


Holiday Muse

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Blogging, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Ongniel, Photography, Romance, Slow Burn, Travel, coincidences that are not coincidences, internet stalking, ongniel being cute, ongniel being whipped, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel the travel vlogger who loves extreme sports and Seongwoo the photo blogger who loves poetry have various run-ins in their travels that Seongwoo thinks are a coincidence. Daniel shows up around him, bombing his photos. One day, they get ahold of each other online and take a chance at meeting up after weeks of secretly crushing on each other. It turns out that Daniel had been following Seongwoo around for quite a while. What was his reasoning and what will become of the pair in their future travels?This story won't be that long. Actually it was going to be just a two-shot but I decided to split it up into 5-6 short chapters. You can read a shorter version of the story on twitter with lots of pictures that will not be included in here. Hope you enjoy, recommend, and leave a comment : )





	1. Encounter in Los Angeles

Seongwoo was in Los Angeles. He liked taking pictures of the beach to upload for his travel photo blog, so that was the first place on his list. It was the prettiest shade of teal blue mixed with an emerald green.

The casual photographer got annoyed by the number of random people in his shots. He preferred to take pictures of the scenery only. Well, if he had an attractive model, it would probably be different. Preferably not those fake tanned girls in too skimpy bikinis and the fat, balding old men in awful, neon colored tropical shirts there to leer at them that he saw everywhere. The perfect model to fit this gorgeous scene would be a person that was charming, good looking, possibly with light hair color that suited his natural sun-kissed golden skin, tall with a nice physical that looked handsome when they stared off into space yet had this beautiful, cute, dimpled smile that could light up a whole room. Someone like...

"Oh, there he is! Yes! I just had a feeling!" Seongwoo exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down while he was going through the reel of what he had just taken the past hour.

In his rectangular lens while looking through the photos he took along a famous beach boardwalk area, he saw the man that had previously photo bombed him in the previous two other countries.

"Shit, is he really following me? This would be such an odd coincidence if he wasn’t a stalker. Maybe he's a photo blogger as well? Has he been trying to get the same shots and angles as me, thinking I’m some sort of professional he can learn from?" Seongwoo pondered, talking to himself out of habit that came from months of travelling alone.

Photo blogging was a pretty popular trend these days after all. Especially traveling and eating. You could make money while enjoying yourself, seeing and trying new things. He had started it merely because he loved seeing pretty scenery, famous sights and taking aesthetic photos. And he was bored. His parents had agreed to let him use one year of their college trust fun as long as he went to the college of their choice the next few years after that without complaint.

He was now on his tenth country, travelling just over two months. He wondered how long the handsome, tall, broad shouldered blonde had been doing it, if he truly wasn't a stalker. Though with Seongwoo's popularity among people of all genders, it wasn't impossible. That guy wouldn’t be the first stalker he had encountered over the years, but he was the first truly attractive one that Seongwoo hadn’t really minded. He looked all around, hoping to catch a sight of the man in the flesh.

He didn't see anyone that resembled an Asian of those superior looks and blonde hair color dressed in a colorful sunset shirt with black palm trees. Unfortunately. He sighed and shook his head, smiling with exasperated amusement.

"Dang, missed him again. How is it possible in this huge, wide-open area though? He's so big but he disappears fast. Maybe he's a ninja or in the CIA."

Seongwoo decided to get back to photographing, chuckling at his own joke as usual. He thought he was a comedian, honestly. He got serious as soon as he got behind the black Canon camera as he had lots of other things he wanted to shoot before the sun completely set. The glow the setting sun cast was the most aesthetically pleasing backdrop, plus it provided natural soft light that saved him time on editing. He went back towards the road that he had sped across earlier, mainly focusing on the beach he had come this way for.

 

 

"Wah, how could I have missed that?" He murmured in awe with his mouth dropped, picking up his camera immediately. “Coconut namu, coconut namu! Banana, banana, wah, bananas!”

He could pick out more than ten things he wanted to shoot. The palm trees were especially lovely, with their various light green, dark green and tan hues that blended in a perfect harmony that was practically singing out to him. It made him hungry because he started thinking of coconuts and bananas. He set aside that thought and got to work wondering the road, capturing everything of interest.

Every time a person wearing a flash of bright yellow or orange walked by, he subconsciously swished his head that way. He startled several people and embarrassed himself even that he kept doing it when he told himself not to, to keep focused, that the man was surely long gone. He didn't see the man with the dimpled smile and blonde hair.

"Shall I call it a day? I already have over a hundred..."

Seongwoo sighed, not sure why he was feeling disappointed not being able to talk to that stranger yet again. It wasn't like they were going to be best friends and get a coffee together. It wasn’t likely that the man was going to confess to him and then Seongwoo would say he thought the other was really attractive and he wanted to photograph his charismatic looks and radiant smile, maybe have a taste of those plush lips and buff body back in his hotel room. He probably just went around photo bombing lots of people just for fun. He wasn't special, rather just one of a hundred random targets per week.

Seongwoo had saved a folder with the ten photos that the person had bombed so far. ‘My hot bomber Muse’ he called it. The title was a work in progress. He had looked at those pictures probably a hundred times each day over breakfast and a cup of coffee. Sometimes he was jumping in the air like a kangaroo. Sometimes he was making a silly face. Most of the time he was smiling wide, making the sun and diamonds feel envious, posing in some cheesy fashion with his tan hands in a V.

"Ack, whatever. He's nobody. Just some handsome stranger around me by coincidence. I should stop thinking about it. You're being silly, Ong. Let's get back to work."

 

 

He wandered across the road and into the busy shopping area, scanning the shops and skyscrapers. He stopped here and there when he was struck by an artistic brain blast. His photos were pretty random compared to the usual photography choices. He shot some artsy and rustic buildings. He shot some birds resting up in a tree. He shot a dog resting underneath the shade of a folded out, striped beach chair. He shot random objects he thought were neat. It didn't matter the thought behind it. It was pretty to him and it captured the feel of the city-- modern, relaxed, lazy, warm, animal friendly, a bit lively and artsy. What mattered most was he was satisfied immensely with those sort of simpler, random pictures.

The blogger kept taking pictures late into the night. It was hot because it was August still and the blogger regretted that he was so fond of black which absorbed heat. When the sun fell at least it became a degree or two cooler which kept him immensely relieved. He was taking shots of the busy streets when a familiar shirt popped into the square lens. Blonde hair tucked under a black cap, orange and yellow loud shirt that was a crime against fashion if it weren't for the fact it hung on those stylish, coat-hanger sized, broad shoulders, a hint of a pretty yet sexy smile and large dimple.

The man just a block down from him was enjoying the night scenery just as he was. Seongwoo gasped and zoomed in, his steps going in the direction to follow the mysterious, incredibly photogenic stranger he kept bumping into as if drawn by fate. It was his muse in the flesh! He had finally found him first.

"Now who's the stalker..." He muttered ironically to himself with an amused smirk and soft chuckle.

His finger pressed wildly on the shutter as if he were possessed as the man strolled with a wide yet lazy gate in a confident, at ease manner as if he owned the world and had never been in a rush because the whole world centered around his place. He reminded Seongwoo of a God. No matter what angle, no matter what he was doing, no matter the backdrop, he had the magical abilities to not take a single bad shot. Each picture even from the back or the side was a sheer masterpiece, the photographer was sure. He could barely breathe he was so intensely into the shoot and loving what he was seeing just then.

"Wah, I don't know who you are boy, but I really wanna make you my next muse...You are just gorgeous and awe-inspiring," Seongwoo said as he used the zoom to get a good look at his profile.

The man stopped, somehow as if he sensed he was being photographed and followed. He lowered his sunglasses and looked directly at Seongwoo over the edge of the shades. Seongwoo gulped hard and firmly gripped his camera as he got a good look at his full face in action for the first time. He couldn't stop filming despite he felt guilty, ashamed and uncomfortable, his face as red as a tomato and his heart like a drum roll now.

He must have snapped a hundred photos in just those ten seconds they made eye contact. Or lens to eye contact anyway. He was frozen and had forgotten how to breathe. It was the most intense moment of his life, and possibly the happiest. Luckily the man hadn't yet seen his rude, creepy stalker’s face or Seongwoo might be facing some serious police charges later. The blonde smirked—oh, holy fuck, that’s hot--then pulled down his cap and turned away.

Seongwoo didn't know what possessed him to follow but the tall, hot, blonde Asian man proved to be an incredible athlete as he took off without a word. Seongwoo hadn't had a hope of keeping up with his terrible stamina and just like that, his muse was in his life, then out within seconds. Again.

“Well, fuck. That certainly wasn’t long enough. I feel like I just got turned on for hours and then denied an orgasm…” He sighed, thin, pink, lower kitten like lip jutting out so far it could be stepped on.


	2. Encounter in Sydney (Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo bumps into Daniel in Sydney and stalks him, taking lots of pictures. He loses him when Daniel goes skydiving. Seongwoo goes to a bar and is searching through his blog when a fan links him to a mysterious vlogger he's never heard of who is supposedly currently in the same city. Curiosity 'kills' the cat, Seongwoo clicks the link and...

The next country on Seongwoo's list was Australia. Since it was big, he decided to go to two different cities, each for four days so he could see a large amount and not waste airfare. Sydney was positively gorgeous. He spent the day taking pictures of kangaroos, koalas and famous sites.

"No way. It can't be. That would just be so...freaky..." Seongwoo gasped and drawled off as he looked to his left.

Amongst the bustling crowd, there appeared a tall figure with yellowish hair and impossibly broad shoulders walking in a familiar sexy, godly fashion. He couldn't see his face since he was wearing sunglasses and looking straightforward.

He wanted to follow him but what could he say? Hey Stranger? Stop there, Blondie? You with the hair, hold it? It would seem weird and others would stare back at him which would cause a scene he didn't want.

Seongwoo ended up just following behind, trying to make himself either invisible or just your average sight-seeing tourist. He didn't want to take pictures without the guy’s permission but he couldn't seem to help himself. He already had over a hundred he had secretly edited and saved in his 'handsome bomber stranger' folder from the encounter in LA. Today he would add a picture of the side profile of the guy playing cool while making a flashy V from just minutes ago. His muse had successfully pranked him again, but this time he wasn’t so lucky with his disappearing act.

Seongwoo knew he shouldn't because if the shoe was on the other foot he would really hate unauthorized pictures of himself. He couldn't help it though. His hands moved of their own accord as if enticed by a siren's melody, that would be the Bruno Mars song playing from a nearby shop. ‘That’s what I like, that’s what I like…’

“Indeed that’s what I like, hmm…” he murmured, singing along as he casually joined the crowd while gazing at the stranger though his lenses.

Seongwoo rapidly moved his finger, snapping pictures like paparazzi. They all turned out appealing. He hardly even needed to look back through the screen at them and there wouldn’t be much to edit. The man just couldn’t take a bad shot. He was next levels of modelsque, even just from a back or slight side view.

He also snapped photos of the surrounding scenery within the beach side town as he followed the group, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. There was a soft colored rainbow painted across the clear, powdery blue sky that was breathtaking. Seongwoo wished that he could tap the guy on the shoulder and show him the impressive sight. His fingers were absolutely itching to, so he stopped himself by stuffing them in his pants pocket.

 

 

Seongwoo followed the blonde and his group of buds down an escalator as well as to an underground shopping area that was full of artistic graffiti murals. It seemed that he was traveling with a buddy or two here since he was chatting with Koreans on his left and right. Seongwoo got closer to hear what they were talking about curiously. Luckily, they were all Korean just like he was so he could understand most and guess at what was too quiet or mumbled for him to hear properly.

Their current choice of topic was an online multi-player game he had never heard of. Well, truthfully there weren't that many games that he had heard of since he didn't play(more like he was just awful at them so he ended up in a terrible mood). It seemed next that they were talking about some activity that was thrilling and dangerous they were about to do. Seongwoo hoped he wasn't going to be a witness to a crime. Though he had always been particularly attracted to the badboy types.

The blonde pointed out a mural clearly left behind by fans of a Korean group. Seongwoo finally heard him speak loud and clear without the others’ voices overlapping. He was most definitely native Korean with a thick, husky Busan accent.

Seongwoo felt it fit him hard right in the center of his chest, coiling and wrapping around all of his central nerves, jumping straight to his loins, which came alive with an intense burning sensation. That voice was attractive as hell. He had always had a thing for Busan guys. Compared to guys from Incheon and Seoul, they were just so manly, especially the way they talked and how they kept their town deep and husky.

Seongwoo learned his first name too--Daniel. He wondered if he was a gyopo or half-Korean. Or maybe he was just an overly enthusiastic Harry Potter fan. Still, that suited him as well. He was blonde and he did have this celebrity reminiscent presence. Plus, his looks rivaled actors, even those in Western films.

Seongwoo hid behind the small crowd between them, taking a picture of the mural they stopped at. It was of some Korean group named Wanna One that was all the rage these days. The guys were impressed by that, so they took photos in front of it with proud smiles. Seongwoo’s muse performed one of the group’s dances and struck a b-boy pose that was most impressive and hinted that he had had dance lessons as well as was quite strong.

How amazing was it that he could dance? Seongwoo grew even more attracted.

 

 

Seongwoo ended up following them out the passage through the urban streets until they reached a rolling, grassy plain. The hazy light gray clouds were stark against the bright green grass. The white and brown fences and distant fluffy eggshell colored sheep added to the rustic beauty of the scene. This was exactly the place that he had been hoping to find down under.

Seongwoo snapped a picture of the group headed towards a red helicopter way in the distant plains. It seemed like they were going to go on an air tour. He hung out there, taking pictures of the country scenery from various angles. It was too great of an opportunity to miss so he took a photo of himself as well. He looked up at the sky after being lost in enjoying the eye-gasm scenery and gasped.

"Are they seriously going to jump out of that thing? From that high up? They are suicidal!"

He kept watching with his jaw dropped. It seemed like they were not doing an air tour, but rather going up to sky dive. He wasn't sure which of them Daniel was since they had put on blue clothes almost like a uniform to stay warm. Even his zoom in didn't help in recognizing their faces. He took pictures of the moment anyway. They might just appear as specks but in his eyes all four of those specks were extremely brave.

He could never do an extreme sport like sky diving in his life. He wasn't brave nor coordinated nor a good swimmer. The idea of jumping over an ocean with only a parachute to rely on was positively terrifying, even if there was a man strapped to their backs to help them out. He couldn't put his whole life in the hands of a stranger.

"Woah~ You go, my muse! You are truly awesome! Super brave and manly! Sincha wonjeon real hul daebak cool!" He shouted into the refreshing breeze.

Seongwoo was full of adrenaline just watching the extreme sport happen. It was a shame that he lost the chance to follow more or work up the courage to talk to the stranger. Alas, the figures in blue dropped to the ground out of sight. It was apparent his muse wasn't going to be coming back there with the helicopter. Seongwoo had no clue where he was now so he wouldn’t be able to follow any further.

"Goodbye again, my muse. The time I get to spend in the same area with you is always short yet profoundly wonderful. Even though we have never talked. I hope someday we will. If there is another chance...Bye-bye, Niellie…"

A wistful voice was carried with the wind barely audible, a hand waving.

 

 

The adrenaline was still pumping from his run-in with the stranger. Somehow Seongwoo couldn't sleep even after hours of editing work. He decided to move up a bit of his night exploration to today instead. He could just sleep in tomorrow before he headed to the Safari area of the country.

He got dressed in warm, more casual clothes since he didn't want to attract attention and he also wasn't planning on taking his own picture. That was why he went out without makeup, showering, or styling his hair which he would hardly be caught doing during the day. He was a clean-cut kid who cared about appearances and impressions. Tonight he just wanted to explore in peace, blend in with the shadows, not look at all flashy. Even his face that often attracted stares was covered with a black mask.

He looked up places with a romantic, quiet ambience. That was a great place for pictures because it included people, night life, and natural lighting that would leave him less editing work. At first, he explored around the main harbor which was lit up with soft rainbow-colored lights. There was a crowd but no one was especially noisy or jostling about so he had to fear for his camera’s safety.

Seongwoo people watched and shot photos of the bridge, buildings, and some scenic areas with native passerby. Next, he walked around the liveliest area with vendors selling snacks and beverages from stalls.

Still not feeling sleepy and with a lot on his mind, 90% being centered on that handsome stranger he kept bumping into by chance(or was it really? He did sort of believe in fate…)and when he would be able to next see him, Seongwoo decided he needed a drink. He looked around for the perfect place, preferring bars next to clubs. Usually he avoided noisy sports bars. He enjoyed getting one or two drinks in a quiet, dim, cozy place while having a nice chat. Since he had no friends with him currently, he instead scrolled through his SNS and recent blog comments while sipping on a cocktail.

Seongwoo’s mood was fantastic. The cocktail pub he had come across was extremely relaxing. The drink he had was sweet and weak, just like how he liked with his more childish tastes. He turned on a fun sommer song by iKon called ‘Cocktail.’ He wondered what the stranger usually drank while he scrolled down his phone.

His head bobbed as he sang along with the tune coming through his headphones. His voice was airy, sweet and unique, much different from the actual singers. He had once thought of being an idol himself but he hadn’t wanted to be tied down, overworked, busy and stalked by fans everywhere. They had lots of troubles and his parents wouldn’t have wanted that for him anyway. He was a lone wanderer who did things as he pleased and didn’t need to seek for fame or riches. His parents took care of all that he needed and as long as he followed some rules here and there, he could have whatever he wished.

Among his blog comments, he found someone had mentioned another user. The fan was ecstatic that both her favorite travel photo blogger and vlogger had updated on the same day from the same location freakily. Seongwoo grew curious, drawn by the link, wondering if the vlogger in Sydney might recommend some places that he didn’t know about to visit. He didn’t hesitate to click on it, not expecting it was going to be something shocking.

The link took him to a blog that was covered in video soft cats and Asian men doing extreme sports. The man who owned the blog did everything that Seongwoo was terrified to attempt. He rode the fastest roller coasters, he bungee jumped from sky scrapers, he went parasailing, paragliding, sand surfing, rode quads and motorcycles. There didn’t seem to be any extreme sport or dangerous stunt this ‘DaniK’ hadn’t attempted yet, even several that Seongwoo had never heard of.

The description of him was that he was a young twenties guy, cat lover from Busan that had a passion for traveling and living on the edge, and was addicted to thrills. Seongwoo couldn’t see his face clearly in the few videos he clicked on. Most of the time the videos were shot with his friends from his point of view to really make you feel like you were living through the experience. His hands were tan, veiny and strong. He was tall judging by the camera’s angle. He had a really nice laugh and seemed very cheerful all the time.

Scrolling down to the cat videos instead, the fluffy cuties gave Seongwoo warm fuzzies to heal the terror he felt living through those dangerous activities. He felt worried for the man, even though he laughed and whooped through every narrowly escaped accident. The man had three cats he seemed to adore, one of which was just a kitten. He couldn’t be carrying them around with him, so Seongwoo figured his family was sending pictures. The kitten had huge ears, big eyes, golden fur, and was quite charismatic. That kitten was the one on DaniK’s display picture as well.

“Cute!”

Seongwoo loved cats as much as any other but he was more of a dog person. He just hadn’t found one cute enough yet to replace his teenage love, Shu Shu. He could appreciate the love for animals. It made a person a lot more attractive if they were good with kids and animals. This cat might give Shu Shu a run for his money though.

Seongwoo chuckled with a sweet goofy smile as he watched the videos the man had with his cats. He saw half his handsome, unique face and heard his voice, distingctively deep and he had blonde hair and a pretty, dimpled half smile. That’s when he started thinking that man seemed oddly familiar.

After that, he was suddenly nervous to scroll down further. He played with his messy bangs as he scrolled back up with a flick of his thumb, glancing perceptively over the posts he’d just seen.

 

“Eh~ It couldn’t possibly be him. That would just be freaky. It’s not like it’s Friday the 13th or I’m living in a romance movie.”

 

Then, he started thinking exponentially. Wait, what if he were actually in a story of some sort? It wasn’t like the main character ever knew he was not the one in full control of his own life.

 

“Whatever.”

 

There was one way he could figure out if his thoughts were true. The fan had said that the v-logger was in the same place as him today.

 

Seongwoo clicked on the video and found out exactly what he needed to know. It was hopeful news. DaniK had made a video skydiving over Sydney with his friends. Uploaded today.

 

A few minutes of squealing, giggling, and random, ecstatic dancing later, Seongwoo collected himself on went back to his muse’s blog.

 

"Ah, so I can get dirt on my muse now. My handsome, sexy, cutie Daniel. Then I can see if we are going to the same place next..."

 

With a big mystery solved, the blogger smiled in satisfaction, then proceeded to order a ‘sex on the beach’ cocktail as a reward, one of the few drinks he had heard of often. He then felt curious about what was in the rest of the v-logger’s blog. He wanted to learn more about the man he was crushing on big time while listening to some calming, pleasant, more emotional songs from his favorite playlist.

Seongwoo was struck that Daniel was photogenic and had a friend that had photography skills or he was just a natural model with incredible editing skills. He had an obsession with sunglasses one month, a previous month with wearing caps backward.

“Oh, backwards makes him look kinda gangster. My muse got that NY swag~ Let’s get it! Come on! Put your hands up!”

"Wah, he looks great in accessories too. Wow, those ear-rings look heavy, but I sort of want to swirl them around my tongue, yum…"

The blogger wiped off his drool and quenched his thirst with his drink, face flushing.

“Ah, what should I do…He’s totally my type. Should I try talking to him? See if we can meet up here? Ah, he’s so flipping hot though so how could I possibly…Why am I such an awkward person with the people I really like, so it never goes anywhere, because I’m such a coward, darn…Ottokhae, ottokhaji?”

Seongwoo had a minor freak out moment, tugging at his well-groomed, silky hair until it almost fell out. Then, he got distracted by more photos as he scrolled down. He came across an old re-post from Halloween events, Daniel posing in police and pilot uniforms.

"OMG these are gems! In casual clothes he's stunning enough but the excited vibes I'm getting to photograph him in cosplay, the way he looks in a uniform is just….Meow~  I’m--"

Seongwoo debated over what he should say to Daniel for their first interaction. He wrote several things and erased it all. That repeated for several minutes. Eventually, he just wrote, 'hello, I'm a blogger named Seongwoo, and I think we have bumped into each other a few times...Are you still in Sydney perhaps?’

Almost instantly to his utter surprise he received a reply to his comment.

‘Ah, I know you! Hello~ I follow your blogs. I’m a fan actually. You take such great pictures, like a real professional. You take pictures differently than others do. I was hoping to see myself in your blog pictures someday. Sorry, I hope you weren’t angry, I was just having some fun, not really wanting to ruin your shots with my ugly face and disgustingly strange proportions. Pretty cool we seem to be reading each other’s minds where to go next! Yeah, I’m still in the city. I hope that means you are too then? If so, where are you now?‘

Seongwoo typed back with a shy, joyful grin he didn’t even attempt to reign in, 'I'm around the Opera House.'

Daniel replied right away, 'Wah, no way. So am I! Beautiful night. Let's see if we bump into each other. Wonder who finds who first and where, hmm... No hints! It's a scavenger hunt from....now!'

‘You got it! Let’s get it!’

Seongwoo pocketed his phone, gulped down the leftovers of his bright colored, sweet drink, grabbed his camera, slung it around his neck, and took off from the bar in a flash. He had never felt more thrilled and full of life.

Will we really manage to find each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost twice as long as the last one so not bad. It's going to be short chapters so the story last longer, like I said. I only had you wait a few days. We got some sort of ongniel interaction here too. Aren't they both adorable? Hope you enjoyed learning a bit about these two mysterious characters. More to come in the future, bit by bit. Will they be able to find each other? How? Will they both chicken out on approaching each other? What happens next if they don't? Hmm, curious questions...
> 
> See you with the week! Hope that you're enjoying so far. Please don't be shy to tell me what you think and if you like recommend an ongniel loving friend~ Much appreciated, love you for your support! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Encounter in Sydney (Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee date :)

The Sydney night air was crisper than it had been in the afternoon. The view of the lit-up buildings and bridges was sharper and more ethereally gorgeous as well. Or maybe they just appeared that way because of Seongwoo’s comparatively uplifted mood. He might find a pile of poop even photogenic right now.

Seongwoo wandered the busy night streets, camera slung around his neck, practically dancing with how light and excited his steps were. He left his black mask over his chin for warmth against the chilly, salt-water sprinkled wind but didn’t fully cover his face in case Daniel would miss him. Although the minority, it wasn’t like there were no other tall Asian men present in the city. It was a common travel and moving destination for several Asian countries. Plus, it was dark out, despite the rainbowy glows from the buildings.

“Shoot. Think it will be really possible to find each other in this crowd? Maybe I should have thought this through a bit more. Why am I always like that? Pabo Niel, ugh.”

Daniel snagged a board that had been abandoned at a park bench and zigzagged through the crowded streets, looking for that tall, fair skinned, gorgeous blogger he may or may have not been tailing (it was more romantic for Seongwoo to believe it was all fate, wasn’t it?). He had cruelly ditched his friends drinking at an outdoor bar looking over the night scenery.

He had been enjoying it, certainly, but this was Seongwoo we were talking about. THE Ong Seongwoo. One of the greatest photo bloggers of his time. The visual king that couldn’t be topped by any scenery. Not to mention one of the sweetest, most sentimental, artistic individuals of all time. No bar or scenery topped that.

He had been a fan for months. The reason that he had decided to take a break from graduate school and put his college funds saved from odd part-time jobs like selling fish-shaped, cream filled bread on the streets of Haeundae was to try his hands at video blogging. He followed Seongwoo's blogs religiously. He had a separate account which he used to comment on Seongwoo’s blogs, trying to interact and compliment him anonymously and get some sort of decent hint that would allow him to predict the next city the blogger was going to visit.

His alternate ID there was ‘Ongpabo.’ Because that’s indeed what he was.

“If I really meet him, gosh, ottokhae!”

Daniel covered his face in his hands, flushing and feeling all shy and nervous as he thought about it. He had planned this out but it was happening quicker than expected. He was in a hurry to find Seongwoo while he had the chance to meet him and actually knew where he was, but was he ready, really? Usually, he chickened out in the end.

Almost every time he had photo bombed Seongwoo, after or before he had actually been planning on striking up a conversation. The guy's looks were too intimidating though. He went back to his cowardly ways every time, hoping Seongwoo would at least recognize him, maybe mention the mysterious photo bomber in his blog. That way Daniel could at least message him and say that a ‘friend’ had showed him the post and he would just then go ‘oh btw, that was me, tada! Funny joke, right? BTW, your pics and your writings are so amazing. Were you born with such talent and great looks? What do I eat to become like you?’

Their friendship would start from there. Hopefully leading into something more romantic and intimate when Seongwoo saw how charming he was in real life. And how he had the hots for him something fierce because he had a super nice bod. Because being friends would be great, heck even getting acquainted with him just once sounded astounding, but ‘boyfriend,’ well that sounded unbeatable.

Daniel smacked his cheek and thrust his foot on the pavement, swerving at the last second away from a tree he had almost collided with. "Whew that was close," the boarder commented with a whistle as he glanced back.

He was reminded of a pretty tree in Seongwoo's posts earlier with these little cut white birds sitting atop. That must have been it, or he was just going delulu again from the 'Ongpabo affect'. Wah, how cool was it that he was in the same spot his favorite blogger was within the same day, just by sheer coincidence for once. Fanboy squeal~

"Snap out of it and focus. You can't meet in a hospital. Kang Daniel, fighting! Let's go find your man!" He cheered, eyes scanning like an eagle, golden hair whipping in the wind, dark shades hanging on his black backwards cap now so as to see his 'prey' better. "Hmm, where would I be if I were Ong..."

 

 

Daniel checked every photogenic spot he knew of in the area. Just past a series of lamp posts, by one with a speed sign, Daniel spotted a tall, dark haired guy wearing a white hoodie standing by the railing, taking photos with a large, black camera of the river. He was in solitude, absorbed completely in what he was doing. As per usual. Ong Photographer hard at work making his future masterpieces for Daniel to make his home and lock screens, it was always a heart-stopping, smile inducing sight.

Daniel grinned wider as he approached, tucking his board under his arm. Seongwoo put down his camera which was slung on a strap around his neck and turned his direction as if in slow motion. Because there was a soft expression and a hint of a pretty smile on his face, Daniel almost thought he was gazing at him. However, he had yet to notice Daniel, instead gazing behind him at the golden clock tower.

Ding....Ding...Ding...The clock went from behind them. Seongwoo’s head turned slightly. Daniel raised up his hand with hesitation, looking right at him, his heart thumping hard. Their eyes met, for the first time. They smiled and waved, hesitant and shy while walking towards each other, saving their breath until they could be properly heard. Neither wanted to miss what the other traveler had to say. Not when they finally met.

Ding... Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...

Daniel laughed, shyly covering his mouth. Then he motioned to the clock tower and gestured jokingly with his rolled-up fist that he wanted to break it. Seongwoo laughed brightly, playing with his hair and slightly swaying in a relaxed fashion. It was interesting how he slouched. Like he was embarrassed or uncomfortable with being tall so he did it to fit in.

Eventually, the clock stopped chiming. Now they had no excuses not to talk to each other, yet they continuously remained silent simply from the awkwardness and uncertainty of how to approach one another in order to initiate their first conversation. Seongwoo turned out to be the braver of the two travel bloggers, contrary to his smaller, softer look.

"Um...Hi there. Are you perhaps Daniel-ssi? The video blogger I just messaged?"

Daniel was taken aback by that sweet, airy voice that belonged on radio. It was different from what he expected, but a million times better. He absolutely must star in my videos, he thought, so at least he could replay it and listen hundreds of times.

He squeaked out sharply with his nerves getting the better of him, "Yeah, that's me."

Seongwoo smiled with amusement. He had stopped waving his elegant hand and put both into the front pocket of his hoody, looking more attractive than ever, like he was straight out of a catalogue. Daniel flushed and cleared his throat, about to die from his own humiliation. The man was too handsome for him to function, that incident was further proof of that. He stared at his sculpted nose only, regrouping.

"Just Daniel. I'm definitely younger than you. Are you Ong, the photo blogger?" This time, his voice was much more like usual, even if a bit shaky.

Seongwoo was taken aback that the younger called him with such familiarity, even using only his last name his friends often used as a nickname. He didn't hate it though. It would help them get comfortable and closer. Good.

"Right, I sure am. You always skip honorifics? Or you don't fully understand Korean culture?" he commented with a huge handful of cheek that Daniel liked immensely.

Daniel bent in an awkward angle meant to be a bow. "Ah, sorry hyung. I am full Korean, I swear, and I know our culture. I just slip into friendly terms when I want to be close to someone nice. I hope you won’t be offended. I might do it from time to time, so please understand…"

 Seongwoo covered his mouth and coughed, flushing scarlet like the color on the rails of the bridge just then behind him. "I didn’t really say I hate it…Do whatever you’re comfortable with. How have you been enjoying Sydney? I saw you went sky diving. That's impressive. I could never do that."

They leaned over the railing, looking over the water with reflected rainbow colors dancing about on its surface.

"Ah it was nothing. I do that sort of stuff all~ the time. I've got no fear and love the thrill. It makes me feel like I’m really alive. Are you scared of heights?"

He smiled soft and crooked, like he was holding a million mysteries. "I'm scared of a lot of things."

"Really?" Daniel smirked with surprised amusement. That was something he hadn't considered at all. Seongwoo looked fearless and confident, borderline arrogant in most pictures. "I'll let you in on a secret then. We are all scared of something. I'm scared of bugs. Now, you."

"Me? Why? What's scary about me?" Seongwoo blinked and pointed at his nose, confounded.

Daniel burst out laughing, grabbing his aching gut. He hit Seongwoo on the shoulder. "Ah, hyung, you're so funny!"

"Wae, wae, Wae? Wae~" he whined with a miniscule laugh, then pout. “I didn’t mean to do anything funny…”

Daniel gasped for breath, pressing Seongwoo down into the ground so hard that he thought he might be driven into the sidewalk.

"Why am I scary? Do I have a pervert face?" Seongwoo sounded offended and also seriously clueless and curious.

"That's not what I meant, hyung, hahaha...Aw, you're freaking killing me! Hahaha…"

"And so are you trying to kill me too? You're heavy, you know," Seongwoo complained with a childish whine as the other leaned on him, pressing the elder into the railing, laughing like a maniac.

Daniel could barely breathe. "S...secret..." he managed to get out finally.

"Secret? The group? I look like one of those girls? The deodorant? Are you saying I smell?" Seongwoo guessed, it killing him that he couldn't figure out what was so funny. His button nose was scrunched up in distaste, putting these cute lines between his dark, groomed brows.  

Daniel gasped out around his guffaws, his huge body making Seongwoo's shake. "You smell…terrific. I mean...your secret... your turn...tell me..."

"Ah, my turn? To tell secrets? That’s what you meant, huh? Um…" Seongwoo commented with an expression of understanding, absently nodding.

He thought over what he could say about himself while looking over the rainbow colored, glistening river.

"I am bad at games. I suck at directions so I am often getting lost even when I use Google maps. I am good at aegyo. I am scared of...people saying I am ugly and no jaem. My luck totally sucks. I sometimes wear my shirt backwards for fun. I can burp the ABCs if I drink cola. I'm wearing pink boxers and..." He rambled on and on thoughtlessly.

Daniel snorted at the burping and boxers comments that were totally random and too much information(for some, not for him).

"What’s funny now? Sorry, I was rambling..." Seongwoo muttered, flushing and looking down at the water. “Why are you staring at me like that? I have something on my face?”

Daniel was staring at him with his chin in his hands, the most adoring smile on his face. Seongwoo’s side profile was absolutely stunning, captivating the vlogger.

Daniel murmured without much thought, "Don't mind me. Please continue. Your rambling about yourself is like a sunset to me."

"Neh?"

Seongwoo looked the cutest he’d ever seen like that, head cocked to the side and neck sticking out, pretty eyes slightly bugged out with the spindly, long eye lashes dancing, kitten lips parted, crooked, pearly teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"I could watch you staring off into space, rambling on for hours," Daniel admitted with some weird confidence just springing out of some hidden vault he hadn’t known of.

"Eh..." Seongwoo appeared doubtful.

Daniel continued honestly, "Literally. Hours. Not a second of boredom."

They shared dorky, adoring, slightly bashful grins, their scarlet faces barely visible. Daniel had an impulse to see the other's face under brighter lighting and was worried his feet might be hurting him. He did stand and wander around for days on a regular basis, after all. He probably stayed up late every night, editing his photos and creating his next blog post as well.

"How about we go sit down somewhere while you spill some more secrets?" He suggested playfully.

Seongwoo smirked, flipping at his silky, too long hair, flashing his forehead that made Daniel feel like he was suddenly punched hard right in the gut. Dang, ‘forehead Ong’ was the most dangerous Ong of all, it would seem. Absolutely movie-star level stunning.

“Sure. I should be careful what I say when I’m rambling though. You didn’t need to know about my underwear…”

“I happen to like hot pink.” Daniel winked, making Seongwoo giggle and scrunch up his nose—beautiful.

They looked around but didn't find an empty bench.

"How about a cafe?" Daniel suggested.

 "Coffee? At this late at night?" Seongwoo was adorable when he was flabbergasted as well.

Daniel couldn't help pressing up on his chin so his mouth closed. "Up to you."

Seongwoo shrugged. Daniel led the way, gently leading him by his super dainty wrist covered in sweater paws. Apparently, Seongwoo liked to wear his clothes oversized so his small frame was practically swimming in the cloth. Could you really get any more precious than that?

"I saw a good place open 24 hours. Follow me."

"No choice, seeing as you're dragging me..." Seongwoo quipped, smirking at where they were connected.

 "I'll let go, but only if you want me to." Daniel looked back and smirked as well.

They shared a silent, flirty, changed moment. They could tell both were interested in each other and testing it out. Seongwoo's response would change the shift of their budding relationship.

"Nah, I like it. Take me a way, Daniel. To wherever your heart desires."

 

 

"So....is the place to your liking? It's small and dark, I know. Sorry about that. We aren't left with many options. It's not a very good first date location..." Daniel scratched the back of his head, turning sheepish when they first got in the cafe.

Seongwoo raised up a pair of well-groomed, dark brows.

"Are we calling this a date?" He chuckled.

Daniel was put on edge and left stuttering, flushing furiously. How was he supposed to answer that while not seeming aloof about his feelings but also not coming off too strong? Shit, me and my big mouth. He literally smacked it. Seongwoo grabbed his hand midair and gently pulled it away.

It was incredibly smooth and dainty for a man. Daniel supposed it was because he was an artist and took care of his skin with cream. They had both missed the contact—grown already used to the contours, curves, dips, and grooves of the other--in the brief time since they had separated.

Seongwoo flashed a sweet smile that was as sugary and heartwarming as kittens playing in mounds of cotton candy. Daniel couldn't help but stare. He had never seen a man so beautiful, and now it was up close.

"If I knew it was a date, I would have dressed nicer. Sorry for being slow. Let's say it's a date. Actually, I like the sound of that. This place is great. I like places that are cozy with a good atmosphere. This place even has a theme that suits you. Fluffy femme fatals galore~"

"Ah, right. I hadn't thought about it..." Daniel drawled, squeezing the other's thin, fragile fingers lightly as he looked around.

The place was cat themed. Not that it was a cat Cafe. There were no furballs around, just slightly hairy humans, some hairier than others, and not that many actually. It was quite cute and...quaint. There was sort of a countryside vibe. Nearby on the wall was a poster that showed pictures of mugs full of foamy, tan liquid decorated with adorable cat latte art.

"I want that. How about you?" Seongwoo asked Daniel, pointing to one item on the poster. It was something he couldn't pronounce and it sounded sweet.

"Hmm, I usually go for iced Americanos because I'm not a sweets fan, but those kitties seem to be calling—yaong-- at me. Oh, and also now that I think about it, your clothes are really nice. I mean, I have seen you before and every time I thought you have great fashion sense. I think you look good in anything. Maybe it's because you are tall with great proportions or maybe that's just the blessing of having a ridiculously handsome face..."

He stopped rambling when he realized he was being excessive with his compliments. He didn't want to drive the guy away on their first 'date'.

"You are sweet. Like a macchiato. I could get used to being complimented so fervently. You would make a great boyfriend."

Daniel coughed. "I would? I mean, yes I would, wouldn't I?"

Seongwoo only maintained his mysterious, amused half smile. "We should order. I would like to sit. I've walked a lot today and honestly my feet are aching something fierce."

"Oh, right! Sorry, that was small-minded of me."

Daniel's heart was racing as he fumbled with the Australian bills in his wallet after they ordered. That was due to the fact that Seongwoo was standing uncomfortably close, keeping a hand splayed against his back casually. It felt incredibly intimate. It was like they were saying they were together to the waitress who had been trying to flirt until Seongwoo had stepped in to say his order, clearly making it evident that they were here together. Daniel didn't mind paying, even though he knew Seongwoo was older and he was sure he was rich. His clothes were designer, his bag as well was limited, first edition Gucci. Lucky guy(possibly lucky me because he could end up as my sugar daddy).

Daniel chuckled to himself at the image of that lifestyle as Seongwoo led him with an arm draped naturally around his shoulders to a private corner booth with a window view. He set down the tray, thinking how he wouldn't complain at all putting out for such a hot, nice guy. Hell, Daniel might just sit on a table and splay his legs and pay for it if Seongwoo was as good at kissing as he looked.

"You gonna sit eventually there, pup? You have been staring at me, frozen for five minutes now. Didn't your mother teach you that staring is rude? Or were you really raised by a pack of wild Samoyeds?" Seongwoo's pretty eyes flashed.

That amused, flirty smirk of his and the confident, almost arrogant way he sat on the couch with his arms draped over the back and his legs crossed--that was attractive as hell. Daniel quickly sat, trying to hide his mortification behind a cool facade. He looked out the window with his chin resting in the cup of his hand.

"Wow, it sure is a gorgeous city at night." Seongwoo turned his head and looked out as well, humming.

Daniel gasped and bit his lip when he chanced a glance in the blogger’s direction--that fucking beautiful profile though! Ong Seongwoo's face was seriously nothing less than a finely crafted sculpture.

"Magnificent..."

"Good word for it. It sure is. Though no stars..."

Daniel was looking at the only stars he never needed to see. Three coffee colored moles in a triangular constellation on Seongwoo’s left, pale cheek. Stunning, blinding, captivating, mesmerizing...Daniel searched for the right word but couldn't come up with it since his mind was foggy, for one obvious reason with the initials OSW.

"You like stargazing? I heard that the best place is New Zealand. In the smaller cities. The lights aren't bright at night and hardly any smog."

 Seongwoo nodded, tapping absently over his lips. "Hmm, I will have to put it on my list."

"How about next?" Daniel suggested.

Seongwoo looked his way with a cocked brow. "You trying to get a hint where I'm going next?" Daniel raised his own furry brow. "Maybe~"

Copy cat smirks followed. It was some time later that Seongwoo spoke, playing with the foam in his cup with a spoon, destroying the cat’s tail.

"Let's keep this fun, casual, and up to coincidence. Shall we? Better that way. More exciting, thrilling, never know what to expect, and no stress or jealousy or tears."

Daniel was struck by a sudden boldness. He took Seongwoo's hands in his, smiling wide. "What if I told you there were times it wasn't a coincidence that we met?"

Seongwoo cocked his head, smiling rather shyly, eyes twinkling with hope as he tried to read between the lines.

"Then I would have to say you are really quite smitten with me. To follow a total stranger around the world without even having talked to him, wah…" He teasingly tsked his tongue as if in reprimand.

Daniel chortled, squeezing those hands that felt so perfect in his own he never wanted to let go. "No comment on that. For the record, I am travelling on a whim. I didn't plan much out before I left. I am making it up as I go."

"Me too. Mostly. all I have is a list and a set date I should return."

"Where is it that your returning to? And when?"

Seongwoo chuckled, thumbing the backs of his hands, also not eager to let the blonde’s hands go any time soon. It had been awhile since he dared be intimate with someone. He had missed that and was enjoying it.

 "That's not how this works. I think it's about time I ask you something. And let's have five questions we are allowed to pass on."

"Okay then. Sounds like a fun game."

 

 

Seongwoo decided to pass up on where he lived, how old he was exactly, when he had to return, if he was single, and what his parents did for a living. Daniel decided to pass up on his orientation, if he liked cats or dogs better, if he thought of himself as cute, if he had been following Seongwoo the past few weeks, and if he had ever stalked his blog.

By the way Seongwoo smirked whenever he paused though, Daniel was sure he had been found out. He must know the extent of his crush--nearly a hopeless, obsessed level. It started from mere looks though, he would admit. He hadn't expected he would crush quite this hard on the handsome, talented blogger. It was getting worse the more he found out—Seongwoo was such a stellar, one-of-a-kind guy.

He learned the guy's music tastes, that he only drank macchiatos, that he also enjoyed foreign dramas, that he had childish food tastes, that he was seriously clumsy and unlucky. He discovered that they both had dancing backgrounds, liked Western movies, enjoyed eating jellies, loved animals, and never skipped out on an episode of SpongeBob.  

Seongwoo enjoyed bike riding, walking outside at night or on rainy days, just getting lost which happened frequently, shopping, and writing poetry. He sucked at all kinds of video games and math. He frequently sniffled and pressed up his nose. When he felt shy, he messed with his hair and avoided eye contact. He looked at lyrics first when he chose songs. He was a sentimental, incredibly cute and yet also cool guy. With cat-like habits such as the oddest blink and frequently shifting his head when he was curious or confused.

How could Daniel not fall for a special guy like that? Who, on top of his great personality, was also handsome, generous, sweet, multiply talented, and hilarious? Daniel had never met someone like Seongwoo. He was the greatest company. Daniel felt instantly close to him and couldn't stop laughing.

Daniel told the other about himself too. About his cats, his mom, his home town, his love for filmography and skateboarding, his collection of caps and reeboks trainers Seongwoo noticed he wore often. Seongwoo might not have showed it so obviously because he was a great actor, but he was just as equally entranced by the blonde, hanging on the edge of his seat at every word he said.

Daniel had this special energy about him--like he was a reincarnation of the sun itself. He spoke and gestured with incredible vibrance, his handsome face lighting up, his dimples peeking out around his huge smile which he almost always seem to wear, his eyes folding into crescents. Seongwoo especially liked the way the vlogger looked when he laughed, which he did often. It was a husky, deep, rather dorky sound. It was endearing, youthful, and warmed his heart like you felt on a summer day while looking at a field of sunflowers. Or a painting of them.

Seongwoo happened to like pictures and paintings of sunflowers. He had even raised some long ago, back at home in the garden, and had Van Gogh copies on his bedroom walls. Daniel when he smiled and talked about things, especially his beloved cats he could likely spill on for hours about, reminded him of those radiant flowers. They made him unbelievably happy by simply just…being.

"Hyung? Now you are the one that's staring. Do I have something on my face?"

Indeed he did, though he had been spacing out recalling literature related to sunflowers.

He reached over to get the spot Daniel swiped at but kept missing with his thumb. Cream was on the upper center of Daniel's lip. It ended up in his mouth instead, delicious. Daniel nearly fell off his chair as Seongwoo purposely sucked on his thumb, making a sensual expression he knew he was good at, smirking around it. He enjoyed teasing the kid who was obviously crushing on him, hard enough to follow him around the world even. His red, tortured face was adorable.

Seongwoo had been licking and biting cream off his lips the last hour, making Daniel often stare there and squirm uncomfortably. He had one guess what was the issue. He enjoyed knowing that the other man wanted him as equally as bad.

The friendly, lively conversations continued on and on and on...

 

 

 

 "So, Daniel...shall we call it a night?"

The puppy turned disappointed and pouty. "Already?"

"What already? It's 2am. We should get some sleep. Unless you are planning to spend your day in this amazing city inside?" Seongwoo chuckled, playing with the vlogger’s hands.

They hadn't stopped touching since they sat down. It felt natural now. Seongwoo could almost say it felt like the guy was becoming his bff. Except he didn't want to just be friends. He wanted to caress those broad shoulders and be hugged by those beefy, veiny arms, and be kissed senseless by those plush, tinted lips. Just one fantastic night would be enough. Only thing was that he didn't do that sort of thing, so he only hoped for something to turn romantic quickly from this one encounter.

He was about to ask for Daniel’s number when he beat him to it.

“I’m wondering if I can have your Kakao or number? I don’t know about you, but I feel like we have really been hitting it off. Maybe if we bump into each other in the next few countries, we could meet and hang out. I mean, I just happen to glimpse at your blog here and there—not a stalker, swear it--and see what city you are around but..."

Seongwoo finished his thought. "It would be nice to know a bit beforehand. I gotcha. Sure, let's exchange IDs. By the way, I'm going somewhere tomorrow, but I think I will give a false hint tonight about it. Don't be fooled."

"Eh? Why would you?" Daniel paused in putting his ID in Seongwoo’s phone, turning sulky.

Seongwoo winked playfully, his youthful smile just never quitting since he’d bumped in to this kid. "It's more fun that way, isn't it? Try to guess where I’m going. If we really meet up, then you can be my model. Deal?”

Daniel couldn't help smiling back. "There's nothing in that for me though. What I want…is a real date. A whole day with you. How's that?"

They put down their phones a second and shook on it, hands lingering, saying together, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter in and they finally meet. I'm awful for that, I know. Just because I wanted short chapters with this story. Curious what you thought of their date and their immediate chemistry. Not sure if it's too fast or too slow, hoping it's just right. I did put that it's a slow burn from early on, right? Well, they're still going to have casual dates so at least it's not like ongniel isn't present. They are very flirty and touchy even if they aren't confessing and making things official just yet. Though why would you even with a stranger you just met when traveling, right? Not exactly logical. Which is Ong's problem, he knows that it's not and he fights it wheras Daniel doesn't at all(because Daniel has been secretly liking him and following him, which doesn't make him seem the least bit sane really). These two are whipped for each other from the beginning and are both aware of it, so I hope that you enjoy that because it's not so common in my stories. See you within a week hopefully.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far and for supporting me! Hope you leave a comment and recommend~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo bump into each other coincidentally on the same bus tour in Melbourne after a comical incident.

The next place that Seongwoo went was actually another city rather than a country. It was Melbourne and yes, he actually flew there since Australia was huge and he didn’t want to waste precious time on buses. He was expecting to really throw Daniel off like that by making sure he knew when he was in the airport about to board. Plus, he just liked that area, outside of it especially.

He was currently on a bus tour to see various natural, beautiful sights along the coast to get some of the greatest pictures yet. Cities were great but they started to look the same, especially since he had always lived in one, so he rather wanted to experience and photograph something he rarely saw, which was nature. It was healing for the eyes and the soul and he felt like his lungs were getting purified with each breath of fresh, clean air he took.

Seongwoo was in the middle of texting at the rest stop after getting a snack to fill his grumbling stomach until the scheduled lunch time, as were the other hundred or so people on the tour. He was caught up, having too much fun texting Daniel that he wasn't being careful of the time.

Daniel was frequently asking for hints where he was, so Seongwoo gave him hints with selfies and random photos of what was around him.

'So you went to a place with McDonald's and white walls? Thanks for the useless hint hyung.'

'Tell me where you are at first then I’ll give you a proper hint.'

Daniel had only sent him pictures of trees, roads, and the bread and iced coffee in a glass bottle he had had for breakfast. They both were having fun teasing each other and trying to guess where the other was, excitement and adrenaline keeping their mood up. It felt like they might bump into each other at any moment, but then again they both knew it wasn't possible. Because they both supposedly flew to other countries. What were the odds they were on the same bus tour at the same time coincidentally in the same country? As likely as pigs were to fly, for cats to like water.

'Did you eat something, hyung? Careful not to walk around in this heat on an empty stomach!'

'I sent you a pic of me eating, you goof! I just had some corn and dumplings. And you just admitted you are in a hot country, hmm…'

'Not, necessarily, just figured you might be since you dislike the cold. Ah, that wasn't you just very accurately imitating a squirrel?'

'What? I don't look like a squirrel. I look like a seal!'

'Well, I think you more look like a kitten. You look a lot like my Ori somehow. Act similar too. You both have princess/princess disease. Speaking of, my mom sent pictures today of my little sis. Isn't she the cutest?'

Daniel linked him to his blog. Seongwoo hadn't actually looked there today because he was sort of scared there would be some hint of where Daniel was. He liked much better not knowing where he was, feeling a thrill and something to look forward to. Though his head said he wouldn't see the cute blonde again, his heart was hoping for it, and he wasn’t ready to sink his own ship.

The pictures were truly adorable, as were the captions that showed the childish humor he now understood well. Daniel was a total choding. Seongwoo liked that though. Too many people around him were such serious downers. Seongwoo loved to laugh, Daniel was good at bringing it out of him.

'Ori princess on her thrown', 'Such a smol bean!', 'No photos when I'm sleeping, paparazzi!', 'omfg what the fish was that? Is it really you Spidey?!'

Seongwoo looked at his blog for a bit and giggled behind his hand until he was laughing too much to contain it, following which he started slapping his knee. Daniel’s blog was full of funny stuff. He came across a mention of him, a discreet one from the previous night. There was a photo at the cafe last night with their hands gently folded on top of each other over the oak table.

Seongwoo blushed, covering his mouth with a burst of shyness. "Now just when did he take that? How did I miss it? What a freaking ninja!"

He didn't hate it though. There was a piece of his own writing below the picture.

'We might be distant now but only physically. Split forks can meet up again down the road. If we are thinking of each other, then no matter the miles, we are not truly apart.'

Daniel had even linked back to Seongwoo's blog, calling him the next great multi-faceted artist. People had responded positively to the blog, commenting about how beautiful, inspiring and cool the excerpt was and thanking Daniel for introducing a new blog to follow.

"Ah, that explains the huge jump in followers overnight. Aw, you didn't have to do that, Niel. What a nice kid you are..."

He was struck by a sudden ping of loneliness and gloom. He missed Daniel and wanted to see him again. Would it even be possible? It would have been great if they could travel together. But they were strangers and besides, he was already with friends and had some plan for where he was going just like Seongwoo had. It wasn't realistic to follow a beautiful stranger around the world, no matter how well they had hit it off and how apparent their interest and attraction to each other was.

Seongwoo at least decided to keep texting him and return the favor, as a fellow blogger, for the moment. He reposted a video of Daniel and his friends skydiving, commenting how brave they were and wrote some short thing about soaring, wanting to live like a bird, feeling utter free and weightless. He also reposted a video of Daniel's kitten, commenting about how adorable she was and asking followers if it was really his long lost sister.

 

 

Not wanting to go back to the bus yet and still not smart enough to check the time, Seongwoo started looking around. He saw there were these pretty fuscia pink flowers blooming on the bush next to him. He picked two and smelled them. They were sweet, making him hum. He tucked them over his ear and took a selca. It was pretty but he didn't want to post it on his blog since he had a pimple pop up today. On a whim, he sent it to Daniel instead.

‘Wow, so gorgeous! I can’t tell who’s the flower, you’re both so freaking pretty!’ Daniel sent immediately with a winking selca that was breathtaking and made Seongwoo tempted to put it on his phone.

Even if he wished that the sunglasses were gone so he could see that face in full. Daniel was really handsome that he didn’t even need those. Seongwoo covered his mouth with the tips of his figners like a school girl, giggling.

'Aigoo you flatterer. Sweet lies will only get you so far.'

'It wasn't at all a lie though haha. You are the prettiest of all the flowers, honest.'

'Fu-- I'm--'

'Cat got your tongue?' Daniel replied with attached pictures of Ori, some of him holding and petting her, one of him kissing and biting at her ears.

Seongwoo stared at the photos with his stomach turning violently and groaned, "Hot damn, how I wish I could spend a day as his cat. What a great life those princesses are leading."

Seongwoo was completely shook up after that. His face and ears were the same color as the flower almost and he just couldn’t stop giggling. The two twin girls with ice cream looked at him like he was nuts. He tried to play it off by waving at them and then turned elsewhere, pretending to be interested in something on a leaf nearby his head.

“Oh, mwoji?”

He was shocked when one of them spoke Korean to him. "Ajussi, I think you might miss your bus if you don’t stop fooling around. Your people all went that way ages ago."

"Neh? What did you say?" He checked the time, but he hadn't recalled exactly when they got off. Had fifteen minutes passed by already?

"Oh my god! Thanks girls! Anyung!" he waved to them, grateful for the tip, before taking off.

Unfortunately, he was too late. His bus was nowhere in sight. It had already left the parking lot area. He paced around in circles on top of the hot asphalt, nearly having a heart attack. He had his phone and a bit of cash but that was it. He had left his bag with his passport and wallet full of credit cards and cash on board. Like a total idiot.

Seongwoo pulled at his head, groaning in despair. Why had he not written down the time? Set some alarm to remind him when to go back to the bus?

Time...clock...his phone had a clock...Wait, he still had a phone! He had an international traveler pay as you go sim card as well. He could make a phone call to the tour guide. All hope wasn’t lost just yet. Luckily, the number was in his voucher in his email which he was able to access with data. He speedily dialed it.

"H-hello? My name Ong Seongwoo. You... leave me at stop. Help."

He was nervous and panicked, which didn't help the fact that he was speaking to a native in his worse than usual failed baby like English. The guide didn't understand, as to be expected. "Hello? Stop what? Help you with what? Who is this?"

"You. Forget. At stop. Bus leave me. Come at stop. One times more. Please."

Seongwoo sniffled and bit down on his lip, wildly gesturing with his free hand as if that would help the man who couldn’t see him. He was close to tears and about to shout at the guide in Korean why he couldn't figure it out by simply piecing words together. Had they really not done a head count before departing? They had no idea he was missing? How could they leave a traveler behind?

"I'm. Here. Please. Come find. No bag. No passport. All there on bus. Help."

He kept trying but the guide just wasn't able to get it. He kept asking questions, trying to guess at what he meant but always off. The man groaned in frustration just like Seongwoo had been, losing his patience. Seongwoo was about to hang up, thinking all hope was lost and he just had to hitchhike back to the company where he’d throw a fit and demand a refund for this ridiculous incident.

The guide was then shouting to the other passengers. "Hey, anyone here can speak Korean and English well? I need translation."

"Oh, thank God! A Korean person please come and save me, preferably a cute one I can repay with dinner," Seongwoo muttered in his native tongue, letting out a sigh of relief.

Still, knowing the bus was going farther away, he bit at his fingernails as he waited. The voice that came on moments later was thick, deep, husky, and heavily accented from a southern region of Korea.

"Hello? How can I help you? There seems to be an issue."

It was slightly familiar somehow. He figured maybe it was just similar to a tone of someone on TV. Seongwoo had more important things to worry about, like getting back on the bus. He tossed the note to the back of his mind for now.

"Hello, I need help. You guys left without me. Was there really no head count or name call? I am stranded at the stop right now. My bag, passport and wallet are on the bus. I just lost track of the time. I am hoping can they come back and get me? I don't have enough cash on me to catch a taxi..."

"Ah, I see, hold on. I swear there was a head count though…Anyway, I'll tell the guide. Don't worry and stay put right there."

The Korean man translated. There seemed to be confusion on the other line for a couple of minutes. Seongwoo bounced on the tips of his feet, wearing his nails down with his impatience.

"What happened?" he barked when there was finally a moment of silence from both men.

"The guide is terribly sorry. It seems that he miscounted. There is one person missing. We found the bag. Leaving you there wasn't on purpose, he insisted. What's your name? Just to check with the list for protocol…"

Seongwoo sighed, half relieved, half frustrated. This tour was run by a bunch of irritating idiots, apparently. He was definitely not going to be booking with them in the future.

"My name is Ong Seongwoo. Not Hong, not Gong. Really, it's just Ong. I am on the roster."

"Ah, so you are, Seongwoo-ssi...We will be there in ten minutes. We already turned around. Get some water, stay in the shade, just relax, and don’t be anxious anymore. Your journey will continue soon, better than before I’m sure."

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Seongwoo grumbled as he grumpily shut off the phone, about to put it in his pocket when it vibrated.

Daniel had sent a message just then, as if he could tell from whatever thousands of miles away through electric currents or supernatural emotion waves that he was feeling upset. How did he do that? Were they really fated?

'Things are going to be great for you today. No worries and just wait and see what grand moments the day brings.'

'Thanks for that. You don't know how much I need it or how much it helps.'

Seongwoo wasn't feeling fully himself but he was getting there. Once he got to a pretty place and stood behind the shutter, he would feel even better surely. Taking photos was the thing that made him happiest. It was his escape.

 

 

He bowed to the tour guide and apologized sincerely as soon as he got on the bus. The tour guide clapped him on the back, looking sincerely apologetic.

"Sorry about that. It was all my mistake. we will be refunding a bit of your fee as an apology. Thankfully, a kind Korean man helped out. Otherwise you might have been in quite the ugly pickle there, having to hitchhike to the tour agency.”

"May I ask...um, who talks phone?" Seongwoo asked in simplified, heavily accented English he was always slightly embarrassed by.

The tan, friendly Australian man pointed to the back of the bus. "He's back there on the left. The handsome blondie with the sun glasses and white T."

Seongwoo was planning to tell him thank you and ask how he could repay his kindness for volunteering to help a stranger who deserved to pay for his stupid mistake. It appeared though as if the blonde was sleeping. It was hard to tell with sunglasses and a mask and him being motionless.

For now, Seongwoo went to his seat to check on his belongings, planning to approach him at one of the next tour stops when they would all wake up and get out. It looked like he was with his friends. He wouldn't want to disturb. He would wait until the guy was awake and isolated.

Luckily, all of his things were still in the seat and nothing was missing from the bag. The bag hadn't been touched at all it would seem. Well, it certainly made him feel secure and relieved he was with a group of decent, trustworthy people for once. Things weren't always that way. Sure, he had been stolen from before, like anyone else on trips.

Seongwoo was listening to music and glancing curiously in the direction of his sleeping savior when he sensed movement. The masked blondie in white stood up and stretched, groaning like his huge body was feeling stiff.

"What a bod..." Seongwoo muttered, mouth dropped open and watering.

Just from the backside at this distance, he could tell the guy was tall with incredibly long legs, large feet, and the widest set of buff shoulders. His skin was tan, his arms and neck were thick and veiny, showing impressive strength. Seongwoo bet he had abs and huge biceps when flexing.

That backside, especially that plush, bubble bum almost spilling out of his fit jeans and the clothing hanger like broad shoulders were familiar, as bitable as they all were. Seongwoo brushed the thought aside. It was impossible. He was imagining it because he missed him, that was all.

He had given fake hints galore. Daniel had also sent proof that he had gone on a plane to another country. It didn't make any rational sense for his heart to be racing with anticipation or his eyes to be filling with hope, expanding. Especially it didn't make any sense for him to be at the edge of his seat just then, clutching his arm rest, praying the man—his precious muse--would turn around so he could see his face again.

The blonde stretched some more and then came out into the aisle. He turned around—finally--as if on his way to the bathroom, sauntering in a laid back, confident manner on his amazingly long legs. Seongwoo jerked his head back to his phone after he seemed to be looking in his direction. He watched secretly through his long, feathery, black bangs as the man approached, playing with the black mask covering half his face.

The gait, the way he held himself--confident, at ease, slow, a bit of swag, the grace of an experienced dancer who could be light on his feet if need be--it could be him, Seongwoo figured. The caterpillar eye brows, the nose bridge, the jaw shape...

The man stopped at his section, hanging on the seat in front of him. He pulled down his mask, revealing red tinted, plush lips that were smirking with attractive dimples in a round face.

 

 

"D-Daniel?" Seongwoo breathed out, his mouth hanging open and his phone falling to his lap. “Seriously?”

"Yup, that's my name. Daniel Kang," the guy responded playfully in confirmation, slipping his glasses halfway down to reveal his angular, dark brown eyes with flashes of gold flecks.

Seongwoo spotted the freckle under one clearly. It was really Daniel that he had met yesterday, holy shit. He wasn’t dreaming. But how? He took a flight and…

"Wassup Spidey."

Seongwoo covered his face, giggling.

"Well that's the understatement of the year. You just show up in front of me when you’re supposed to be enjoying sight-seeing around some other country and all I get is a ‘wassup spidey’? You scared the life out of me. What on Earth...?" Seongwoo could barely speak properly, he was shocked and continuously giggling like this was the funniest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Daniel smirked more arrogantly as he reached out and bopped the blogger on the nose. "I figured your hints out, obviously. I wanted to meet you as soon as possible, so I thought a lot about your mischievous plans."

Seongwoo flushed and stuttered. "Neh? But how? There was no sense at all."

“Exactly. That was what clicked. I figured you were staying in the country. It’s huge, far away from where we just were, and there are other famous cities around. I read your mind loud and clear. Freaky, right?”

Seongwoo shook his head with a playful grin. “Indeed, you did and it is freaky. Also rather genius, for someone who looks like a dumb puppy. I must say I’m impressed.”

Daniel started moving down the aisle. Seongwoo felt instantly disappointed. His hand snapped out to stop Daniel’s movement. Daniel froze in response, gazing back at him over his shoulder curiously.

"Wait, um...thanks." At least he wanted to get that out. "You really saved me back there."

"You are much more the Romeo type than me, Rome-Ong," Daniel snorted, clapping him on the shoulder. "Speaking of, are you so direction challenged like you confessed that you got lost on the way to the bathroom? How did you notice the bus was gone after being there over thirty minutes?"

Seongwoo was left stumbling and red all over with shame at the teasing comment.

"No, it was just, um, I got distracted..." He admitted sheepishly.

"Did you look in a mirror? Nothing more distracting than your pretty face."

This time he jerked and threw his phone on the floor as Daniel brushed a finger gently along his chin. That was the compliment of the century disguised as a witty joke.

"If you need help, next time just ask. I'll lead you there, hand in hand," Daniel leaned in to whisper while placing his hand over Seongwoo's shaky one reaching towards the floor so their fingers fit between the gaps for a moment.

Seongwoo stared there, relishing the contact. For a stolen moment, they curled their fingers in a ball and squeezed.

"I will come back once my friends go back to sleep. Wait for me, Romeong. Don't you dare sleep and never wake up. Or I will wake you up in a way you might not just like…"

As if he really could after Daniel had just figuratively sucker punched him with reality like that. To say that he was shocked and happy was a vast understatement. He could hardly contain himself from pulling the man to sit down next to him, never wanting to let his hand go again.

Daniel was just so... adventurous, fun, and unpredictable. Plus, great company, easy on the eyes, and possessing a voice which could melt his insides into goo in seconds. Daniel sensed his reluctancy through his hands and slight pouty frown.

"I will be back soon, promise. We have a whole day left."

Hmm, that was a nice thought that put a satisfied smile on Seongwoo's face that before could only be brought on by the first sip of a hot macchiato after a full day of blister-inducing photographing. Was it going to be enough though? 6 hours? Could he get Kang Daniel out of his system and stop being such a love-sick fool with that?

"No need to hurry. And wash your hands."

"If you are that worried about if I am a properly trained pup, just come with me. More fun with two people in a small place." Daniel winked.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. "I don't go with just anyone."

"These insurance enough?" He pulled up his shirt just a few seconds, enough for Seongwoo to catch sigh of a tattoo of black cursive Latin phrase running over his pelvis.

He was left staring at the other's tummy, even when he'd put down the shirt, the image haunting him. He was lost in thoughts of how he wanted to push the fabric up and lick all over that tattoo and the bone next to it. Not to mention the rolling hills that went on for days…

"Seongwoo?"

"Neh?" Daniel had lifted his chin up by the finger, seeming half mused and half concerned. "You doing okay there?"

"I’m not sure. I was suddenly attacked. I think I have gone blind actually." He half laughed, his face turning grapefruit. He waved at his cheeks, feeling terribly hot.

"Cutie...Did you like it that much, hyung? I promise there's a lot more to explore that you will surely like. Good healing for the eyes...and nice to... fondle..." Daniel whispered near his ear, then lightly kissed nearby along his cheek bone.

Seongwoo was steaming out his ears like a train. His mind was reeling with detailed fantasies, vividly recalling the bits of skin he had seen and felt, imaging the rest and liking every bit of even the idea of fooling around with the hot blonde with the rocking body he was about to go insane. But, he wasn't that kind of guy... He shouldn’t and really couldn’t do that sort of thing, it just wasn’t in him…

 

 

(Mature content up ahead)

 

A few minutes later they had both ninjad their way into the boy's bathroom. There was a tiny sink and counter and a toilet with barely enough room for one person to walk around. With two and being that they were exceptionally tall, they kept bumping into things, muttering 'ouch' and sprouting purple marks neither had intended happening that way.

"How did I end up here? This isn't like me..." Seongwoo laughed as they rubbed a bump on his head.

"If it helps, I know you likely won't believe me, but this is a first for me as well."

Seongwoo snorted and slapped his firm chest. Indeed he didn't believe him. Especially when he was smirking sexily like that, a burning desire and devilish twinkle in his hooded eyes that were staring hungrily at his lips. Daniel seemed much more experience with this sort of thing and eager to do…whatever they were going to next. Seongwoo had long lost his cognitive abilities.

"Just um...be gentle, whatever you're planning. And not...like...too far..." Seongwoo muttered, turning more bashful, playing with his hair and putting some distance between them.

Daniel wasn't having much of that though. He had captured Seongwoo's hands and put them on his chest. Seongwoo gulped, staring there with a mesmerized expression.

"Hyung...you like abs, right?"

Seongwoo's eyes widened, connecting with his before fearfully flashing down. He nodded slightly.

Daniel chuckled, looking at the other fondly, thinking he was the cutest guy on Earth. Unlike his looks suggested, he was acting like a total virgin. If he was, that was even better. Daniel would be honored to take that from him. He knew that he could treat Seongwoo gently and make him feel really nice. He wanted to make him his already but he decided he could settle for less since the blogger wanted things slow. An elegant, pretty, sweet man like this deserved more than a bathroom for that anyway.

Daniel pressed his flattened hands lower and lower until they were curiously cupping his belly. "I'm not ticklish. Feel all you want," he encouraged.

Seongwoo hesitated, biting at his lip. After sharing looks, he boldly went under Daniel's shirt. Daniel's breath hitched. He fell back on the wall, clutching Seongwoo's arms, abs convulsing. Seongwoo was only touching lightly with his fingertips, worried about hurting him and not sure how brazen he was allowed to be with the stranger.

He watched Daniel's face while licking his lips, more boldly laying his hands flat on the hot, hard ridges once he saw that Daniel was more than okay with this. He pressed and slid up and down, digging his fingers into the muscles and smooth gaps between. Daniel rolled his head, eyes fluttering, groaning through wet parted lips, clearly enjoying and wanting more.

"Hyung...can I kiss you soon?" He asked as his grip tightened on Seongwoo's elbows, pulling him closer.

His head leaned in, eyes half opening. They found themselves an inch away, thighs brushing, eyes dilated, hazy, and wandering over the sensual expressions they shared. The moment was tense and thick with buzzing clouds of sexual tension.

"Yes, please do so, very soon..." Daniel watched, mesmerized and half gone with desire as Seongwoo slowly licked his lips, a nervous habit.

“You should be careful when doing that…”

Then he was pressing Seongwoo back, against the counter, leaning forward with one hand on the mirror and the other cradling Seongwoo's jaw and buried in his silky hair. Ong had expected the kiss to be rushed and hard. Daniel controlled his power at the last minute, making it sweet, slow and gentle.

It was still intense and emotional in an odd way. They both were expressing how much they had been wanting this and how happy they were it was actually happening by some miracle. His muse...he tasted exactly how Seongwoo pictured the pink cotton candy clouds during sunset that he saw in LA would. Lovely, succulent, fluffy, romantic, heart fluttering.

That one kiss made him think of a hundred new poems which were then lost as his mind went blank from new, overwhelming, delightful sensations. Daniel should be given an award for the world's greatest kisser.

With a little nudge, Seongwoo found himself as a sacrifice for the man's ferocious, starving lips. Daniel nipped and licked over his lips before delving his tongue in deep, consuming, conquering, and setting fire all his insides. Seongwoo could do nothing but surrender and moan, limp against the counter, barely able to respond with a kiss or tongue flick back. That is until Daniel lifted him on top of the sink, pulling his arms and legs to wrap around his buff body, mouth encouraging him to stop being a zombie and join him in play time.

Seongwoo found himself desperate and clingy, sloppily exploring every muscle he could reach, groping greedily. Their teeth clashed in their enthusiastic tongue play as they fought each other fiercely for dominance in the kiss. Daniel stepped closer, spreading his thighs wider, pressing until the fronts of their jeans were pressed together. They moaned and bit down on each other's lips, sucking, tongues lightly lapping the spots that were becoming painful and soon promised to swell.

Daniel hugged around his back, wiggling his hips so their bumps rubbed together. Seongwoo gasped in response, resulting in his mouth being torn away. He hated not having the contact. Daniel followed immediately as he panted, just as desperate to reunite, chasing him just as he had been for week with the hope of someday succeeding in a stolen, intense, intimate moment like this. They hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut in bliss, fingers digging into flesh, hair, or fabric as their mouths found each other again. Then, they started to truly dance, their harsh breaths, slurps, drool, and heavy moans mingling like a perfectly timed, expert tango.

"You okay?" Daniel asked after Seongwoo hit his knee on the door handle.

Seongwoo clutched at him, forcing his head close again, unaware of his pain because he had a one-track mind. "Come back, don't stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off right there hehehe *evil grin Will it continue in the next chapter? Hmm, if so, how far will they go? Anyways. I'm out on a trip and the next chapter has yet to be edited and added to. So I can't promise a week until the next update exactly but we will just have to see what I've got time for. Hope you guys enjoyed their time on the bus. What a silly way to meet and then what they are doing just ten minutes after they meet up again. BOYS *rolls eyes
> 
> Comments much appreciated, as well as recommends etc. Love ya~ even all my shy, silent readers too. Sure I will hear something from you on my stories or twitter some day lol. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Encounter in Melbourne (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day and night, Ongniel spend time together, sometimes with Daniel's friends, on the bus trip. Daniel acts as Seongwoo's model officially as they agreed. They spill some secrets about each other, flirt a lot, hold hands and cuddle up while discussing a variety of topics. Gets a bit angsty when it comes time to say goodbye, though Daniel wants to meet again before they leave the country, Seongwoo is not sure since he doesn't want to get attached and get hurt in the future.

Daniel went out of the bathroom first, as they had agreed to, a huge satisfied smile illumunating his face. Seongwoo stayed inside several more minutes, fixed his hair and cooled down his face the best he could with lukewarm water. 

After going back to his seat, Seongwoo tried to distract himself from looking forward by reading poetry, writing and listening to his favorite playlist. His eyes kept wandering to Daniel, who was chatting and laughing with his friends. 

They seemed like a fun bunch, to be honest. Seongwoo felt oddly envious. He wondered what it was like not to always travel alone, having someone to joke around, take your picture, awe over scenery, and split delicious food with. He bet you could try and enjoy yourself a lot more. Sometimes he went so long without talking--unlike Daniel, he wasn't the type to talk to himself--that he forgot what his voice sounded like. 

He bit his lip as his thoughts took a naughty turn when catching glances of the blonde's lips and hands that had minutes ago been exploring his body, driving him utterly insane. He wondered how that had even happened and what had honestly come over him, but he couldn’t say that he regretted it. Not a single sexy, intense, pleasurful minute of that impulsive moment. 

Just when he was starting to sigh, feeling depressed and lonely, missing the vlogger, he appeared as if Seongwoo had summoned him unknowingly. His friends were fast asleep he noticed before blinking up at the blonde waving at him with a sweet, friendly smile, huge dimples flashing, eyes nearly disappearing and as warm as cocoa. 

"Hey. Missed me?"

Seongwoo stopped blinking and rolled his eyes. "No one said so. Don't be so cocky." 

"I wasn't, though as now you know, I have clear reason to be. I was just hoping, since I was missing you," Daniel replied cheekily. 

Seongwoo was left gaping, floundering for words, his face heating. 

"Mind if I sit? Scoot."

Seongwoo put down his bag and slid over to the window seat. 

"What are you listening to?" 

Seongwoo tried to change the song, but he was too late. The pup had plopped down, taken his phone and put in one of his ear buds. Their bodies were exceptionally hot and tingly where they were pressed up much too close together. He was screwed, but not the way he would preferred to be. He could have been, if only he'd been a bit braver and more adventurous like Daniel was.

"Get Ugly? Oh, I love this song too! But what were you thinking of, hyung? Already hoping for more adventures with me?" 

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows, looking flirty while mercilessly teasing him. Seongwoo groaned, sinking in the chair and putting his flaming face into his hands in shame. Daniel chuckled rather evilly. Then he took his hand, linked their fingers over his holy denim jeaned knee, slinging an arm around the brunette's shoulders. 

"You're not the only one, no worries there. Back there, the way you changed, it was..." 

"Shh..." 

Seongwoo had insisted they not talk about what happened back there. He felt too naughty about it. It was just some hot, passionate kissing, but the place and considering how long he knew the partner--his mother would disown her little Christian boy, to say the least. He was too into the vlogger, the things that boy could get him to do that he rationally never would otherwise. That person back there he barely knew and was embarassed to recall.

"I like that you look like a total fuck boy, but you are as skittish and innocent as Bambi. It is adorable, funny, and oddly insanely attractive." 

Seongwoo pouted, looking at him with offense, though his heart jumped a bit with the last remark. That feeling was mutual. 

"That didn't sound like a compliment."

"It was though," Daniel insisted playfully, rubbing their fit-so-unbelievably-well fingers together. 

"Liar. Who raised you to be such a brat? Teasing your elders without an inch of shame," Seongwoo scolded, biting back a grin Daniel wanted to suck up like the cream in the middle of custard bread. 

The blogger's lips had been sweeter and tastier even. They were addictive. Back there, he hadn't wanted to stop. If only Seongwoo hadn't been so worried about getting caught by another passenger who might have to piss. I mean, that was half the fun doing things in public places--the thrill. He had pretty much died and gone to heaven for several minutes. 

Who would have thought I would be making out with THE Ong Seongwoo in a bus bathroom in Melbourne several minutes after we met the second time? Daniel couldn't stop giggling as he listened and swayed to the rhythm of the fantastic pop song with the rather erotic lyrics. Who wouldn't want to 'get ugly' with THE Ong Seongwoo, could you blame him for being rock hard at just the sight of him? 

"Did you have a nice flight?" 

"Sure, I like flying. I enjoy looking at the clouds." 

"Right, I know what you mean. They're just so fluffy. Like.." 

"Marshmallows?" Seongwoo suggested, trying to play the game they liked, 'bet you can't finish my sentence.' 

"I was gonna say jellies." 

Seongwoo snorted, covering his mouth bashfully as he giggled. "You and jellies..." 

"Oh? I didn't tell you that, hyung. The only way you would know that is to stalk my blog!" 

"Er...No comment." 

Seongwoo stubbornly stared out the window, attempting to wipe off his telling grin. Daniel caught it with excitement. He was such a puppy. Who got that excited over something like that? Of course he would have scrolled down a bit, out of sheer curiosity. There was no real meaning behind that, it was just a normal reaction.

"That's alright. I will confess that I stalked yours since weeks and weeks ago. And that I used that intel to go to the city you were in around the same days." 

Seongwoo liked the feel of the other's head lying on his shoulder. It made him feel cared for and closer to the near stranger. Who got lucky enough to have their crush and muse this smitten over you when you hadn't really even attempted any courting? 

He liked that he could just be himself and not stress about impressing or wooing this time. The feeling of being adored and wanted just as he was, he liked that very much. He finally wasn't the least bit lonely. He hadn't been aware until recently that he had been feeling that way but it was nice to have it taken away. 

"Wasn't that two of the questions we agreed to skip? I guess I should answer two as well..." 

"Are you single?" Daniel jumped in half a second later, making it obvious he had been dying to know the answer to that one the most. 

Seongwoo chuckled, answering a minute later after some debate. "Yes, I am not attached to anyone now. How could I be while traveling? It would be hard to have fun." 

"Right, no bathroom or cafe adventures with strangers that turn out to be stalker fans." 

"And I'd miss them too, for other things besides bathroom...stuff...You can keep stalking me. I don't mind it," Seongwoo admitted softly, not fully ellaborating on the hidden meaning but letting the hint out there(that he'd missed him and liked his company). 

“Good, because I don’t have any intention of stopping.” 

Daniel snuggled closer and squeezed his fingers tight. Seongwoo could tell his smile was huge and blinding. His confession made the other happy. Well, both of those things made him feel exceptionally happy as well. 

"How about you make it easier for me then and tell me where you're going next? Better yet, let's just go together." 

Seongwoo chuckled and shook his head, watching the passing towering trees and grassy fields. 

"Then I lose my mystery and no more interesting games. I told you it's better if it's casual and coincidental." 

Daniel broke into laughter, as incredibly nice as usual. "Come on, you know it never was, hyung. You just like to be chased, is that it?" 

"Perhaps..." he drawled in a sing-song fashion, smirking. 

"Ugh...How infuriatingly attractive you are. I guess I am going to have to chase you to the ends of the Earth before you accept I really like you, huh?" 

"Well, maybe not quite that far. At least one more place. One more fun game of chance." 

"Alright, I will play your game some more. But next time, I get more than just a single day with you if I win." 

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose that Daniel had started fondling and snapped at his fingers. 

"I can hardly spare time for two full days…" 

Daniel had this naughty smirk that forshadowed something Seongwoo was wary of. "Not what I had in mind. If I guess the next place, then I want a day and the night too." 

Seongwoo started steaming out of the ears again and smiling shy, half laughing in shock. "Um..." 

"I never said what we would be doing~ I was thinking you needed a model to shoot at night as well, that’s all. What gutter was your mind going down? This pervy hyung!" 

Daniel was messing with him again, enjoying his reactions. Seongwoo slapped his arm, telling him to knock it off. 

 

They ended up making a deal that Daniel could have him for part of a night and a full day next time as long as Seongwoo could use him as a model today and he took it seriously so some nice shots came out. That was how the rest of their first day was planned out. It had started with quite a bang, leaving them both shell-shocked. In a good way. 

The scenery they saw that day was beautiful, especially the cliffs, ocean, fields, and the central part of the city with the coolest rather old-fashioned bridges running over the glistening, dark blue river. Seongwoo followed Daniel and his friends around silently, remaining allusive, doing what he was always seen doing—taking pictures. 

Occasionally Daniel split away from them and Seongwoo took pictures of him. Seongwoo let it happen naturally, not giving him any instructions or really interacting with the blonde at all. It was his intention for Daniel's friends to think at most that he just took shots Daniel happened to be in or that Daniel accidentally blocked his shot as he wandered. Until Daniel insisted on pulling him over to the group, bragging about his photography skills and making up a story about how he had made a new friend while they were waiting in line for the bathroom back at the rest stop. 

Most of his friends were Korean, and all were incredibly friendly and talkative. They were quite the noisy bunch, especially Sungwoon. No one had anything on Daniel, who's mouth always seemed to be on the move, even talking to himself and any animal he saw. Seongwoo was comparatively quiet. The only time he was talkative was with Daniel and that was because then he was a good listener and Seongwoo felt less shy, somehow feeling comfortable and natural around Daniel which wasn't normal. 

Seongwoo guessed he just oddly preferred his company over any others he had met on this trip. Was it because they were similar in many ways but opposite in an interesting way so they didn't end up clashing or boring each other at all? 

Seongwoo had a blast with Daniel modeling for him. His muse made every shot perfect, adding an extra aesthetic umph. He hardly had to do anything but stand there, his visuals and proportions were that good. Whenever he smiled, bit his lips, winked, cocked his head, looked away to show off his handsome profile, from behind the shutter Seongwoo was shaking and feverish, his heart racing. 

They had not slept a wink on the bus ride between stops as most other passengers were as they were just too engaged in conversation about anything and everything, some things personal but mostly random. Seongwoo had admitted to being rich. His parents were jewelers, successful ones. They had started a brand even Daniel had heard of, though it wasn't Korean. 

Daniel had admitted to liking cats better than dogs which Seongwoo didn’t agree with, having never left Korea until this trip, being a student majoring in game programming, being a game addict, and not thinking of himself as cute, actually detesting the word used to describe him, finding it insulting. Seongwoo understood how Busan men had that 'ssamgnamja' image, so saw he could feel like that. Still, throughout their 'date' which was more like a hangout and photo session of his friends, Seongwoo had to keep biting his tongue when he was on the brink of saying the foul 'c' word. He really just was the very definition of what bloggers called 'uwu'. 

"So..." Daniel paused to yawn. 

They were both fighting sleep as the bus traveled back to their various hotels. It was pitch black outside. They had been walking, photographing and talking constantly. Daniel had stopped bothering to keep his friends in the dark and the last few hours he had just been chilling, chattering away with Seongwoo in the very back. They wanted to talk about a lot more before they got separated. 

"When are you heading out?" 

"Tomorrow night." 

Seongwoo next stifled a yawn since they were freaking contagious. "Oh, really? Me too. What time?" 

"Mine is at..." He paused and they shared a playful sideways look, revealing the information at the same time. "Eleven." 

"Eleven too? Really?" 

"Neh!" 

"Heol!"   
"Sincha!"  
"Wonjeon!"  
"Daebak!" 

They went back and forth like this for a minute, bouncing up and down in the bus seats, grasping and squeezing and clapping the other's hands in child-like excitement. They both refrained from saying where they were going, Seongwoo saying he would hint only just before he got on the flight, since then he felt like Daniel wouldn't be able to change his flight at the last minute. If they met again, which he immensely hoped since the day could be great and he really liked him, Seongwoo wanted it to be a genuine coincidence this time. 

They eventually lost the fight to sleep as they rested against each other holding hands snugly while in the midst of discussing the events of their date together. Seongwoo dreamed of Daniel on the bus before he alighted, being one of the first hotel stops. Only the dream was actually a memory of something that had happened during their time off the bus that he didn't want to forget. 

 

Seongwoo was at the cliffs facing over the ocean at incredible heights. He had just finished taking a ton of pictures without any people. Since he had been wandering around behind Daniel's group, listening to them chatter and joke, taking pictures wherever they or Director Dan saw a sudden urge to capture, he hadn't had quite as much time to get the shots he wanted for his blog. Good thing that his friends were handsome and naturally good at models so it wasn't a waste of time or a total bore. 

One of those places was here especially. The gorge was the highlight, the main reason he came to Melbourne. He had really wanted to shoot it himself and see the magnificent natural beauty up close. Daniel cleared his throat, letting the blogger that was just a few meters away from the flowing tide know of his presence. 

"You're not disturbing me."

Seongwoo turned with a sweet smile and gestured his hand, beckoning the other closer. Daniel shrugged, walking forward lazily with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"I didn't want to interrupt the legendary artist in the middle of making masterpieces." 

Seongwoo snorted, hand dropping to his side, the other holding up the camera. 

"Hardly. Just some random photos." 

"But seriously, you're really good. I've always thought so. I've saved a lot of those random photos, the more random the better." 

"Thanks…" Seongwoo remarked absently, distracted by his shooting. 

"I bet you are good at a lot of things actually...." Daniel spoke in a low, sensual tone as he stuck close behind Seongwoo, wrapped his arms around his stomach, and laid his head on his shoulder. 

Seongwoo squirmed, looking about wildly and flushing. Daniel gripped him tighter, grinning playfully, refusing to back off though that was clearly what Seongwoo was signaling he wished. 

"Hey, they might see--" the blogger hissed anxiously.

"So? If they saw, they would either be blessed or jealous. You are too gorgeous to be a normal human. Spill your secrets. What are you really? Angel? Fairy? Vampire? Nine-Tailed Fox? Whatever it is, you are the most captivating creature that exists in the universe." 

Seongwoo's face was flaming, his hands shaking on his camera, his back much too warm from the flush contact. When Daniel hugged him, he really didn't want to leave a smidgen of space between any part of their bodies, he noticed. It was nice but overwhelming since he wasn't used to such intense intimacy. 

"Stop, you really go overboard with the flattery. You clearly have my interest. I'm here now, aren't I? You don't need to try so hard," he muttered, voice drowning in embarrassment and bashfulness. 

"I do though. Since I really like you and wish that my efforts will get you to stop this chase early. Because I really wish you'd just be mine..." 

Seongwoo's heart and breathing stopped for several seconds. He certainly shouldn't make promises with a stranger he met while traveling but those words were indeed tempting. Daniel was changing the topic before he had a chance to respond, seeming uncomfortable and a bit bashful himself after confessing. 

"It's a shame this handsome model face of yours is only ever behind the camera. You should be in some of these pictures." 

"I am!" He insisted as Daniel took his camera. 

"Not just selfies, you dork. Come on, I will show you I have some photography skills as well." 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes as Daniel pulled him towards the ocean to get him in front of the camera. "Oh, this I've gotta see. Videos are totally different, you know. And you aren't even looking when you shoot because you're in the middle of an attempt to kill yourself." 

"I know it is. But I still know some tricks. And killing myself is an exaggeration that makes you seem like quite the diva." 

Daniel then proceeded to surprise him by confidently directing him where to stand, look, how to pose and what sort of thing you think of to get his desired expression. They took several shots. 

"How is it?" 

"Hmm, not bad." 

He really liked a few of them. Daniel had made him look nicer than he could himself with just selfies anyway. He gave the camera back and nodded with approval. 

"You can be my photographer then. Every here and there." 

"So, now you're my model? Cool! I can't wait to take more pictures. In other places too. I bet you would look good everywhere." 

"When we are in the city, maybe you can help me take my boyfriend pictures."

"Neh?" Daniel's face flamed up, sounded betrayed. "Boyfriend? You said you were single though?" 

Seongwoo giggled, showing him a folder on his phone. He took pictures at an angle so it looked like his fans were walking with him through various places, being led by his hand. They were artistic and sweet, and he looked so fabulous and sweet. 

"These are impossible to take by myself. I have to ask locals or tourists. It takes a lot of shots before I get what I really want." 

"Ah, I see. Sure I can help with that. I get to hold your hand, right?" 

The puppy smile was blinding and full of joy as he laced their fingers together, as usual without permission or warning. Seongwoo felt like he had come home. It was just so natural and right and comforting. They had gone too many minutes separated for his taste as much as he hated to admit it. He was becoming quite ridiculously whipped.

"Don't take bad pictures just to keep holding it though," he muttered, pressing up on his nose as he flushed and looked out over the crashing, foamy, white and teal waves. 

"Aw~ You read my mind, you didn't have to shut me down though. I'm sure you love holding my hand too." 

I do, actually I feel like I don't want to ever let it go, but inevitably it's going to happen, soon we will be separated again, I hate it and I'm a bit scared the loneliness coming after that will be worse this time, the blogger thought. 

Daniel stared with a small, fond smile as the brunette spaced out, full of his own complicated but less depressing thoughts. He didn't necessarily like that he seemed sad but he was proud that the man was clearly thinking of him.

 

 

When he woke up, Seongwoo had a hard time taking his hand out of Daniel's. It wasn't because he was gripping hard, rather it was loose because he was sleeping. He just didn't want to leave the blonde vlogger’s side. 

He slung his bag over one shoulder as the bus pulled up to his stop and people started shuffling out into the aisle to alight. They were parked but Seongwoo was still just there staring down at where their hands were linked, chewing on his lip hesitantly. An impulsive part of him wanted to pretend that he had slept through his stop and see if Daniel would take his bait and they could spend the night continuing what they started in the bathroom at his hotel room. 

The rational part said that he shouldn't. He had a schedule tomorrow and delaying their unavoidable separation would just make it harder. The only other option would be to date while traveling around the world for who knew how long spending more of his college fund conjuring the wrath of his powerful, rather strict parents. It was better for him to just leave now before he made a mess of his life and put his heart through turmoil. 

"To stay or to go...that is the question..."

It seems like a messy heartbreak that would be worth it when times are good though, he admitted to himself as he watched the other sleeping. Daniel might deny it all he wants but right now he was the cutest being in existence. Without a doubt.

Seongwoo squeezed his hand and brushed his golden bangs away to gently kiss his forehead. Daniel finally stirred, squeezing back and frowning. 

"You going?" He grumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. 

"I really should..." Seongwoo responded softly, letting the rest of his words dangle unspoken.

But I really don't want to. If you told me not to go, I would stay. Unfortunately for his irrational side that was fighting hard, Daniel didn't. Maybe because he was just too nice and thoughtful.

"Sweet dreams. Have a good day tomorrow. See you for dinner..." 

They had talked about possibly eating a meal and going to the airport together since their check-ins were around same time. Seongwoo was still debating if that was a good idea. Another one of those pesky dilemmas--he wanted to, sure, but should he really do that? It was this hard just to get off the bus when he had the chance to see him tomorrow...

"I will let you know. I could be running late." 

"Because you got lost again? Call me up, I'll help. I will lead you the whole way, Romeo-ong." 

Daniel was wearing a teasing smile but hadn't yet opened his eyes which seemed sewed shut with fatigue. Seongwoo couldn’t help himself-- he softly brushed the other's face and lingered. Daniel hummed in a groggy tone, suggesting it felt nice. He did it some more, wishing time stopped so he could continue doing it for forever. The passengers were almost all out the door. He was running out of time in which to bail and keep his rationality. He wished he had the power to stop time yet again.

"Shush. Why are you disrespecting your hyung again?" 

"Psh. I see no hyung here. You act younger than me. I swear you lied about your age. Maybe I should check your ID..." 

Seongwoo ignored that comment, feeling it was true but not wanting to acknowledge it. He liked having some semblance of power knowing he was older though not taller or smarter or manlier or braver or stronger. 

"You just want to hold my hand more." 

"You caught me there. I want to glue our hands together. It feels so nice..." He chuckled, playing with Seongwoo's fingers. "I'm also curious to see if you look as handsome even in ID pictures because it's hard to look good in those..."

The blogger’s breath caught. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe he was feeling lonely and tearing up already, like they were breaking up and saying goodbye forever ugh. 

When did I get to be such a drama queen? I have known this guy what, two minutes, and we shared a couple hugs and kisses and personal tidbits, that's it. So why did he feel so attached and heartbroken? 

"I should go..." he murmured glumly.

"Then go. I'm not stopping you, you're the one delaying." 

Daniel released his hand, smiling in tease, and gave him a little tap and shove on the knee as a sign for him to get going already. "See you tomorrow." 

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, looking down. "Yeah, maybe." 

"Don't be like that, Ongie..." Daniel stuck out his lips after reprimanding him in a whiney tone and finally opening one eye just a crack. "I'll see you tomorrow, definitely."

Seongwoo flushed bashfully. He took Daniel's discarded cap and leaned in, blocking the view of other passengers. He wanted to give Daniel the best kiss he ever had, in case it was their last. That way they would both have one last great moment to remember their miracle encounters by. 

They got lost in the kiss, Daniel gripping his arms tight and returning the steamy, emotional, rather romantic kiss with fervor, not holding back one bit. They were interrupted by the horn, the driver asking if there were no more people who needed off. When they broke away quickly, Seongwoo was too embarrassed and emotional, tears spilling down his cheeks, so he stood up and looked away. 

He wiped his cheeks as he ran off the bus, scared to look back and see Daniel's face. The flash he had of it a moment before was not a good sign. He had left a moment too late. It was clear then that Daniel was in love with him, and he was feeling the same evidently if he was leaking water and feeling terribly sad and regretful. An intimate night together hadn't even been necessary. 

Daniel watched his gorgeous crush race away from the bus and him like a bat out of hell, Wiping at suspicious glistening streams on his face. His own eyes stung and were growing damp. He chalked it up to tiredness as he closed them and plopped the hat over his face. Though he knew he was lying to himself, it would be easier to get them to stop that way. He sighed, shoulders slumping, feeling glum and all of a sudden terribly lonely and like something was missing in his life, leaving a gaping, bleak hole in his days. How silly it was for him to feel that way about someone he barely knew. 

"What to do...Those clumsy hands are playing around with my heart, likely about to break it into pieces, and I am the one willingly getting myself into this mess. One thing I can say though. This better not be the last time, Ongcheongie...I desperately want to see you again. To the very end, you refuse to give me a proper hint and insist I chase you blindly. Maybe that means you are not feeling the same pull I am, but I don't think so. I guess this time it is truly in fate's hands. Next time...The next time we are in a new country, Ong... you're going to be mine. I will see to it. You won't be skittering away so easily. And this silly game will be over with me as the champ, of your heart and much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up to here! Love you all and will get to comments eventually~
> 
> Sorry that I didn't continue the bathroom stuff. Actually they just made out a lot and grinded and groped a bit because Seongwoo was terrified of someone coming and he was getting loud and cramping up cuz he's a grandpa you know hahaha. Love how my bias is both way younger mentally and physically older than his age at the same time, he's so darn unique and lovable. This story is mostly fluffy but there will be hot moments in the future believe me.
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter. Are you hoping for angst or fluff? XD  
> Comments always appreciated and loved, recommend if you like it to any of your ongniel friends~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. Encounter in a Fancy Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel have a date in a fancy relationship and sparks are flying. Until they have to go to the airport to catch their flights and separate again.

"Wah, I can't tell what's more mouthwateringly delicious, the steak or you."

Seongwoo stopped in the middle of cutting his juicy, thick steak, using a silver knife and fork he was rather clumsy with, he hated to admit. He tended to eat more Korean foods than Western foods.

"Neh?" He looked up, flushing the same shade as the roses next to the lit candles set up in the middle of the table.

He couldn't have heard that right. Daniel who was very casually dressed compared to Seongwoo reached across to steal a piece from his growing pile of bite sized bloody meat chunks. The blogger attempted to glare at him for it but he was still phased from the compliment with serious sexual undertones. It brought to mind how juicy other things in this room were and how much he had been wanting and fantasizing about tasting them once again.

Daniel smirked as he popped the bloody meat chunk in his smirking, plump mouth--they both liked their steaks medium rare--as he looked Seongwoo's attire up and down peacefully. He was in a black and white rather casual yet chic suit that cost a small fortune. He licked his lips and hummed after swallowing, his eyes darkened with desire trailing Seongwoo's chest. Seongwoo felt self-conscious so he covered up with his arms, blood rushing to his ears. He felt extremely hot and tingly all over. Rather than steak it would be tougher to cut the thick sensual tension between them.

"Are you not used to compliments on your looks? You're absolutely gorgeous. Unbelievably stunning. You should be in Mona Lisa's place in the Louvre."

Seongwoo snorted and busied himself with shakily cutting the steak as a distraction. He neither knew how to act or respond. His heart was stuck in the middle of a rapidfire drum roll. Dun dun dun...

"I don't understand why you don't put more selfies on your blog. People might go there to see you more than any foreign scenery. You are as majestic as the Alps, as cool as the Pyramids, as..."

The comparisons went on, getting more and more ridiculous until Seongwoo stuffed meat in his trap, not able to handle it anymore. Sure, he was used to compliments, from strangers he wasn't likely to see again or internet people who were nothing but a username and random display photo, never of themselves. This, on the contrary, was coming from a guy he liked and was incredibly attracted to. It was totally different. He was on the verge of choking and dying or combusting in flames from the visible heat rising all over his skin.

"Just eat, I get it. You're obviously whipped," Seongwoo teased.

He enjoyed their flirting, when it was more subtle jokes though.

"So what if I am? You're telling me you’re not?" Daniel mumbled while chewing, his almond eyes sparkling.

Seongwoo liked what he saw there honestly--happiness, affection, interest, caring. It was a real shame he couldn't guarantee that he would see those eyes every day for much much longer, maybe forever. Like an hourglass, their time had a limit. If it wasn't the next hour or two, it would be a week, or weeks, or a month, or months.

He couldn't make any promises. He didn't want to fall further and hurt both of them in the process. Usually he didn't believe in promising a serious relationship, a possible forever if they both were aware of a time limit. It was so very tempting. Or he was. Especially with steak sauce on his stubbly chin.

Seongwoo wondered why he had bothered dressing up and styling himself to the max. Daniel was comfortable around him and thinking of this date casually to the extent that he didn't even shave. He was always so overly prepared and anal, really. He wished his personality was different. More...carefree and impulsive like Daniel. Yes, that's probably what attracted him to the other most. He had qualities Seongwoo wished for in himself, those that were opposite at least.

Daniel captured his hand and brought it to his mouth when he reached over to wipe off the sauce. Seongwoo bit his lip, almost moaning as Daniel kissed, licked and nipped along his wrist after pushing aside his sleeve and silver chain bracelet.

"Niel, oh my God, what are you doing ..." He hissed, aware they were in a restaurant full of people.

What kept him from shying away was that they were hardly visible. The restaurant was darkened even though the sun had yet to set in order to make a more romantic, cozy atmosphere. It was a high-class place. Australians would balk at the outrageous price of the food and wine that were prevalent and easily accessible to them, but Korean bloggers had highly recommended this place and Korean prices were comparatively higher. 

Seongwoo didn't care so much. He was loaded and he was the one paying. He preferred to eat high quality with great atmosphere. Even if the blonde didn't dress the part, he at least deserved it. Plus, this was a date. He wasn't sure why but he still wanted to impress. Though Daniel said his favorite food was ramen and ddokpoki in the small shops of his home town, Yongdo, Busan.

Seongwoo was happy to learn of where he was from while on the subway towards the airport. He had confessed that he was from Incheon originally but had not said where he lived now, merely that it was not there.

"No one's watching, baby. Chill out. I don't think I need dessert when I've got you. You smell yummy."

The intimate endearment did funny things to his insides. It was something he had to bite his lip to keep from begging to hear from the blonde more. Seongwoo felt like for the hundredth time today that he shouldn't have met up again with Daniel. The feelings stewing about inside him, the way his heart was flipping, were dangerous. Especially when Daniel did things like that.

Seongwoo felt like he was really starting to fall in love with the vlogger, something he’d forbade himself from doing early on. How absolutely reckless of him.

"I'm too sweet. You will get cavities."

"Ah, that's true. But not if I brush my teeth well."

Eventually, Daniel released him rather reluctantly and they got back to eating. They were comfortably silent for awhile, each lost in their own busy thoughts, the only sounds the scrape of metal on porcelain.

"Will you tell me one thing before we split?" Daniel asked when the food was almost gone from their plates.

Seongwoo daintily dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and nodded after some uncertainty. "Sure, you can have one freebie. Ask wisely."

"Where is it that you will be returning to? Where do your parents live?"

Seongwoo debated about if he should admit it. He didn't tell anyone this information, online or in person. He was a private person. Somehow though, he couldn't resist those sparkling, innocent, puppy eyes. Right now, he would probably tell Daniel anything. If he were smart enough to ask the right questions, this day might go a lot different than he’d originally planned it.

"New York."

Daniel's smile was radiant, lighting up the dim room. Seongwoo wasn’t sure if it was because he had answered a question when Daniel had not expected him to or if it was the answer itself.

“Wow, New York really? I love America! I traveled all over when I was studying in Canada. I visited there too. I just love Times Square. How is it living there?"

"It's pretty swell now, but at first it was rough."

Seongwoo told Daniel some funny and interesting stories about when he first moved there. He had had various struggles and moments of culture shock.

"So then...?" Daniel asked while laughing his butt off, their wine forgotten and their plates empty, a slice of strawberry cheesecake that Seongwoo wanted halfway devoured in the end mostly by Daniel sitting in the middle of the table.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I had no choice. She was an old lady. I just continued helping her across the street."

"Just ignoring her hand fondling your ass?" Daniel smirked in a teasing fashion.

"I figured she might be delusional!" Seongwoo replied defensively.

"Nah, she was just thirsty and conniving. You got fished!"

Seongwoo put his head in his hands. "Ugh, why is it always me?"

Daniel reached over to comfort him with pats, then ended up stroking along the top of his slicked back hair like he was the new edition to his cat family. "I guess you're just too gullible? Too trusting?"

"Ah, that's it...too trusting!" Seongwoo clapped his hands in agreement.

Daniel smiled cheesily. "Can you trust me with your heart that easily then?"

"Neh? My heart?" Seongwoo blushed furiously and put his hands over his chest protectively like Daniel was attempting to reach in.

Daniel laughed as he looked at his chest and put his fingers in a rectangle shape. "Save!"

Seongwoo just barely held himself in check from the cute attack. "Ah, you were trying to kill me with your aegyo, was that it?"

"Indeed I was. I'm awful, right?"

"Yeah, that's not how wink boy Park Jihoon did it. It's more like this."

Seongwoo tried the trendy move, making it much cuter than the blonde had, but it was also quite unintentionally greasy so that had them both bursting into fits of giggles again. They attempted to wink and realized they were both bad at it but Seongwoo was awful—he couldn’t control the rest of his face well when he moved his eyelid. People kept glancing the couple's way through the date, curious what was always so funny for them to laugh uproariously like they did.

 

 

 It was a great two hours they spent together before heading into the terminal. They stopped at the rows of check-in counters with their silver and black suitcases in tow.

"This is where we split."

"No tears this time. You should stay pretty for pictures. You're an ugly crier."

"I wasn't crying, stop teasing me about it. I had something in your eyes. Like an uncute, dorky puppy like you could make me cry."

"Oh, I sure I could. But my heartbreaking ways are in the past."

They snorted and laughed as they playfully smacked each other on the arm and shoulders. Daniel smiled at Seongwoo for a long time, just looking at him with fondness. Seongwoo was feeling quite reluctant to go though he had planned on leaving briskly with a carefree smile this time, in an attempt to convince himself parting was really okay with him.

 It was for the best. They made good memories. It wasn't like there was zero chance they wouldn't ever bump into each other again in the coming months. They would still likely stalk each other's blogs. If he really missed the guy, he could just leave a hint where he was going too. So they could at least meet one more time. Have a second date, maybe this time that lasted from night until morning.

"Take care, hyung."

Seongwoo smiled sweetly as he shook the other's hand. "You too. Get some sleep on the plane. Not just playing music."

"I sleep more than you I bet. You will be up the whole time writing and editing, I guess."

"Yeah, that's likely. I did take a lot of pictures yesterday I haven't managed to put all up..."

He was pleased at how well they seemed to know each other already. It felt like saying goodbye to one of his best friends at school for the weekend. Though Monday would come a lot later if at all for them.

"Remember our deal. All day and night, you're mine." Daniel flashed a wolfish, hungry smirk.

Seongwoo's eyes flitted downward beneath a hundred ebony, feathery lashes that fanned out beautifully, face flushing like a maiden bride on her honeymoon night. "I wouldn't forget."

"Laters."

"Yeah, see you laters."

They had yet to let go of each other or take a step. Daniel needed to check in at the opposite counter from Seongwoo. It was thirty minutes into check-in because they had gone over the allotted date time they had initially set up because they got caught up in conversing.

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Let's go together."

"Count of three."

"Three..."

"Two…"

"One!"

They let go and started walking different directions, catching each other fighting not to and then failing at looking back. Their smiles never quit, even if it was a rather sad moment. Since it was goodbye, after all. For who knew how long this time. Possibly forever. That thought was depressing and both tried to avoid it, focusing on positives and fresh, happy memories. That was why they had said later, not farewell. Because they both sincerely hoped they could see each other again.

In Seongwoo's mind, the nature of their relationship was being left up to fate again.

In Daniel's mind, the dog and cat chase was on again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that this was so short! The other chapters were long and since this is an encounter from a whole different day that's a good chunk ouf of their lives, I decided to just make it a sepearte chapter. That way this story will have a total of 10 which is just a rounder, nicer number than nine. Hope you enjoyed the fluff and sweetness anyway. These two really seperated AGAIN ugh. *sniff. Maybe in the next country? They did make a promise (hope you don't forget it). Whenever they bump into each other again, Daniel gets to have Seongwoo to himself for a day and most of the night *wink
> 
>  
> 
> See you within a week, maybe earlier since this chapter was short and you deserve more than 2k XD But we will have to see with my schedule and how I'm writing other things as well. I wrote some new stories if you'd like to check them out while you wait for this to be updated(one is nsfw and another is a hogwarts au! both were exciting to write and I think they turned out pretty well).  Plus I've got a couple on-going stories, ongniel of course. I'm in the works of  an ongniel sugar daddy short fic up maybe next month             <3 Raina


	7. Encounter in Hong Kong(Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo bump into each other at the airport in Hong Kong. As promised, Daniel gets to have Seongwoo all day and most of the night since fate won out. They spend the day doing what Daniel mostly has planned. Daniel acts more forward and sweet, trying to win over the rest of Seongwoo's heart so they can stop this game and start dating. Seongwoo comically fights it in the beginning, finding the displays of affection embarassing since they are in public, but gradually gives in and returns the affection. At the end of a cute, long argument, Seongwoo fails to get Daniel to let him go when he needs to meet his friends that night. Daniel succeeds in winning Seongwoo over in at least extending their time together, as well as planting a large, sprouting seed of doubt in his decision to keep their relationship and their time spent together to a limit.

Daniel was in a decent mood, still in a bit of a drowsy funk since he had slept the whole way to Hong Kong after dinner had been served. He had missed the attendants serving breakfast and the plane landing. He hadn't slept much that previous night either because he had been too excited to meet Seongwoo.

Now he wasn't sure when he would meet him again but it didn't bother him terribly. He had a feeling the man would miss him and drop an easy to discern hint about where he was going next. The only hint he had left before his plane took off was a blog status message--just one sentence. ‘I am going to the land of all things fluffy and delicious.’

 Well, that could mean where he's at since it was famous for dimsum but it could also apply to a ton of other foods around the world so he really wasn't certain what country he had flown to this time. It made him rather unsettled. He wasn't his boyfriend but he wanted to take care of Seongwoo still and he couldn't even offer advice how to get out of a particular situation if he didn't know where he was. What if he got into another accident like with the bus and his fail English couldn't save him? It was worrisome.

He would have to wait until tonight or tomorrow for Seongwoo to edit and upload his photos to know.

Daniel was physically itching to speed up time or demand Seongwoo tell him to stop this torture he was inflicting. Surely he was enjoying it. Maybe he felt the same?

 

 

While Daniel was going through immigration, he was listening to music that Seongwoo had once recommended on his blog and grew bored. He decided to message Seongwoo. He figured he had held back a decent amount of time so as not to seem too needy or desperate.

'I've arrived. How about you?'

A minute later he got an answer. 'Same. Going through immigration.'

'Same here. Will you tell me where you're at if I ask nicely and send you kitty photos?'

'Those certainly might help, but no guarantees. Are you dying of curiosity?'

'Not quite dead yet but close.'

'Then no. Hold those kitty pics for another bribe attempt.'

'Ugh. Mean tease.'

'I know you are, but what am I? ;) Where are you?'

'Hey, if you're not telling, I won't tell either :P'

'Psh. So childish.'

'Wait, look at who is saying that! You just rolled your eyes at me, right?'

'Maybe. Maybe not. That's a secret.'

'Why are you full of so many secrets? Drives me nuts.'

'Mystery keeps you on your toes. That's why you haven't forgotten me. And hey, I told you four things I don't tell anyone on my travels. You should be honored, FYI.'

 'Well, that's true I guess. That makes me feel special. I take back the mean comment. You're forgiven. Have a kitty picture. It’s Ori getting scolded by Rooney.'

'Very cute and funny! So easy to please and simple minded you are. The puppy look truly suits you.'

'Meanie!!! I was going to send the sequel but I refuse!'

'Hahahaha. Yeah I think I am, I can admit that was mean. But I prefer dogs, just so you know. you remind me of my Shu Shu. Possibly that's why I feel comfortable.'

'I understand just what you mean. You remind me of Ori.'

'A duck? You have one?'

'Nope, that's my kitten's name. The one I just showed you.'

'Why did you name...you know what, I don't even really want to know. I have a feeling it will be a long, pointless story I didn't need to know and regret listening to.'

'Mean again!!'

'Hahaha. Sorry, just my blunt personality. I will make it up to you.'

'Send me selfies later. Sexy ones. Otherwise you’ll never see me again, hmph.'

'Perv...Okay, I will send you some that will make you instantly nose bleed. Back at the hotel, in the bath or maybe in a robe. Anticipate.'

'Yippee! This means you DO wanna see me again, huh?'

‘…’

Daniel was coming close to where he needed to show the staff his passport and join a line to go to the immigration counters. He was on his way to the directed line when he saw a figure next in line for the farthest counter. Even with a mask he could easily recognize the man. Tall, slim, dark hair, pretty Asian eyes, milky light colored skin, shoulders slightly hunched, those other cutely handsome features. Dressed head to toe in oversized black from head to toe. It was his crush, his idol, his pretty boy, his future lover if he managed to play his cards right.

"Hyung!" He called excitedly.

They were the only ones Korean so he responded to the Korean word right away. Seongwoo turned his way and looked up. Daniel waved and jumped up and down, smiling with amused delight at his expression. He could just tell somehow that Seongwoo had his mouth dropped in utter shock, probably running through all the scenarios it was possible for Daniel to have found him without a single hint.

Daniel ignored protocol and the staff's annoyed look, jogging around the lines right to his side, effectively cutting several people. He didn't mind that. The only thing that mattered was talking to cutie Seongwoo in that moment. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Hello, hyung!"

"What on Earth...? How...? Did you hack my phone to see my itinerary? Did you call the airport asking about where I was flying?"

Instead of a greeting all Daniel got was Seongwoo's outlandish ideas and accusations. Daniel shook his head, tsking his tongue and pat the other’s bony, curved back.

"I really didn't follow you this time, hyung. I had no idea where you were going, you made certain of that. It would have been expensive to change my ticket to get on your flight last minute. This is really just coincidence this time."

"Seriously?!"

Daniel nodded, still laughing because he found the whole situation hilarious, especially Seongwoo's flabbergasted expression. "It's fate!"

Seongwoo smiled, scoffed, and rolled his eyes at that, clearly thinking it was romantic bogus. Daniel knew he had a hidden romantic in him though and was enticing it out. You had to be pretty sentimental, romantic, sweet and deep to write the things that he had seen posted on his blog honestly.

"Are you two traveling together or separately? Please go to the back sir if you are not. It isn't fair to other passengers."

Daniel sensed what Seongwoo was going to say and interrupted without hesitating to say the opposite while grabbing Seongwoo's hand and declaring much too loud, "We're together!"

Seongwoo blushed and smacked his arm. “We aren’t together together!”

The surrounding people chuckled.

"I meant if you are traveling together sir, not if you were in a relationship beyond friends..." The immigration officer commented with amusement hidden behind a stern expression.

"See what I mean. Now they all misunderstand. How embarrassing!" Seongwoo hissed.

Daniel laughed in a dorky fashion, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, flushing almost as deeply as Seongwoo then. That wasn't exactly what he had meant either. It had just slipped out and he didn't know why he grabbed the other guy's hand so possessively.

Daniel guessed it was his hopes spilling out of his unconsciousness. He liked Seongwoo and wanted to be his and vice versa, traveling together and being together in other ways, like physically. He most certainly was desperate to be alone and getting physical with Seongwoo again.

"Well, don't just stand there, lovebirds. People are waiting." The officer motioned them forward with a teasing smirk.

Seongwoo obviously wasn't comfortable. "Um, we're really not like that..." He started to say.

Daniel squeezed his hand and pecked him on the cheek. The sudden public kiss forced him quiet as he was in shock.

"Just go with it. What does it really matter with strangers we will never see again?" He whispered, though that wasn't necessary because some people were cheering around them like they just saw a goal scored in the world cup.

He supposed it wasn't every day they saw a supposedly gay couple kissing, not among Asians which the majority there were.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, muttering, "Fine, have it your way this one time."

Daniel smiled brightly as he tugged Seongwoo towards the counter. They put up their passports and tickets.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Three days," Daniel answered.

"Business or pleasure?"

Daniel glanced at Seongwoo as he linked their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over the smooth knuckles, smirking as he caught the other's eye. Seongwoo was beautifully flushed from neck to ears, chewing a hole nearly through his bottom lip, fighting a nervous grin.

"Oh, definitely pleasure. Have you had a good look at this guy?"

The officer snorted, shaking his head and looking at Seongwoo like 'your boy's a handful, good luck with that'. Seongwoo scrunched up his nose at him, lips twitching as he failed to keep them from curving up. As they left, the officer told them to enjoy their honeymoon trip and not to always be in the hotel, again shocking Seongwoo and making the passengers behind them and Daniel laugh.

"Well, that was fun. That sort of guy is my bro."

Seongwoo shook off Daniel's hand and wildly smacked him. "I can't believe you did any of that! It was so embarrassing!"

Daniel ran away, laughing as Seongwoo playfully chased him, smacking wherever he could reach and calling him a pabo or a choding.

"You had to admit it was good though. Funny as hell."

"If we run into those people again, I'm gonna die. Or you will. At my hands."

Seongwoo put his scarlet face in his hands, groaning in dispair. Daniel wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer.

"No worries, we won't see them again. Only the two of us have special coincidences."

Seongwoo gave him a look, letting the samoyed in human garb drag him back to their abandoned carry-ons. "I still suspect you set this up somehow..."

Daniel acted innocent because this time he truly was. "I seriously had no idea! Swear on Mom. No, scratch that. I swear on Ori."

Seongwoo paused in what he was about to say with one eyebrow raised in an unusually sexy manner. "Wait, you prioritize your kitten above your mom?"

Daniel shrugged with a guilty grin. “I obviously prioritize you higher than Ori. So my priority list's a bit screwed. What's at the top of yours?" He shot back in accusation.

They were chatting as they went down the escalator to baggage claim, Seongwoo's hand on Daniel's shoulder who was a step lower, Daniel thumbing just over Seongwoo's shirt, hands stuffed ever so natural and possessive under his jacket at his waist. They truly would look like a couple if not very close friends. They just looked that natural and comfortable being close and physical with each other.

"Machiattos," he admitted with a smirk.

"Figures, though a bit surprised your camera didn't win."

"My camera’s just a bit faulty, so it gives me trouble here and there. Sort of like someone else I know who likes to make perfectly fine photos unusable with goofy faces."

"Woops!"

 They both laughed and Seongwoo pulled at the other's cheek, learning his skin could stretch out like it was elastic. Amused by that, he pulled and released back and forth. His narrowed dark eyes turned to crescents, those spindly, long eyelashes dancing a ballet.

"Anyways~ A promise is a promise. I'm yours from now until midnight."

Daniel turned and wrapped both arms around his waist, pulling Seongwoo flush to his chest. "You serious?" He asked with excited, hopeful puppy eyes.

Seongwoo looked like he wanted to push him away, reprimand, and remind him they were in public, but then he must have decided it didn't matter around strangers as he wrapped both arms around his neck, threading his fingers through his hair. His expression while looking down at Daniel was sweet, affectionate, and trusting. Daniel nearly shouted 'yes!' because he was that ecstatic to see he was slowly getting through to Seongwoo.

Just because they could not guarantee forever didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the day and hope--or even better--plan for a tomorrow together until one decided it needed to be otherwise or they reached their time/expense limits.

"You that happy about it? You must be a really whipped puppy, like a whipper spaniel," Seongwoo teased, scratching at his hair in a way that was amazing.

"Woof!" He barked in an affirmative, bright fashion, dying a bit inside at Seongwoo’s seriously lame ajae gag there.

Daniel confessed while they got their baggage that he had promised to hang out with some friends that were living around there that night. They agreed to date until then at least, though Seongwoo wasn't going to admit he was disappointed it would be cut short a couple hours than he had predicted.

I mean it's not like I really want to go back to his hotel or something like that, right? That wouldn't be like me and it wouldn't be at all proper...

The way that Daniel kept sliding his hands on his back, shielding him on the crowded subway, carried his bag up the stairs, his smiles and smirks, the flirtatious, amused eyes...Yes, he would have to admit later that that sort of thing was what was tempting him and leaving him disappointed at the idea that this was likely not the night they were going to further their explorations of intimacy and tests of just what playing with their intense chemistry could do.

 

 

After they got their bags and sim cards and took a bathroom break, they headed to where the taxis were.

"What did you have in mind for the first part of Ongniel is Science date 2?" Seongwoo asked with a breezy grin.

He was feeling happier for obvious reasons and looking forward to anything, taking pictures even slipping from his mind for once. Daniel swung his arms and hummed as he looked around.

"We should eat I guess. The hint on your blog was dimsum, right?"

Daniel acted as if it just came to him when in reality while they were in the airport he had planned their whole first day well since he had done a decent amount of research on the city to make the most of the short time. "Oh~ I underestimated you."

"Always!"

 

 

At the dimsum store, they argued about what kinds to get, then settled for getting one of almost everything they liked plus samplers they were curious about. For most people it would be too much but for those two with practically bottomless stomachs, they had room for fried rice, jjajjangmyeon, orange chicken, Mongolian beef, egg, vegetable and wonton soup, plus desert, which was custard filled orange melon buns.

Daniel shot some video clips of them eating to make a 'makbang in Hong kong' blog post although Seongwoo either would ignore the camera or shyly hide his face whenever Daniel turned the camera to him. Of course Daniel had been lying when he promised he wouldn't film Seongwoo.

"How could I not film the star of the show? You should be proud of your actor's face. I bet our subscribers and likes go way up!" He insisted.

Seongwoo held an empty plate up as he munched, completely hiding his face from the camera.

"Eh~ Just once, do something pretty for our subbies, huh? I want to prove I'm not bluffing about how handsome you are."

Daniel teased, pressed, and bugged him with pokes and pushing away whatever he tried to block the camera with until he eventually gave in with reluctance. Once he decided something though, Seongwoo did it 100% or more though. He struck some handsome poses for what Daniel called 'capture time'. Daniel just watched him with a goofy grin, forgetting he was also in the line of vision of the camera. Then he turned back to the camera with a shake of his head, forcing himself to come out of fanboy mode and back to his senses. He cupped his hand over his ear.

"Wah, I can hear the screams from here. I told you so. He's a knock out. In action more so than in photos. If you see him in person, you might just faint. Careful everyone. Ong Seongwoo is truly dangerous."

Seongwoo was laughing shyly, clearly flattered but also not believing that. Daniel thought it was funny how full of contradictions he was. Sometimes he seemed arrogant, other times insecure about his looks and personality. It was entertaining and endearing. He was like a box of assorted chocolates--you never knew what you were going to get until you took a bite.

Suddenly, his mind went another direction. What would it be like if he had Seongwoo for desert instead? Maybe snuck him off to the bathroom again, which took quite a lot of convincing since he was quite prim and innocent. That's until I get my mouth on him that is, he thought with pride. That's when my kitten turns into a frisky, fierce tiger.

"Why don't you do something cute? Change it up, give a different flavor~"

Seongwoo didn't know why he was letting the puppy do whatever he wanted in ordering him around like that but he ended up just following instructions.

"Wow, super cute! Kawaii~~" Daniel squealed, slapping the table.

"Yah, Kang choding!"

"Woops, sorry hyung!"

Daniel shut off the mini camera since it was an emergency situation. He had shaken the table, causing tea to spill over the little porcelain cups onto the table and onto Seongwoo's pants leg. They both hurried to wipe it up.

"Woah there, careful where you touch!" Seongwoo shouted and squirmed as Daniel patted more like pawed with the napkin as an excuse at his thighs, going up to places he really shouldn't.

Daniel looked at the blogger and smirked, pressing and sliding his fingers up the inner part of his thigh, ignoring the hand that was shoving at his wrist to go back down.

"What, are you sensitive here or something, hyung?"

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip, growing stiff and gulping back a moan. Yes, he was and that felt amazing so he needed him to stop right this instant!

"Daniel, get off. It tickles!" He hissed around his captured lip.

Daniel stopped, reaching up to pinch his chin and force his lip to release. "Careful or you will bleed and I want to properly play with them later. The only one allowed to make these candies swollen and sore is me. Got it?" He whispered thick and deep, staring at Seongwoo's lips from inches away that he was stroking with his thumb with molten, impassioned eyes.

Seongwoo gulped and blinked, nodding slowly, not able to respond to that. He could barely think over his pounding heart.

 "Y-you s-should shoot that..." He offered a distraction when Daniel returned to his seat, needing time to recover from that sudden attack.

Hopefully to get his boner gone before Daniel noticed since they were going to have to leave the restaurant soon since they only had their desert buns left.

It was a plump, tiny tangerine orange bun with a face and a hole in it so if you pressed in the center, yellow custard rushed out, making the little guy seem like he was puking. It was adorable. Almost a shame to eat. Though of course they did because it was delicious.

"Right, gotta get this little guy. It's pretty funny and cute."

He looked up from getting his camera and the dish to wink at Seongwoo. "Pales in comparison to you though, of course."

Seongwoo choked on the water he was drinking and fanned his steamy face, feeling like he was becoming ripe dimsum as the minutes ticked on and Daniel continued his hard core flirting.

"Would you just film the damn thing and stop trying to kill me already..." He grumbled with his fiercest glare.

The blonde merely laughed, finding his reactions to flirting and teasing unique, attractive, amusing, even addictive. Daniel filmed a close up of the orange desert as he pressed on the center and the yellow creamy substance pooled around the plate. He made it more dramatic by making sound effects. Seongwoo stifled his giggle, not wanting to be caught on camera too much as it was embarrassing and maybe fan girls wouldn't like it. They discussed about various foods they've liked around the world and they ate it.

 

 

The next place that Daniel had planned was one of the most famous places in Hong Kong. The Star Avenue, a boardwalk along the water in the central busiest part of the city with statues of famous people. Especially a must see was the statue of Bruce Lee.

They walked around with gelatto, Seongwoo again taking pictures with Daniel as his model, sometimes making Seongwoo crack up laughing by imitating the statues' poses and expressions to a T. Seongwoo promised that he would put all the photos up just like he had the previous time.

He had not responded to comments about why he had more photos of this one guy and not any others, was that his boyfriend possibly. He was tempted this time, since his fans were sharp and they would surely notice that the very next city he had only photos with this same guy, to just say it was his muse and a new friend. He didn't want to make Daniel uncomfortable by lying, though it made things simpler for him and the questions would stop coming up so frequently. Daniel hadn't asked to clarify the definition of what they were and he was too shy and insecure to bring it up. 

Not that he was sure what he wanted them to be. Did he want a boyfriend? Did he want a friend to share casual sex with? Did he want a travel buddy he also flirted with?

His feelings were complicated. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew what was best. That they should not go past something casual and remain friends. Though somehow the idea of just that also left him with a bad taste in his mouth. It felt... lacking, for a better word. That would mean Daniel could just stop contacting him and start up a casual flirting spree with some other attractive stranger he bumped into on his travels.

That likely possibility made his stomach turn, knot up, and burn with....what was this feeling he had never felt before? It was...icky and uncomfortable. A little bit how he felt when he saw pictures of Daniel cuddling and kissing Ori, but on a much more intense scale and extra prickly.

"Gotcha!"

Seongwoo was ripped away from his thoughts by something wet and cold sitting his nose.

"Yah, Kang Daniel! You freaking choding! You didn't? Ugh! Gross! Get it off!" the brunette whined, flapping about like an anxious bird with his hoodie sleeves past his arms.

Daniel had put ice cream on him to get his attention. Successful but mean, it was. And so very cold.

"Hing, it's cold and sticky~" Seongwoo complained as it dripped onto the ground.

Daniel turned his head. Seongwoo expected him to wipe it off but it turned out he had no tissues. He rather licked and sucked it off Seongwoo's nose. Usually he would complain about how unsanitary that was but it was warm and pleasant which was a relief. Seongwoo then scrubbed at his nose with his sleeve, shooting the snickering, lick lipping blonde a nasty look.

"That wasn't nice."

 Daniel reached out and brushed a finger softly along his cheek bone all the way to his ear that he lightly pulled at. "Your complexion would suggest otherwise, Ongcheongie. Seems you liked it."

"It's just the wind. it's chilly out..." Seongwoo slapped his hand away and turned around, covering his face which always seemed to give him away no matter how good he was at poker faces from those acting classes his parents had him take in case he ever got kidnapped for ransom money.

"Ah, you're chilly...How about....now?"

Seongwoo squealed and burst into giggles as Daniel rushed out of the blue and enveloped him in a bear hug from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck. It was warm, snug, ticklish, shockingly pleasant. He hadn't been ready for that at all or the sensations that rushed in and tangled up, making him confused and overwhelmed.

What on earth was with Daniel today? He was bolder and more forward than ever before. He was going to have a heart attack at this rate!

"Daniel, get off. That hurts..."

Daniel chuckled, pecking his neck and putting him in a further state of shock. "It hurts your heart or in your pants you mean?"

Both. Terribly. Which you already know but you’re just being evil by pretending you don't.

"Neither. You are stronger than you think. Learn to control that!" He lied with an outburst, slipping out from the other.

"Ah, now I'm chilly. Why are you so cold?"

Seongwoo crossed his arms and turned up his nose. "I'm just not that easy. Go find someone else, maybe at a club then."

"Nah. This ice prince is worth waiting until spring comes and melts. Spring meaning my caress..."

"Oh my God, you're such an arrogant perv today! I'm going! What are you doing?"

Daniel shrugged, walking briskly behind Seongwoo down the boardwalk. "Following you."

Seongwoo snorted. "I can see that. Why?"

"Because you didn't order me not to."

Seongwoo looked at him with a smirk over his shoulder. "Since that's what I wanted."

Daniel balked, pausing for a few seconds before running after him and slipping into stride next to him, stretching his longer legs out as far as they would go to keep up with his speed.

"Ah, in that case let's go to where I had planned next. It's this way."

"Siro~" Seongwoo whined in a cute manner, tugging on Daniel's shirt when he went to go one way.

Daniel looked back and then at his hands. Seongwoo was pouting with his whole face drooping down. It was the most precious thing. He was helpless to that look.

"Okay, whatever you want you got it, bae. Put that weapon away please."

Seongwoo instantly brightened, leading Daniel by the end of his shirt with Daniel just chuckling as he obediently walked backwards.

"I want to do some shopping. I love this store. Let's go."

"Am I your dog or your bag carrier?"

"Both actually. That's the plan. Come here boy~" he whistled and tapped his legs.

Daniel barked and rushed to be closer to him, taking his clothes out of the blogger's hand and replacing it with his own much warmer, softer one. Seongwoo patted him on top of the head with a sweet, affectionate smile, clearly amused and pleased at his reaction. That was worth whatever humiliation he may have felt(though he was honestly used to comments like that).

While shopping at H and M, Seongwoo ditched Daniel in his buzzing excitement. He flitted about taking half the store in the changing room and showing it off to the blonde, asking for his opinions. Daniel was otherwise bored so he caught the moments on film. Seongwoo was so excited that he didn't even seem to notice it, let alone try to prevent him this time. He was cute and reminded Daniel of a little girl playing dress up, pretending to be a princess.

'Look at this, Niel! Woah this is cool. I've never seen anything like that, have you? Oh, I wanna try that on!' He went on and on talking to himself sporadically, drawn to every corner of the store to some of the most outlandish items. In the end, almost everything he bought was black, modern, simple and chic just like Daniel had seen him in before. It was fun to see what he looked like in a variety of colors and styles and that joyous expression. However, this Seongwoo was the one he preferred, the one he’d fallen for months before.

"You really went all out back there. You're even sweating. Here you go."

"Thanks."

As Seongwoo drank from the taro milk tea from Gongcha across the mall he had bought while Seongwoo made his final purchase, Daniel dabbed at the drops making his hair darken and stick to his forehead and temples. Though Seongwoo looked sexier when he's sweaty with that adam's apple sliding up and down his ivory, silly neck. While Daniel was imagining what it would feel and taste like, before he knew it Seongwoo was moaning and his tongue was sliding under his jaw.

"Oh my God, so sorry!" Daniel jumped back, apologizing sincerely.

He turned scarlet, ashamed at his lack of self control. He had never just jumped a guy without a clear invitation or sign to.

"I was just...um..."

"Ah, the water was dripping down and you were thirsty, right? I was taking too long and hogging it all. It's hot today. Here you go."

Daniel wasn't sure from that playful smile and innocent seeming eyes if he was pretending not to know the reason or he really didn't know. Either way he was grateful. He took the bottle and finished the drink in three greedy gulps.

"You drink fast! Are you an elephant?"

"It's one of my many talents."

He winked and proceeded to further show off his impressive traits by crushing the bottle in one hand. Seongwoo's lips parted, eyes did that cute cat blink, and his cheeks tinted, both awed and turned on by his strength.

"My turn to choose the next course? Or still something you wanted to by, Shopoholic."

Seongwoo pouted. "I'm going light now, just so you know. I hardly shop while I travel."

"At your mansion it's much worse, then? I bet you have two full rooms just for your clothes if this is considered light shopping."

"It's not a mansion, it's more like a deluxe condo..."

Daniel smirked with satisfaction having tricked Ong into revealing more information about himself. So, he was rich but he wasn't quite the extent of filthy rich, at least without his inheritance.

"Still enough to be someone's sugar daddy."

Daniel took all of Seongwoo's bags so one hand was free which he promptly held, leading Seongwoo to where some taxis were lined up at a pickup area down the street a couple blocks.

"Hardly. My parents control my funds and watch my cards like a hawk. Anything out of the ordinary and excessive, I will have to hear about it and submit a report of what I bought and why, pictures included."

"Ouch, sounds major strict."

"Very."

"What about your love life?"

"Thankfully, they have yet to bother with that. They don't have expectations of me getting married and they think liking guys is just a phase. Though it's been going ten plus years now, so I doubt that."

"Boys are just more fun, right? Especially the sex."

Daniel looked back as he said that, wanting to see Seongwoo turn squeamish and bashful. He was surprised to see he was biting his lip and wleering at Daniel's butt, nodding in agreement. Well, at least he knew for sure that Seongwoo wasn't a virgin, that made things easier. Not that all he wanted was to get in his pants. Daniel's goal was becoming much farther than that. Because Seongwoo was so cute and sweet.

 

 

The place that Daniel took the taxi driver was called the Peak Tram. There was a massive line but Daniel had reserved special tickets that allowed them to go through the fast lane. Within an hour that passed by even quicker because of their casual chatter, flirting, and friendly banter, they were inside the cherry red train next to one of the windows.

Since it was packed, Daniel stood behind Seongwoo, using his large body and long arms to shield Seongwoo from ending up squished and crowded which, he assumed correctly, a rich boy who rarely took public transportation was used to or comfortable with. Seongwoo didn't specifically say so, but it was obvious he was grateful and relieved.

They were able to go up the forested mountain in peace, enjoying the glistening blue water and the rows of sky scrapers.

"It's breath taking."

Daniel kissed his ear and chuckled. Seongwoo shivered, face flushing beautifully in the sunlight.

"You were so entranced you forgot to take pictures. Is my company that pleasantly distracting?"

Seongwoo gasped, fumbling in a hurry to get his camera ready. "Oh my God, you're right! I totally forgot. These shots would be amazing."

He understood that the photographer was feeling chagrined and anxious.

"There's still a long way to go. Calm down..." He reassured, steadying his hands and helping with the camera before he ended up breaking it.

He liked how Seongwoo seemed to still and relax at his touch, snuggling back against his chest, distracted by the semi embrace—it seemed to happen instinctively. Seongwoo taught him about picture taking and let him play around with his camera. Daniel pointed out some places he knew that would be good to shoot, entertaining Seongwoo with stories from movies and background history while he photographed.

At Victoria Peak, they went to the top of the building and took pictures of each other there. Then they got lunch and watched the sunset before taking the return tram down.

"Did you like it?" Daniel asked curiously on their way.

Seongwoo was sitting down while Daniel was standing up. Since it was crowded they didn't think about being modest and just did whatever skinship they felt comfortable with. That's how Seongwoo ended up hugging him around the waist and resting his head on his tummy while Daniel held him around the shoulders and played with his hair.

"I did like it. Actually, this was on my list for tomorrow. I was supposed to nap and then go on one of those pirate like ships for a cruise. Now I've gotta find something else to do tomorrow. Thanks to some pup."

Daniel laughed and pinched his cheek at the sulky, blaming tone. "Are you saying you're disappointed I found you and screwed up your schedule?"

Seongwoo giggled and pat his back. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm not. You are more fun than a cruise."

"Good, that's what I thought. I would have been seriously wounded otherwise."

"Hmm, what will I do tomorrow...any ideas?"

"Since you're free why don't you just spend the whole night with me and we just be lazy in the hotel, eat room service, wake up in the afternoon and think of it then."

"As nice as that sounds, it seems you are forgetting something."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"You are meeting your friends tonight."

"...Fuck. that's right."

Daniel checked his phone time and groaned. He was supposed to meet them in thirty minutes. It wasn't far but that meant that this tram ride would be his last moment with Seongwoo for now. He didn't want it to end. The whole day felt much too short and they had promised until midnight which was still a few hours away.

"I don't wanna go."

He hugged Seongwoo, nuzzling the top of his head and whining. Seongwoo laughed and tickled his spine.

"You have to though. You might not be able to see your friends living here again. You would seem like such a jerk canceling at the last minute. They are probably already on their way to the place."

"Siro..."

"Daniel..."

"I don't want to leave you yet. We promised much later. I will miss you. Siro siro siro!" He baby talked, wiggling Seongwoo from side to side, hugging him tighter against his tummy. His body shook from Seongwoo's sweet, adorable laughter.

"Aigoo, such a choding. I'm flattered really but no...you are an adult and should act like one. Keeping promises is part of being responsible."

"Hmm, well technically, I made promises with you first, so..."

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, giving him an exasperated look. "Come on now, that's just an excuse..."

"So what if it is? I really want to stay with you some more..." Daniel gave him a huge pout.

Seongwoo smiled sympathetically and rubbed circles on his back, tugging him closer just as Daniel was doing subconsciously. His eyes showed that he was feeling the same.

"We don't have any other choice."

"Sure we do. Come with me!"

"Neh? Daniel, I don't think..."

"What's the big deal? You hung out with my friends before. You had a good time I'm sure of it."

"Sure, I did. They're nice people but.." Seongwoo was still hesitant.

"Are you just saying that? You don't like my taste in friends? I promise these guys are younger but are more mature and chill like you."

"Daniel, your friends aren't really the problem."

Daniel disengaged himself from Seongwoo's embrace, growing discouraged and somber. "Wait, are you saying I'm the problem? You don't like hanging out with me? You're sick of me already?”

 Seongwoo looked up at him and laughed, smiling in a coy fashion and shaking his head. "No that's not it either. It's the opposite."

Daniel sighed in relief, laying a hand over his chest. "Oh, thank god. You scared me. So, what's the big deal? Are you tired, is that it? Because I would totally understand..."

"You know, sometimes you really suck at guessing games," Seongwoo teased, breaking into a huge grin.

He gently took Daniel's hands and pulled him closer.

"Why? I give up because apparently I do. Tell me what's the issue, kitty, and I will do all in my power to fix it. I really want to spend some more time with you..." Daniel pinched and then caressed over his pretty constellation moles, seeming utterly flustered.

Seongwoo smiled shyly, subtly leaning into his touch and turning a shade darker, doe like eyes warming and sparkling in a way Daniel felt grateful to see. At least he's not refusing because he's sick of me, he thought.

"I'm afraid I'm spending too much time with you. It feels like I've been on a train dreaming this whole time and soon, before I know it, I'm going to be forced awake and realize I'm at the last stop. Or like I’m watching an hour glass that's on its last ten minutes. I can choose to turn it and let it run out or I can let it rest on its side and savor that time and use it for later."

Daniel brushed his cheek, looking at him for a long time in silence. He didn't say so much but through his poetic words and his sad, glistening eyes, he could see that Seongwoo was scared of lots of things--of being alone, of losing him, of getting his heart broken, of falling in love. He understood that and he might have felt like that and run from others in the past but now he was over it and felt the opposite. Better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all, as they said.

They would be losing out on something possibly great. It was worth a risk though he couldn't promise where they would end up or even how long they might be able to go on. Seongwoo was amazing though. He had become precious and important to him. He went from wanting to go on a single date with him to wanting to go on dates every day as they traveled the world together. He wouldn't give up on him and let him run away like this so easily. He was going to convince him at least to spend more time with him and then utilize that time to persuade him to at least casually date and join each other in one country more.

He leaned in and kissed Seongwoo right on the lips, not caring about the crowd surrounding them he left gaping. He pulled back, brushing their noses and looking deep into the other's foggy, dewy eyes, hoping he could read his sincerity and confidence and put his full trust in him someday soon.

"You can look at it that way or we can see it from another, more positive light. The stop of a train is one train's end and another's beginning. That stop, this place, it doesn't need to be our ending. It could be the beginning of another journey. An hour glass can be flipped the opposite way and the countdown starts again with a lot more sand. It never needs to run out if you just flip it. You get what I mean?"

Seongwoo merely blinked at him in awe, speechless. Daniel stroked his prominent cheek bones, wearing a proud, snarky grin.

"What I just said now was pretty cool, right?"

"Uh-huh..." The brunette managed, still awestruck at Daniel’s expert turn on his metaphor.

Daniel couldn't help but kiss him again when he was this ridiculously cute, this time letting it last almost a minute and quite a bit more passionate. His secret goal was to make the passengers uncomfortable with their clear expression of feelings many might consider 'weird' and 'unnatural' He got kicks out of doing that. The only weird and unnatural thing would be for them to be unnecessarily separated when they clearly we're this infatuated and attracted to each other.

"Anyways, you are coming with me. I'm not going to take no for an answer, at least not about tonight. The rest you can still think about, after I tell you some more impressive poetic things I'm still in the midst of creating..."

Seongwoo leaned in, hugging him and returning to laying on his tummy, looking back over the purple and pink sky with flashing trees and distant dark grey skyscrapers. Though his thoughts were stormy and muddled, his reply was as deceptively simple as could be.

"Okay..."

Daniel had finally got Seongwoo to cave and stop this game of chase. He could almost whoop for joy, but he didn't want to spoil the soothing, intimate moment they were having in this romantic setting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was unusually short, I edited this and put it up early! It's just a comical airport encounter put together by fate this time completely and more fluffy, fun date stuff, this time in Hong Kong which is such a fun, beautiful country with lots to do so you should most def go someday. Most people speak English so that is also great compared to China I found. I had much less trouble and more fun in Hong Kong and Macao than in Beijing. I felt like I could get a feeling of 'China' without so much mess and crowd and troubles. I recommend 3-5 days in Hong Kong and Macao yup.
> 
> Anyways, in this chapter Daniel is being more forward because he really wants to date/travel with Seongwoo in the future. He's sort of planned this. Seongwoo finally is slowly starting to give in, though in the beginning it's comical because he's flustered and trying to fight his feeling because they are in public and it's embarassing. I love this sort of dynamic so this chapter was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ The next chapter is sort of the highlight/climax of this story. They will meet Daniel's friends and...spend the night together. But what is it that they will be doing? Playing games? Watching movies? Baking bread? Hmm, who knows, only I know because I didn't ever put the next three chapters on the twitter thread haha. 
> 
> See you hopefully next weekend. I have other stories I'm working on so not sure when I can edit the next chapter...
> 
> Comment juseyo~ Kudos are nice too but I prefer comments, they are yummy for my soul ^^
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Encounter in Hong Kong (Night, Steamy) M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo spend the night hanging out with some of Daniel's friends, eating, walking around, drinking. They end up sloshed, Minhyun ends up burned, which they find somehow funny and that leads to a make-out session the taxi. Which leads to Daniel suggesting when they go to part that Seongwoo come up to 'eat some ramen' at his hotel room. Which is a clear invitation for something intimate in their culture. And to his surprise, Seongwoo a bit under the influence but still able to make rational decisions agrees.

That was how Seongwoo ended up hanging out with Daniel’s Korean friends living in Hong Kong that night. They explored the crowded city streets with areas lit up with paper lanterns selling street foods and various crafts in temporary stalls like festivals in Asian countries did, only this was all the time. They tried some strange foods on a dare and Daniel recorded the mayhem for his blog. He cracked up laughing as Seongwoo ate a live, tiny scorpion that was speared on a stick.

His reaction said 'what the hell is this thing in my mouth, oh god I'm gonna hurl, please save me.' Since he had to make a good impression, he managed to swallow it despite he was clearly suffering to the applause of all the boys, leaving Daniel impressed and proud.

"Wah, how did you eat that?" "I didn't think he'd actually do it." "He's a lot braver than he looks." "Right I thought he was one of those rich prissy princesses." "Let's get him some water."

Daniel took the water from his friend and embarrassed Seongwoo further by holding the water bottle for him like he was a baby as he drank.

"You didn't really have to do that, Ongie. Thanks for making a good impression on my friends. I bet they will like you now."

Seongwoo let Daniel pat his back and hold the bottle up until every drop was gone inside--honestly he needed that, especially the comfort and reassurance. Daniel's touch brought him calm and confidence. He had done the right thing.

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to impress these strangers he would only see once. Maybe it was because by following Daniel here when he had initially planned on cutting the date short and the symbolic, deep dialogue they had shared in at the time had shifted a change in their relationship. It almost felt like...they were dating now? Or promised to date soon after some time of naturally trying it out but not calling it that?

Daniel had introduced him to the curious, lively bunch as 'someone precious to him' rather than specifically calling him a friend. That suggested he didn't think of him as just another friend or want to hide him but also didn't want to put pressure on him by saying in front of his friends that they were dating. He liked that idea, too much really--being considered precious to someone outside of his family, and of Daniel being considerate and putting his needs and wishes above his own. Which made him seem like such perfect boyfriend material, Seongwoo almost wanted to beg for him to officially date him from right then and there.

The night continued on with the group of noisy, young Korean men exploring famous nightlife spots and eventually settling down at a pub that had access to a great view of the impressive buildings across the water front. They ate some hamburgers, drank some beer, were bought some shots from these older women trying to get into their pants.

Minhyun and Seongwoo had a pretty boy competition, seeing how many drinks they could get the group with their good looks and sweet talking. They both knew how to charm ladies-- possibly because they had sisters and both had never been physically interested in one before, so they didn't always think from their southern regions and not pay proper attention around them.

After getting properly sloshed for almost free, Seongwoo was named the winner of the lady killers and received a basket of chilli cheese fries from the eldest in the group. He shared with them all, mainly Daniel who was permanently hungry like he had a leak in the lining of his intestines, because he was just a nice guy like that.

Feeling full and dizzy from being drunk and those that were smoking in the pub, they went up to the rooftop terrace and observatory, looking out over the gorgeous picture of rainbow, effervescent sky scrapers accompanied by dark red pirate ships, standing in a close circle and joking around. Daniel felt glad to see that Seongwoo had loosened up, whether it was more thanks to the alcohol or feeling comfortable around his friends who were nice, talkative, and welcoming he wasn't sure. He seemed to be having a great time and was laughing a lot.

One reason that Daniel wanted Seongwoo to join was because he had only ever seen him traveling alone this whole time and he figured it was strange and he must be lonely. At first, he had found Seongwoo attractive because he was sort of a lone wolf but after meeting him he learned he had a side that was sociable and likable. That was even more attractive, that he had various sides.

It seemed that with others it took him at least an hour to warm up but with him it had been a span of minutes. That made Daniel feel special and proud.

Seongwoo took their photos with the to die for backdrop before the others went down complaining it was too chilly when they were in t-shirts and it was windy out. Seongwoo was going to follow them until Daniel grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Why--?"

Daniel hushed him with a finger over his lips. Seongwoo waited until the others were gone and the door closed after them, curious and smirking playfully. No one came to check on where they had disappeared to, possibly not noticing since they were a large number and tipsy or just assuming they went to the bathroom or elsewhere.

"What is it?"

Daniel smiled playfully and shrugged, linking all their fingers together snugly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. I'm not so good at sharing and Minhyun keeps monopolizing you. It’s been bothering me."

Seongwoo stepper closer to Daniel with a smirk. "Right? I noticed that. I think he might be..."

"Interested in you?" Daniel finished his sentence as he led Seongwoo back to the edge of the terrace so they had a better view, of each other in the moonlight and the beautiful, breathtaking Hong Kong scenery. "I'm most certain he is and I can't blame him. What even straight man wouldn't be charmed by you?"

He laughed. Seongwoo giggled as well, turning shy, his face bathed in moonlight with his moles starkly evident.

"Eh, I think you are much more charming..."

Daniel playfully pushed him. "Stop pretending to be humble. You know you're handsome, as much as a prince or a movie star. I bet there's been lots of straight guys falling head over heels, confessing to you."

"Well, I can't say it hasn't happened once or twice..." Seongwoo responded, giggling.

Daniel looked at him with adoration. "See, exhibit A. Look at you admitting that but still acting secretive. You must have had hundreds then. That's charming as hell."

"How so? You have really weird tastes."

"I like eating straight kim and frozen green onions and super bloody steaks. Yeah, I guess I do."

They both shared a good natured, hearty laugh.

"Oh, Daniel...really...ottokhae..." Seongwoo released his hand to lean against the wall and look into the night sky with a sigh, his expression soft yet hard to read. Daniel hugged him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Wae? Something I did wrong?"

Seongwoo shook his head and nodded, then he looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"It's everything you did right. I just...think I've really come to like you a great deal. Maybe even starting to fall..." He drifted off, growing nervous and then realizing what he had almost stupidly confessed to.

Luckily, Daniel didn't press him to complete his sentence. "I like you a lot too, Ong. Especially these pretty moles of yours. I could just eat them up, they’re the perfect dessert for this kind of nippy weather, nyam nyam nyam~"

Seongwoo was attacked by kisses and noisy nibbles over his cheek. Seongwoo squealed and tried to step away but Daniel had him in an iron grip. They ended up wrestling and getting slobber all over, filling the rooftop with their laughter and banter.

 

 

When they finally went down, the other boys were playing darts. They slipped in quietly like they had been there all along and no one acted like they knew any differently. At the end of the night they had played quite a bit more drinking games and ended up on the comfortable, functional side of sloshed. The only thing they discovered was they were more inclined to stick to each other as if they were glued and get flirty. That's how Minhyun ended up broken hearted.

He had suggested riding in a taxi with Seongwoo back to his hotel. Seongwoo however jumped on top of Daniel's back, forcing the blond to give him a piggy back ride. He then kissed the pleasantly shocked puppy on the cheek, hugging him possessively and snuggling close.

"Daniel will be taking me, so thanks but no thanks!"

Daniel chuckled, smiling apologetically at his friend who clearly had thought that Daniel was straight and Seongwoo was just another gay buddy as their taxi drove away with them in the back seat. Minhyun's expression was betrayed and disappointed.

"Not so smooth way to break it to him there, Ong."

"I'm a heartbreaker, I know I can be. Isn't his face funny though that it’s almost worth it?"

"No, it's not! It's not the least bit funny to see my friends sad," he denied but then seeing Minhyun looking like a wet puppy was just hilarious because he barely knew Seongwoo and was acting so dramatically like he'd been the love of his life.

He snorted and covered his mouth a second too late. Seongwoo caught him, pointing a finger and started to laugh in a dorky fashion. "You think it's funny too, see~"

They both ended up cracking up laughing, leaning against each other, kicking and smacking the seats, earning annoyed looks from the taxi driver. Which they didn't care about. They were too far gone, only caring about each other, especially in Daniel’s case with how he was happy that such a charming, attractive man was basically his.

Daniel moved to Seongwoo's side with the excuse of showing him buildings as they went down the road. However, his real intention was to put his arms around him and cuddle. Seongwoo allowed it, eventually becoming either brave or stupid enough to initiate playful pecks. Soon they were making out pretty hard core yet trying to remain quiet and discreet about it.

Several minutes of kissing later, they were groping, panting and moaning, forgetting all about where they were and that they had an audience. The taxi driver parked the car next to a street both their hotels happened to be located at but they didn't stop. Seongwoo was feeling up Daniel's stomach as Daniel was sucking on his ear and rubbing up and down his thighs. The taxi driver rolled his eyes, rapped on the window, and then finally honked the horn. They both got startled by the blaring, continuing sound and jumped away, looking around in a daze with swollen lips and ruffled hair and clothes. 

"We arrived. That will be..."

Daniel sheepishly bowed and apologized as he gave his card. They slipped out of the taxi and stood there rather awkwardly in silence, scratching at their heads.

"Wow, we really got lost there a moment."

"Yeah, we must be really drunk."

"And really horny and into each other."

"Yeah, right." Seongwoo waved, taking a step away but rather hesitantly. "Um...I'm this way. I had a good time. Thank you. Good night ..."

"Right, good night. You go in first. I'll call you."

They made a call sign with holding their hands up to their ears. Seongwoo turned and started walking very slow and hesitant baby steps. He looked over his shoulder. Daniel was standing there, waving and smiling but also looking conflicted. They both clearly showed they didn't want to separate.

"Seongwoo..." He eventually called.

"Yeah?" Seongwoo turned around quick as lightning and trotted back towards him, eager and hopeful and drunkenly flushed, radiant even. “Did you have something to say to me?”

"Ah, it’s nothing really necessary but… I always carry instant ramen around with me. It's really spicy. I'm guessing you probably miss that in New York. Would you like to come up and have some before you go to sleep?"

Actually, there were a lot of Americans who liked ramen and there were a ton of stores selling Korean foods for the Korean American and immigrant community. He wasn't going to shoot down the invitation by admitting that though, especially with the other implications that phrase 'eat some ramen and go' meant in Korean culture. Ramen and tea were subtle ways of asking another to spend the night together, in the intimate way not the pajama party bff sort of way.

He licked his lips and grinned, knowing Daniel wouldn't miss the agreement or innuendos in his speech as well. "Yeah, some ramen sounds nice. It's really been awhile. I’m positively famished."

 

 

 

 

The v-logger and the blogger he adored were heavily making out and feeling each other all over before they had even opened Daniel's hotel room door. Daniel pushed him into the wall, kissing him in a frenzy while Seongwoo held him in a death grip around the neck, both kicking the door closed and then stumbling out of their shoes, not once removing their hands or mouths from the other.

Once their shoes were off, their jackets were next. They were carelessly tossed on a heap over their shoe pile. Daniel held Seongwoo close, sandwiching him into the wall, his hands greedily roaming the curves he discovered inside the back of his T-shirt, their heads switching back and forth as their diving, twisting tongues, and nipping teeth battled fiercely, making their lips swollen and red. They breathed roughly through their noses, mouths too full of each other and occupied fulfilling their greed and longing.

Their legs and feet rubbed together like they wanted to caress and touch every inch they could at once. Seongwoo's hands roamed Daniel's tussled blonde hair and then his thick, wide, muscular shoulders, digging into the deep dips between his wings. Daniel sucked on Seongwoo's succulent, thick lower lip harshly as he scratched down his spine, making the blogger shiver and arch his back, letting out a husky purr.

"Niel...Daniel... Yah, Kang Daniel!" Seongwoo had to smack Daniel and raise his voice to get his attention.

He came up from Seongwoo's neck, looking disappointed. "What is it? Are you going? Having regrets already?"

Flushed Seongwoo shook his head, turning suddenly shy. "No, I think I will stay here if that's okay with you. I was just thinking we're all grimy and smokey from the bar. We should shower first."

"Ah..." Daniel held up his shirt and took a wiff, then winced when the smell that sifted through his nostrils was anything but pleasant. "Good idea. I see just what you mean."

Daniel stepped back, trying to remain a safe distance. It was better not to even look at him less they be tempted like on their way up the elevator a few minutes ago. It was a wonder they made it down the hall with all their clothes on they way they had been going at it like a pair of wild animals in heat, honestly.

Daniel waved across the room with his back to Seongwoo. "You go first. All the things you need are in there or in the drawer. Even an extra toothbrush, shaver, and fresh towels. Use it freely."

"Thanks. I will make it quick," Seongwoo muttered, scampering quickly to the bathroom with a scarlet face, finding this really embarrassing and awkward now.

"Take your time. No rush!" He called, also flushing and feeling a bit uncomfortable suddenly.

 

 

 

After their showers, they blow-dried their hair, wearing nothing but the white fleece robes that had been hanging on the bathroom door. They had no choice since Daniel didn't wear pajamas to sleep and Seongwoo obviously only had one set of clothes, not having forseen that he’d be spending the night together with Daniel when they’d dropped by to check-in earlier before they’d started exploring the city.

"Want some fruit?" Daniel tossed an apple and an orange he had been juggling onto the bed Seongwoo was laying in, reading a duty-free magazine.

They were both trying to cool down by doing something they considered 'normal' like they were just roomies or friends having a slumber party. Daniel picked up some more apples and juggled them, watching as Seongwoo enjoyed the smell of the orange and then bit into the apple. The sight of wet hair, exposed legs and chest was too much for him to ignore longer. Daniel put down the fruit and jumped on the bed, leaning in towards the apple missing a chunk in Seongwoo’s slender, pretty hands.

"Ah~" they looked at each other playfully as they bit from the same apple on opposite sides.

"Hmm~ it's sweet!" Daniel hummed, licking his lips and munching happily.

Seongwoo nodded, nibbling smaller bites and looking just like a squirrel while chewing, turning back to the magazine and absently flipping it. Daniel laid on his side in what he thought might be a seductive position, taking a large bite out of the apple and purposefully kissing Seongwoo's fingers as he brushed down his arm. Seongwoo didn't act phased but his face reddened and his kitten lips twitched, curving up at the end.

"I smell good now. See?" Daniel tried another seduction, attention tactic, brushing a finger down his exposed, slightly wet neck.

Seongwoo leaned in and sniffed his neck, lingering and grinning seductively. "Hmm, yummy."

"Right? I put on the good stuff for you. So, let's put away that boring book, finish this appetizer and get on to the main course, being me. If you’re hungry, I’ll be much more delicious, not to mention filling."

Seongwoo laughed as Daniel tossed the magazine to the floor, opened up the front of his robe more scandalously and stole his apple, chomping it with a smirk and wiggling his brows. Seongwoo hugged a pillow and just watched him eat and fail attempt seduction with a sweet, adoring smile.

"You're still really cute somehow..."

Daniel growled as he tossed the apple core into the trash bin across the room like a pro basketball player. "What did you just say? I know I didn't hear the c word because you know I would have to punish you if you dared defile my cool image with that horrid word."

Seongwoo whistled, rolling on to his back as Daniel came to hover over him in a threatening manner.

"Is that a promise? How will you punish me if I confess to my wrong-doings, Officer Kang?" He asked, breath hitching in excitement.

Daniel pinned his wrists and straddled his hips, leaning down so they were nose to nose, golden and black hair blending, minty and fruity breath, the scents of perfumed lotions filling their senses.

"I believe in my handbook the punishment for defamation of an officer’s character would be to withhold kisses."

Seongwoo pouted and whined. "I don't like the sounds of that, officer. I didn't say anything but that you are incredible cool, handsome, sexy, strong, and just one look at you even from far away and behind and I'm going crazy. Then--"

Daniel slammed their lips together, intertwining their fingers and pressing their hips together flush so their growing members had some delicious friction. When he released Seongwoo's swollen, wet, apple flavored lips, the other was dazed and flushed.

Daniel smirked, remaining a tempting inch away. "That's good enough. Too many compliments like that, you won't make it out of this room in one piece, you troublemaker. At least you will need a wheelchair and a diaper."

Seongwoo's eyes twinkled, pretty lips slanting devilishly. "Who says you will be doing the topping? I don’t think we ever discussed the technicalities of how this ‘ramen session’ would be proceeding."

Daniel laughed, the shaking causing them to stiffen a bit more, around halfway. "Well, I don't say. I don't have a preference actually. Let's experiment and then you can decide which way you would like. Sounds good?"

Seongwoo slipped his hands down to grab Daniel's wrist, pushing up and flipping their positions. Seongwoo wickedly smiled from on top, wiggling his bottom directly over Daniel's erection. Daniel gasped and then closed his eyes, groaning thickly, rolling his hips up as he grew instantly hard the rest of the way.

"Sounds great."

"Ugh, you are an evil siren with a lot more experience than your sweet, innocent looks suggest, I see... So you have just been playing at being coy and submissive?"

Seongwoo chuckled as he leaned in to kiss and nip up Daniel's throat, stopping to tongue at his bulging adams apple. It moved as Daniel gulped and groaned. Seongwoo followed it, lapping mercilessly.

"At my age and with my looks and considering I'm also wealthy, did you really think I was a virgin? Yes, I was sort of acting coy. Playing up the innocent concept, since it seemed like something you would be into. No more though. I've made up my mind. I'm braver or stupider however you choose to look at it from the effects of alcohol. Doing this considering we both have growing feelings that are turning to attachment is dangerous. But we're going to do it anyway. Enjoy now and think about the consequences later. Tonight, I'm letting out my inner tiger. I'm going to do all the indecent things I've been thinking of since I first saw you, especially since our bathroom incident."

Seongwoo licked and kissed along his jaw as Daniel turned his head to give him proper access, giving full permission for the fierce, sexy vixen-like blogger to do whatever he wished. Seongwoo moved to his ear, licking the ridge, hungrily seizing the lobe in his mouth, sucking and teething it. He put Daniel's hands above his head, holding his wrists captive, his free hand caressing his abs and then fingering his nipples until they perked, his bottom grinding little circles along his hard cock.

Daniel groaned and panted, breaking out in shivers and a sheen of sweat. Seongwoo was making him insane already. Seongwoo's hand roamed down his neck and bare chest to the knot of his robe. He paused, looking at the other nervously.

"May I?"

Daniel jokingly attempted to answer like a gentleman, his state apparent. "Oh, please fucking go right on ahead, sir. I’m fully at your disposal."

Seongwoo slowly undid his belt and spread the robe out on the bed, leaving Daniel's perfect body bared. He was pale there but not as much as Seongwoo, his skin naturally darker than his with golden undertones that truly shone in the dim hotel lamp lighting. Seongwoo looked at his chiseled statuesque chest, reveling in what he had merely had a glimpse of before.

"Holy fuck, your abs are perfect..." He muttered, running his fingertips lightly over the ridges in awe, breathing deeply as the sight filled him to the brim with desire.

Daniel snorted, smirking with amusement underneath the brunette, hands moving out of the trap and going to touch those milky thighs under that white robe that were straddling his nether regions. The skin on skin contact along with where his balls and thighs were touching Daniel's hot skin made him bite his lip hard as a moan slipped out, his body convulsing noticeably.

"Hmm, you really are an ab man, huh? You know, back in the bus you only looked and mostly touched. Why don't you get more acquainted with my buddies? They are meant to be tasted as well, in order to fully appreciate their glory..."

Seongwoo stroked them more firmly with a look of greed, gulping and licking his lips.

"Can I..?" he muttered, almost bashful.

"Baby, stop asking before you do things. I've given you a free pass to call the shots. I'm literally up for anything. Let's just go while the night is young. I doubt it's possible but if this is my only night allowed with you, I want to get my fill so I’m going to definitely need more than a single round..."

Seongwoo didn't hesitate after that. Daniel groaned as Seongwoo laid flush against his body and slid down, their soft, warm skin massaging and creating shiver-inducing friction all the way from their spine tips to their toes. Seongwoo slid until his chest was between his legs, his arms hooked over Daniel's bony hips and thick, muscular, nearly hairless thighs.

"Hmm, perfect...delicious...I like that you work out so diligently...how is it possibly the body of a jelly addict...so hot..."

Praises spilled through a thick, sweet, sensual tone as Seongwoo kissed, licked, and nipped all over Daniel's chest. He couldn't decide to explore more up or down, so he did it equally while alternating. He discovered Daniel was most sensitive at his nipples, hip bones, and navel just under his belly bottom along his slight happy trail. Hitting those spots with a rapid, swirling tongue made the manly blonde positively sing.

"Where are you going? Not going to try a bit further south...?" He commented with clear disappointment.

Seongwoo had rolled off and was laying on his back with his legs bent in an inviting position, revealed all the way to mid-thigh as the white robe slipped dangerously. Daniel's eyes traveled there, transfixed and darkening, mood quickly improving. His pointy tongue licked a dry spot in the center of his lower lip.

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow with a cheeky look. "I want to take this slow so not just yet. I think I deserve a little attention too, after you dragged me into things I didn't want to do throughout most of the day."

"Ah, good point. I should give you a reward for listening well, my kitty. Hmm, but what is it that you want..."

Seongwoo seemed startled to have the ball tossed back in his court. He wasn't accustomed to telling guys what he wanted them to do sexually. He was more used to them impatiently tossing them on himself, doing things as they pleased more for their own pleasure. Daniel, as it turned out, was yet again proving to be different than most guys he had met. He was actually putting Seongwoo's needs above his own and caring if he had a good time.

This caused him to feel bashful and warm for different reasons, his heart flipping and stomach turning with flighty butterflies. He chewed on his finger nails, looking away towards the window, somehow finding it hard to look at perfect boyfriend material Daniel after that comment and its effect on his sentimental side. To be honest, he was really, really liking Daniel and very perilously close to the cliff of something dangerously more.

"Um...I would like it I guess if..."

"If..? Don't go all shy on me now when it's crucial, Ong baby," Daniel pressed with a teasing tone, reaching over to pet his thigh in reassurance.

It just so happened that Seongwoo was sensitive there. "Ah~ more of that..." He moaned, back arching, eyes fluttering closed with those spindly long eye lashes dancing.

"Touch me here too..."

His hands impatiently yanked off the upper part of his robe until it revealed his upper chest and shoulders, elegant, long fingers brushing over his pert, coffee colored nipples. Daniel smirked, rolling over between his spread legs and eying the fox in the middle of turning himself on. He was breathless and moaning as he fingered his nipples, hips rolling up into the air, body bent in a beautiful S shape.

"Hmm, beautiful..." Daniel murmured in appreciation as he stroked those creamy, enticing thighs with two hands, lowering his parted lips to one.

Seongwoo's eyes flew open and his hand choked his own throat lightly as he looked to where Daniel was pressing his thighs open and pecking, flicking his tongue lightly on occasion on the velvety, sensitive inside.

"Oh god, that's nice..."

“Just ‘nice,’ huh?”

Daniel wanted to hear more than that. He wanted stronger compliments. He wanted curses. He wanted to hear louder moans ricocheting off the ceiling like they were in an opera house. He needed to. He could do it if he tried. Somehow he just knew what would drive Seongwoo off the wall, like their bodies knew each other extremely well. Like they were fated, destined even, made for each other by some unknown creator spindling red strings.

He scratched and pinched along the outside of Seongwoo's thighs as he licked and sucked trails up and down from his knee nearly to his balls. Seongwoo spilled out the loveliest cries and explicit curses, his hips thrashing, his entire body quaking, his back arching at an unbelievable angle, his hands digging into his hair, shoulders, the pillows, the headboard and the blankets alternatively, nearly scratching holes and making him bleed.

"Daniel, no more! Please! Get in me. I'm dying here..."

Eventually, Seongwoo couldn't take it. He used all the strength left in his lithe, sweaty body to pull Daniel up, legs tangling and pushing their erections flush together, grinding desperately, moaning and sucking at the dip between his collar and neck. Daniel shushed him, slowly grinding and fully opening Seongwoo's robe, tossing aside the mess of his own that was barely on from Seongwoo's grabbing and thrashing frenzy.

He had yet to even taste or explore Seongwoo's chest. He wanted to do this right. Every inch should be branded with the name and scent of Kang Daniel by the end of the night, especially if this was their one and only time which he certainly prayed not. Because, just as he had predicted, Seongwoo was the greatest partner he had ever had and he was going to want to try things with him a lot more. One time certainly wouldn't be enough to fulfill his desire for this perfect, gorgeous, ethereally sensual man.

Seongwoo squeezed him around the neck, trying to pull him up. Daniel stubbornly fought back with his superior strength as he lowered his head to Seongwoo's flat, fully exposed, milky chest. He kissed along his collar bone first. Then, he moved down his sternum and along his rib cage. Then, he sucked and flicked his nipples and nipped down his navel, sucking on his belly button until he got to the patch of hair.

"No, wait, I can't!" Seongwoo gasped and smacked his shoulders once he realized what the blonde was up to. “Daniel, stop! I’ll—!"

Too little too late as it turned out. Daniel slid his lips over Seongwoo's leaking, throbbing cock, taking it in as far as getting could go, relishing in the delicious taste and velvety hot sensation on his swirling tongue.

"Ah, fuck..." Seongwoo groaned, thrusting deeper into his mouth once, slow so as not to make him gag or surprise him.

Daniel slid back and started bobbing, moving his tongue flat on the outside and around quick at the bulging, velvety, mushroom tip. His hands roamed Seongwoo's nicely shaped, firm ass until he came to the center, circling and slipping a finger inside. Seongwoo's moans were fiercer than ever before. His thighs clasped around Daniel's head and he fell over weakly to the side, lightly rocking into Daniel's enthusiastically moving mouth.

Daniel continued to assault him with as much expertise as he could muster to the forefront of his brain despite being desperate for release himself and lost in the throes of the passionate, pleasureful moment. He went deeper in with each thrust of his fingers, eventually feeling like Seongwoo was ready for two fingers, when which he started turning, scissoring, reaching his finger for a certain spot.

"Ah, ahn, oh, ah~" Seongwoo hid his face in a pillow, embarrassed by the sounds he made as he came unexpectedly.

Daniel had just been stimulating him too much too fast and even all at once. He couldn't hold back long, not after so long of not having anything intimate with someone and all their intense foreplay on top of days of pining over each other.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed. I can get you going again. Watch me work magic."

Seongwoo groaned into the pillow, curling up into a ball and pulling the discarded robe over his head, hiding in humiliation. He thought he had just ruined their first time. Daniel wiped his mouth and licked off the rest of the cum, not wanting to waste a drop of it which was rather sweet. He laughed, rubbing Seongwoo's shoulders and pecking him and nuzzling through the robe.

"Seriously, it's going to be alright if you came fast. I can get you going again easily. I’m experienced with this, a master really…”

Seongwoo jerked and groaned as Daniel pulled him up on his knees and slid his fingers deep back inside his stretched, wet hole. Daniel curved his fingers, flicking deep against a wall he felt there that would bring Seongwoo's flaxid cock black to life. He worked his hips, rubbing their thighs together in a way that made it feel like they were having sex, his cock sliding through the other's swinging, contracting balls.

Seongwoo strangled the pillow, turning his head so he could breathe better, pleasure sounds escaping his freed, parted lips.

"Shit...I'm getting hard again already...but how...is it possible..." He commented in breathy, whiny wonder.

Daniel smirked, removing his fingers and grabbing the thick base of his cock that was wet from Seongwoo's sweat and the cum still on his hands. Seongwoo whined desperately, back dipping beautifully, ass coming towards him, begging to be filled again. Daniel rubbed his tip along the crack, poking around the center to assure the other’s body it would soon have everything it ever dreamed of and more as long as it waited patiently for the right timing to come. Seongwoo gasped, pressing eagerly back and wiggling his hips, thighs convulsing with excitement and pleasure spasms.

"Magic, like I said. Look at how slutty you’ve become now, how much you want to cum again, how much you want me to take you…"

"I'll say that's some trick--ah! Fuck! Be gentle!" He complained as Daniel thrust all of a sudden into his hole, nearly making Seongwoo collapse.

Daniel groaned, enjoying the extra tight feeling thanks to the surprise effect. He preferred not giving warning upon entering, just so that would happen. 

"I don't think I can be that gentle right now after how long I’ve waited for this, baby, but I'll try if it's what you want ..." Daniel paused once he was as deep as he could go, letting Seongwoo adjust and relax.

He rubbed the pale, shivering man's thighs and kissed and nuzzled sweetly along his curved spine, murmuring comforting words and compliments.

"Okay...I'm ready I think..." Seongwoo panted, rocking back slightly until their sticky thighs were brushing again to signal he could move.

Daniel pet the curves of his waist and bony hips and slim, soft thighs some more, enjoying the intimate loving moment and wanting to be sure Seongwoo was truly relaxed and wanting it. Once Seongwoo was whining and sassily demanding him to move, his cock deliciously hard once again, Daniel was certain he was ready. That's when he held Seongwoo's hips, finally pulled back, pushed slowly in again, and they both started a primitive musical performance.

Daniel was so overwhelmed by the feeling once he got moving inside Seongwoo's incredibly tight, warm, velvety hole that he could hardly keep his eyes open, let alone his mouth closed, voice down, or his movements under control. Seongwoo teared up from the slight pain and cramps he had from being near crushed and roughly pummeled but with the way his secret spot was being decently serviced, he found himself totally lost, unable to keep his voice down either. His hips pushed back to crash with Daniel's over and over again, filling the room with wet slapping and squelching sounds. Every time they moved, the two cried out, grunted, groaned or cursed seemingly in a battle for who could be the loudest as they just affected each other like that.

Daniel laid over his back and sucked and bit at his neck, one hand on the headboard to hold himself up from crushing the smaller man, the other tugging his lower body up to get more of a good slam onto his hips as they flicked fiercely forward at a breakneck speed with incredible, near bone crushing power. Seongwoo felt so raw and sore after just a couple minutes but it was deliciously pleasureful. Every way that Daniel acted made him feel wanted, cherished, cared for, and possessed. Daniel felt like he hadn't been able to be as gentle as he should be but in actuality he gave Seongwoo just the amount of sweet intimacy he wanted mixed in with the hottest, most passionate, drunken sex he could ever ask for.

"Daniel, Niel-ah...oh..."

"Close, baby?"

"Oh, yeah...so close ...holy shit..."

"Right, this is ...fuck, I knew it was going to be good but not THIS amazing...jeez, I freaking love your body, Seongwoo..."

They slowed down just a bit so they could continue enjoying each other more, kissing languid and sweet. Then, when they both were shaking like a leaf, panting and sweating like they had run a marathon and barely had enough energy to keep moving, they signaled each other to go fast and hard.

Within a minute of frenzied humping, screaming each other's names, headboard banging, bed creaking crazily, slapping sounds galore in an undiscernible rhythm, they were both exploding and colliding, traveling to a paradise of euphoria full of heavenly pleasure and intense sensations greater than they had ever dreamed possible. Both had known the sex between them would be incredible but it turned out eons better than they could have imagined sex could ever feel like. They had discovered a whole new world neither was eager to get out of anytime soon, if ever.

If either had had the power to stop the time to keep the way they were feeling blissful and content as they curled up together, spooning and kissing against the dampened sheets, barely able to breathe or discern whose limb was whose anymore, still kept as one soul and body, they most certainly would have. It just didn't get better than that, those last few minutes before and after they reached the climax of ecstasy they had been long been building up, anxiously anticipating, and desperately hoping for. It had been a moment that was long time coming and more incredible than either had dreamed.

 

 

After they were sated fully (actually took two more rounds because the couple couldn't get enough of each other and the addictive way their bodies fit and constantly seemed to crave each other), they were cuddling, looking out the window of Daniel's thirtieth floor hotel room. That had made for a long, steamy, drunken make-out session in the elevator as Seongwoo foggily recalled. The extra cost he had to pay for this amazing view was worth it.

"Did you know?"

"That we were going to meet in Hong Kong and end up drunk fucking for hours in my hotel room, you mean?"

Daniel snorted into Seongwoo’s bare tummy. Daniel was resting between his legs, sprawled over his chest, hugging him while Seongwoo played with the muscles on his back and stroked his damp, golden locks absently, a soft, content smile never leaving his face.

"Honestly, no, I couldn’t have possibly known for sure. But I had hopes of it. I wanted our first time to be romantic, if by chance it ended up happening here. Sorry that I forgot to even shut off the lights or open the curtains."

"We were too preoccupied taking in the views of each other. I barely even recall getting in here."

"You're not going to black out on me, are you? Because I swear I just pulled off my best performance and like 90% of my moves there and that would be a damn shame."

Seongwoo giggled, squeezing his neck and leaning up to kiss the pouting, sulky v-logger's forehead. "That was absolutely unforgettable, even if I was still drunk. I wasn’t so drunk that I would forget or regret anything that happened. I knew what I was doing when I accepted your offer and I’m not going to black out. The view is truly spectacular, I appreciate it. This moment is very romantic. It's a perfect end to a perfect day and night."

Daniel turned to see that his smile had slightly faded and his eyes took on that characteristic sadness and worry that were becoming the artistic, sentimental man’s signature look. He watched Seongwoo fall into complex thoughts he wouldn't likely be let a part of as he stared out the window at the illuminated rainbow buildings that were almost more pretty than the stars.

"It doesn't have to end just yet, if you don't want to, you know..." Daniel near whispered.

"What do you mean? You planning on creepily stalking me some more if I let you?" Seongwoo looked at him and playfully smiled, the sadness fading temporarily.

Daniel laid back on his chest, snuggling closer. Seongwoo went back to affectionately fondling his hair in that addicting, soothing way.

He confessed in all honesty, "If you give me hints, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and just never go back to school."

"What about money?"

"I would dance on the streets and steal."

"What about stripping?" Seongwoo suggested, half-serious, biting back a grin. "I'm sure you would make a lot more with that. Use your video skills and put it online like a naughty chat..."

"Sure, if you're okay with that, I'll do that. Who's to say I didn't get money for college by that and sugar daddies?"

Seongwoo fake gasped. "You wanted a sugar daddy and didn't find me? My profile's up on Seeking Arrangement and all..."

Daniel looked at him for several moments with narrowed eyes. "Why doesn't that even sound like a joke? Do you have a profile seriously? Take it down." 

Daniel pouted, not liking the idea one bit. Seongwoo should have only meaningful relationships, even sexual ones. He shouldn't put himself at risk with cheap relationships with desperate sluts like that.

"Maybe I do~ What's it to you?" the brunette replied sassily.

Daniel bit around his cute belly button. "What’s it to me, you dare ask? You troublemaker vixen. I don't like it, that’s why. If you want a sugar baby, I'm here, looking for a daddy. You're mine now."

"Oh~ really? You're quite the possessive pup there, I see." Seongwoo blushed and appeared amused.

Daniel growled. "I am. And you like it. It's obvious."

"It's a novelty, so I can't deny I don't. No promises as this is... "

Daniel cut him off with a snarl pout. "I know, I know. We're keeping it casual. That doesn't mean I can't have you again. Sort of exclusively."

Seongwoo ruffled his hair, smiling fondly. "We will see, Niel pup. We will just have to see..."

“Hmm, can you please take me in then as your sugar baby, for real?”

“Daniel, for the last time no…” Seongwoo responded with exasperation, the both of them breaking into giggles at the preposterous idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last three chapters of this story including this one contain all content that I did not put on the twitter feed since I stopped it before this point. It would have been weird to put this part of it up anyway since there'd be random bits of smut all over everyone's TLs at odd times of the day. Wake up, eat lunch, watch TV, every time you check your TL there's a spalsh of porn from me hahaha. It was good I moved it tho I did have pictures planned and saved for this part but oh well. I'm sure you can all imagine just fine without pictures. So, they finally did what Seongwoo has been fighting off and afraid to do and now they feel close and all lovey dovey and never want to be apart. Very soon, they're going to have to fly out to another country though. What will happen next?
> 
> See you in a week or two to find out~
> 
> Drop a comment to tell me what you think please. If you like this simple, fluffy, romantic travel story, recommend to your friends and your mutes.
> 
> oh yeah sorry to Onghwang shippers for burning Minhyun.
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. Airport Encounter (Final, epilogue coming soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo spend their last day in Hong Kong together and go to the airport together since their flights are around the same time. Daniel gives Seongwoo an extra ticket he booked secretly, giving the option for Seongwoo to stop playing this never ending game of cat and mouse and travel around with him as his official boyfriend. However, Seongwoo debates indecisively about it until right before boarding time starts on both planes. Will he decide in time? Will he miss his own flight? Will Daniel end up boarding the plane rejected and alone? Will he choose Daniel or rationality/stability by remaining casual and unattached?

It turned out that Seongwoo and Daniel had the same flight time leaving Hong Kong. They spent the next day together, not ready to separate after getting so much closer and spending an intimate, romantic night together. They had been planning for Seongwoo to return to his hotel, but after they had ceased making love because they were simply too exhausted to, it was way past midnight, the agreed time of their date. No one said anything about it, for obvious reasons—they were done playing games and fighting their feelings. 

They slept cuddling snugly and after they woke up, ordered room service and lounged around the hotel room lazily until late afternoon. Following, they showered together, twice, because the first time they hadn't ended up sufficiently clean, rather the opposite because being naked and wet in close quarters proved to be ridiculously tempting.  
Daniel walked back with Seongwoo to his hotel room a few hours before they needed to be at the airport. He chatted with him while he changed, going in with the excuse that he was curious how the rich lived. Seongwoo admitted he almost always stayed in a pricy hotel room because his parents felt safer about that. 

After getting dressed, Daniel tagged along for lunch. After that, they just found more and more excuses to stay together and eventually they just stopped making them. It was clear they wanted to stick together so they just did like they had been traveling together from the very beginning and it was just an obvious thing. 

Daniel canceled his plans with his friends, lying to Seongwoo that he hadn't ever had any because the righteous man most certainly wouldn't approve and nag incessantly, pouting and whining when Daniel ended up not listening to him but secretly happy because he had won a higher spot on his list of priorities. 

Instead, he followed Seongwoo around to his planned destinations, including a double decker bus tour around the city where they sat on the roof, enjoying the breeze and sunny weather. It wasn't as extreme as what Daniel had originally planned to do--bungee jump on the Macao tower--but it was fun, mostly because of the company. 

His heart raced more insanely around Seongwoo than it would have otherwise, anyway. Wasn't dating this rich stranger that might disappear without a trace any day as extreme as it got, just in a more emotional way? 

 

The day flew by quicker than both of them wanted to acknowledge as they had been praying it would go slow and last long. Before they knew it, they were exchanging their tickets at the airport, both promising not to look closely at flight information details where they were going, though it would seem they were both planning to go to the European continent this time which they both had yet to do. 

Just as Seongwoo was about to go to check in his baggage, Daniel grabbed his arm and spun around. He looked down oddly at the paper Daniel put in his hand that looked suspiciously like an extra plane ticket. He looked up with horror. Daniel smiled sweetly, acting innocent. 

"Daniel...you didn't..?" Seongwoo gasped out. 

"I did. Just what you are thinking. I know I shouldn't and it's crazy. But...I can't help it. I'm just... honestly, I'm...aish. This was much easier to get out in my head. I suck at saying romantic things ..." Daniel looked down, scratching at his head and nervously laughing, his face turning strawberry tinted. 

Seongwoo's heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. He felt a lump growing from his stomach, pressing up into his throat that would surely make it impossible to speak any time soon. Tears stung the back of his eyes but it wasn't necessary from being sad. This wasn't a sad event, about to be confessed to by the guy you were hardcore crushing on and spent such an amazing couple of days with that the thought of separating from him this time was positively heart wrenching. It was from being touched and sentimental.

What Daniel was about to suggest was crazy and his rational side said he should block his ears and run away quick before the blonde had the courage to get it out, but the sentimental side kept him rooted. He wanted to hear this. Even if it would throw him into the turmoil right after about just what was he supposed to choose in a very short time period when both choices had major cons and pros. 

Call him a masochist, but Seongwoo stood his ground, waiting patiently for Daniel to continue. 

"I'm just really crazy into you, you know. I like you a lot. Okay, maybe more than like. I think since last night happened, I have started seriously falling for you. I can't promise you forever but at least...I want to promise you that I'll be by your side for as long as you're on this trip ...or as long as it takes for you to be fed up with me." 

Daniel tried to look at him but was feeling too awkward and scared of rejection so it didn't last for more than a second. He cutely cursed some more, messing with his chair and fighting uneasily. His face was the color of a ripe peach. 

Seongwoo was still frozen but at least his insides were working again. They were on overdrive, in fact, as if he were more alive than before. The idea that someone loved him and wanted to travel together and date him officially--this was huge and unexpected. It wasn't anything he had really hoped for. At most, he thought Daniel would ask to meet him again or keep begging for hints, then follow him somewhere in a month or so. 

His heart raced and his mind was buzzing, tears filling his eyes. It was incredibly touching and he loved the idea and yet...the rationality was an issue. What he was suggesting was truly insane. To go around with someone he hardly knew behind his parents back, not knowing if he was actually a killer or thief in disguise or after him in order to take advantage of his wealth and generosity. Anyone he knew back at home would say it was a ludicrously foolish idea. 

He couldn't say yes right away because of those doubts and the fear of being judged, though his instincts said that Daniel was a trustworthy, normal person that truly liked him for who he was and could care less for his riches overwhelmed him right after the confession. 

"D-Daniel..." He stuttered. 

Daniel held up his hands, looking like he was terrified of bad news coming his way soon and not ready to deal with the disappointment. 

"Wait, Seongwoo. I need you to really think about this. My plane leaves in just over an hour. Don't rush to answer. There's still time. Think it through carefully. I'm fine either way. I had a great time and I won't hate you or stop talking to you if you decide we should keep things casual and just see each other when fate allows it. I will only pressure you if I'm here and I don't want that. I want to honestly know how you feel and what you're ready for in regards to a relationship. I will be waiting at the gate until just before boarding time closes. It's up to you. If I see you there, great. We will start a new journey together and I hope it's amazing and full of great memories that last a lifetime even if it might be temporary in the end. Because the last few times I’ve met you have been some of the greatest adventures in my life, no lie. If you don't...then I'll see you when I see you. Hopefully soon. If you miss me, you know you just need to leave little hints on your blog. I'll find you. Like I've always done. Laters, Seongwoo-yah...take care." 

He turned and stepped forward after a second of hesitation after his unfairly cool farewell speech that had Seongwoo’s pools of tears spilling over. He held Seongwoo's face gently and kissed him on his forehead. It may have been seconds but it seemed to stretch on for several minutes. He wished he could freeze time to make it last even longer, that stolen moment in heaven. The sheer love that he sensed there bathed him in an intense warmth and wiped away all his pain and conflicted thoughts and worries. 

Then, just like that his angelic muse was gone again. When Seongwoo snapped back to his senses, Daniel had made his way towards the security check-in line and disappeared into the bustling crowd lugging their bulky suitcases about. He stared there at the passing, swerving crowd like a statue, his thoughts a foggy mess as if a school of fish were swimming about in his brain. 

 

Seongwoo wasn't sure how long but it was certainly a long time that he was there, tears slowly falling down his face but barely blinking or breathing. A staff member eventually broke him out of the funk, tapping on his shoulder and asking about him. Despite Seongwoo lied that he was fine, she handed him a tissue. He sniffled and dabbed at his soaked cheeks, bowing in thanks. 

He went elsewhere feeling embarrassed and worried he was in others’ way who needed to check in still. He took his suitcase and passport with two boarding passes heading in different destinations inside to another area. He sat down on a leather cushioned bench and rested on his knees, sighing as he pulled out the two tickets. 

"I need to choose soon. There probably isn't much time left..." 

He checked his watch and the boarding time. Daniel's flight would start boarding in twenty minutes and was scheduled to fly in thirty-five. He couldn't delay there much longer since he still needed to check his baggage and go through security. Then who knew how far the gate would be. He might even have to take a shuttle train which added five minutes extra commuting time at least. 

He held both tickets in one hand, sighing repeatedly as he looked back and forth between them, back and forth, left and right, left, right, right, left...A sound like a clock ticking in his head that he unconsciously followed the rhythm to as he switched. What made rational sense, or what his heart desired. Which should he choose? 

Five minutes more passed with him like that, agonizing over his indecisiveness. Eventually, he stood up and went to the check in counter which was luckily empty. It was 9:40. Daniel's plane left at 9:55. Seongwoo's plane left at 10:10. They both would be in the midst of boarding and he was sure to be the last customer, the only crazy passenger only checking in and getting into the security line at this time. 

Seongwoo put one ticket down on the counter and trashed the other without any further hesitation, a renewed determined look on his face. He had made his decision and he decided not to regret it or bother pondering the ‘what ifs’ and ‘should dos’ and ‘should nots.’ 

The stewardess smiled kindly at him, asking, "One piece of luggage for...?" 

Seongwoo nodded, putting his luggage on top of the conveyer belt, keeping his black bag on his back as a carry on. 

"Yes, just the one for...leaving at..." 

"I suggest you hurry then, sir. They must have already started boarding and your cafe isn't that close." 

Seongwoo patted his legs and smiled worth confidence. "I'm a fast runner. After security, I will be good. Probably get there with minutes to spare," he bragged.

 

"Shit, what's taking so long? Ugh, why is my luck terribly rotten even at a time like this?" Seongwoo groaned, unable to help his frustration coming out in a fit as he stamped his feet like a child throwing a tantrum. 

The line wasn't so bad for security check in but it took longer than he expected. It was 9:46. He still had to go through immigration as well and then get to the gate the staff had said was down aways. It wasn’t looking good. Boarding had surely already started. 

"Sir, you need to remove your watch and shoes and shut off your device." 

Seongwoo groaned as he went back to the plastic blue box. When he went through the grey frame, the metal detector beeped. He found out he had some coins in his pocket and silver on his belt. He removed those. It beeped again when he went through it. He was asked to remove his earrings this time. Seongwoo groaned in frustration as he got beeped on yet again while going through. 

"Ugh, I think something is wrong with your machine at this point. I have nothing else possibly metal on me!" He complained, his anger and anxiousness being misdirected at the staff. 

"Sir, we're going to need you to stand with your arms and legs out." 

He did so. The staff member ran a handheld metal detector over his body, then not finding anything strange, finally declared him free to go. He was held up at immigration as well not for being able to give specific information about where he was staying or how long since he had his phone off and he never had that stuff fully sorted out or memorized.  
By the time he was done with that, it was 9:52. 

"Shit," he cursed again after seeing how far he had to go to get to the gate. 

Boarding was it still even going on? He tore down the aisle as fast as he could, trying to dodge the people around him walking at a more leisurely, pace some also in a rush going the same direction. He couldn't be successful--he was unlucky and clumsy. He could only spare a quick bow and loud 'sorry!' as he sped past, knocking into people or cutting them off, causing them to collide with each other or the suitcases. 

 

Daniel sighed as he checked his watch for the millionth time. He was standing near the counter where the stewardess ripped your ticket and showed you where to board. 

He had been there for fifteen minutes, since around the middle of boarding time. Almost all other passengers had boarded. He had told the flight attendant he was waiting for his friend to board the plane together. She seemed to understand. That's how the boarding time passed and though everyone on board was preparing to take off, the flight attendant hadn't yet ushered him aboard though it was surely above protocol. She must have been in that situation before. 

It was 10:00. Five minutes past when boarding time should have officially closed. He decided he couldn't make others wait and delay their take off anymore. He had waited sufficiently and given Seongwoo a proper chance. Now he was just being childish and refusing to accept reality. The truth was that Seongwoo hadn’t chosen to travel with him or accept his heart. He had been coolly rejected, like he should have expected. He was the son of a rich family and had a bright future ahead of him, after all. He probably wanted to see who else he would meet in other countries that he could have a fling with, some attractive foreigner likely.

Daniel stopped looking at his watch and sighed. "I guess he's not gonna make this one. Sorry for causing delay and thanks for your kindness and patience and that of your crew."  
The stewardess gave him a sad, sympathetic smile, sensing the man had been fighting tears and incredibly anxious most of the time he’d been standing there. He took his ticket stub and bowed to her, walking with shoulders slumped and sighing heavily to the thankfully stilly open airplane doors. 

 

 

"Hello! Is this the AF478 flight leaving at 9:55? It's amazing you haven't taken off yet. Sorry I'm super late. Can I possibly still board?" 

The stewardess was taken aback by the panting, handsome Asian man with pretty constellation moles and sculpted features suddenly sprinting to her desk and slamming his hands on it with enough power it tipped almost over. She righted it, smiling wide as a thought came to her of who this must be. 

Birds of a feather really flock together, she thought. This must be the friend that handsome blonde, Asian man had been waiting for. Though this one was even more of a pretty boy, as dainty as a flower and pale as a vanilla latte. 

She didn't know why but she felt happy that they would be reunited and could travel together. She wasn't sure what they were to each other but they seemed more like friends. Most people didn't wait for the friends so long with an expression like that.

"You can still board, sir. We have been waiting for you, in fact. We extended the time at your friend's request, so make sure you give him a reward as thanks," she explained as she took the ticket and ripped it with a grin. "You may proceed, sir." 

"Ah...Thanks so much for that. I was just held up at security or I swear I would have been on time..." 

"No problems. You two...you look good together. Good luck and safe travels." 

She let her fingers brush his as she gave the stub back. It wasn't every day a handsome guy who must be a celebrity with those looks, expensive clothes, and aura came her way. He turned red and covered up his shy smile, confirming her suspicions. Those two were definitely more than friends. It was against her protocol to pry, though she was strongly tempted to. She had done enough to near cost her job by delaying the flight for one customer and commenting on a passenger’s personal life. 

"Thank you..." The well-dressed, pretty boy brunette held his bag as he jogged past her down the aisle. 

 

 

Daniel was just about to board the plane when Seongwoo spotted him. 

"Daniel! I'm here! Thanks for stalling the plane!" 

Daniel whipped around when he heard his name, assuming he must be hearing things, his heart pounding and a positive sort of adrenaline running through him at the familiar, lovely voice. His eyes widened and he stumbled out the plane doors into the aisle, staring in wonder. 

Was he dreaming? It seemed like Seongwoo was running his way just then out of the blue. Or was it that he wanted this so bad and it seemed impossible that he started assuming right away that he was imagining it?

Then the image just kept coming closer and it became gradually clearer. That was unmistakably Seongwoo. The lithe gangly frame, the creamy skin that looked like he hardly got any sun, the handsome actor like features, the impeccably comma styled dark locks, the all black dress code that must have cost a small fortune, the three moles forming his signature constellation mark on his left cheek. 

That was THE Ong Seongwoo. That was HIS Ong Seongwoo. 

Because him being here meant that he had chosen to date Daniel and travel around with him, so therefor he was now considered ‘his’. Seongwoo had actually chosen love over reason. They were alike it would turn out, even more than he had thought or dared to hope. 

"Seongwoo-yah! You actually came? But so late. Well...late is better than never." 

Daniel said this as he ran. The last part was muffled with laughter in the crook of Seongwoo's neck as they hugged tight. With that one hug, all was forgiven and all sadness and worries in the world forgotten. They stood there, simply hugging tight and laughing without saying another word to each other because it wasn't necessary, for one, and they were too overwhelmed with happiness to do so, for another. 

"We really need to take off soon sirs....If you could kindly make your way to your designated seats." 

A staff member eventually said to them with a look of concern for the extremely delayed plane and infuriated customoers, motioning them inside the plane. They apologized and bowed, coming out of their hug but keeping their arms linked and hooked around the other's back possessively. 

Seongwoo admitted sheepishly, "Sorry, I lost track of the time as I was thinking. And then I got held up getting here because of my bad luck. I nearly died running here but still ended up nearly too late. I’m such a dummy…" 

Seongwoo looked down, flushing as they walked down the aisle to their seats. Daniel massaged his shoulders, then took off his bag, wanting to care for the clearly exhausted guy who had yet to catch his breath and was dripping sweat from running. 

"All that matters is you still made it in time. Just forget about it and relax." 

Daniel put their bags in the overhead compartment, handing over his passport. Seongwoo plopped down next to the window with a tired breath, pocketing their passports and matching boarding passes. Daniel joined him soon after, moving the arm rest up so he could snuggle close, linking their fingers together and using his small shoulder as a pillow. 

"I'm glad you chose to join me." 

"Me too. Beats traveling alone," Seongwoo replied lightly, resting his head on top of Daniel's.

Their dark and light hair swirled together like those half and half ice cream swirly cones. The perfect combination back together again as they should be, not to be easily separated. 

"Told you so." 

"I'm still the one who's right more. 99.9999 % of the time. "

“Sure, keep telling yourself that, babe. Whatever makes you feel good about yourself." 

They shared a good natured, comfortable laugh, squeezing their hands together. Seongwoo looked out the window and Daniel followed him. 

They had started moving towards the runway, ever so slowly. The excitement from the forward motion and the trip to come, knowing they would soon be in the sky and seven hours later landing in Germany--the place of Daniel's dreams--was buzzing through them. 

Daniel sat up and kissed Seongwoo's cheek just before take-off happened. Seongwoo turned to look down at him with a sweet, happy, unreserved grin, feeling not a smidgen of regret or concern in his decision to date and travel with Daniel in the coming months, though there were as yet no guarantees or promises made for a future yet no time limits put on their relationship. Daniel smiled at him warmly, caressing his cheek while holding his hand so he kept looking at him. 

As if Seongwoo would want to look anywhere else. There was nothing more pleasant to look at than the view of the person you loved also feeling as intensely as you, practically worshipping you in their mind.

"Well, what do you say, Ongcheongie? Shall we start our next journey?" He asked softly in a tone only audible to them, holding a ton of secrets and hidden jokes. 

"Yes, I think I'm ready to do something...extreme. As long as it's with you." 

"No worries. No matter how scared and flight you might get, once I get ahold of something...."

Daniel held up their linked hands, firmly squeezing. "I never let go." 

Seongwoo flushed deeply, biting back a full grim into a half one by chewing on his lower lip. "Careful, you're stronger than you look." 

Daniel looked immediately apologetic, loosening his grip. Seongwoo playfully squeezed hard back, chuckling with amusement, thinking but not voicing how cute his boyfriend was since he was sure to dislike it. 

"Just kidding." 

"Eh, this Ongcheongie sincha! You scared me!" Daniel complained, his puppy eyes narrowed and plush lips making a ln angry duck face. 

Seongwoo acted bratty, mimicking his expression, in a truly good mood, probably the best he had ever been in even around the vlogger. 

"This Kang Choding sincha." 

"Did you just mock me? Oh, now it's on!" 

Their quivering seats were full of laughter and squeals as they tickled and poked at each other. They were so engrossed in playing around with each other that they didn't notice that the plane was shaking and speeding down on the runway, just about to shoot into the air on its way to a brand-new destination with photo spots, famous sites, and eateries to be explored by the travelers.


	10. Romance in Europe (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel travel through out Europe as a couple, extending their stay abroad and ignoring their real world responsibilities because they want to stay together.

It was a beautiful summer day in Paris, France. Daniel and Seongwoo were near the Eiffel Tower in a grassy, uncrowded spot of the park around there. They couldn't fully avoid the tourists passing by taking pictures and awing at the grey structure of crisscrossing metal bars high above them but they tried their best to ignore them until the sun set. 

It was one of Seongwoo's wishes to see the infamously serene sunset and the tower glowing orange and sparkling like diamonds and they had agreed today was Seongwoo's to plan. The couple had been traveling all over Europe for weeks now. The destination they would choose at random from a list they made of places they wanted to see by playing the ladder paper game, showing how immature they were for two men in their mid-twenties. 

They decided to alternate however on who was planning what for the four days roughly that they would stay in one city. The rules were: activities shouldn't be too strenuous, the cost of entrance fees, food, and transportation would be cared for within an allotted budget totaling no more than a hundred dollars per day, plans should be kept secret except for in the event that something special needed to be prepared, in which case only hints were to be dropped. 

That day Seongwoo's plan had been to go to the Champs-Elysees to see the Arc de Triomphe, go shopping along there, try some tiramisu at a specialty shop, and drink espresso and cappuccinos at a cafe along the posh, bustling street full of little shops, cafes, and boutiques. Seongwoo ended up buying too many clothes for them to carry, so they had to get them delivered to the hotel lobby. He didn't like the coffee because it was way too bitter for his tastes, so Daniel had to drink them both while Seongwoo re-ordered his usual macchiato instead. 

At least he had liked the tiramisu but they hadn't been able to stop at simply one. They had gone outside their budget when he bought three he wanted to try and then got a few pieces he wanted to try no matter what to go, which they had to return to the hotel first to put in the fridge. 

Daniel was completely exhausted from Seongwoo's plan that day. They had walked and stood around a lot today because they chose to walk more often than take a taxi. Paris had the Sienne river and lots of medieval buildings spectacularly built that looked like pure art. They took photos and videos along the way to their various destinations, which they uploaded some of to their blog and kept others for their personal use. Sometimes Daniel went off for half a day to do some extreme activity and Seongwoo refused to go along even to watch because he was terrified the whole time that Daniel would die in some gruesome, sudden accident which was awful for his stress levels. 

This was how they lived their lives now--traveling, having fun, blogging, and making decisions together. Every day was a date which could be romantic or exciting or just a relaxing, lazy sort of casually intimate day. Like that very moment. 

Seongwoo was sitting on a clear, bright green patch, propped up by his backpack, reading poetry. Daniel was lying in the grass with his head on Seongwoo's thigh, looking through his phone or glancing sleepily at the tangerine, fluffy, cotton candy like clouds, occasionally spotting a group of birds soaring by. There was violin and guitar music coming across the lawn from where there were busking performers trying to make a buck or get scouted or just for practice’s sake. There were artists who set up their easels next to the large, dark green, square shaped shrubs planted along the concrete path towards the tower but at a decent distance to paint the details of the piece. 

There were also some tables selling things such as typical, touristy, overpriced souvenirs and light-up toys and accessories for kids. There was also a booth with people lined up to get their caricatures drawn. 

If you went farther down the path away from the tower, there were people who could speak several languages trying to sell various goods for cash only. They had been surprised that many were able to automatically pick out their Korean and then try to proposition them with thick accented, rather comically textbook Korean.

Daniel shifted his thumb down his blog feed, re-watching videos from their various destinations. Though Seongwoo had insisted he didn't, Daniel kept following him with his camera and refused to relent until Seongwoo gave in and let him film. None of the videos were allowed to go up without Seongwoo's approval, however. He had to look good and not say or do something utterly stupid and embarrassing. 

Though Daniel had used his puppy eyes to his advantage to sneak in a few clips of his boyfriend’s cuter, clumsy, bashful and dense moments. In his opinion, Seongwoo looked the prettiest when embarrassed and shy, plus he had the most addicting, sweet little laugh Daniel would often find himself replaying and wanting to show off to the world. Daniel made a show to his fans of the fact that he was smitten and helplessly in love and extremely proud of his boyfriend, bragging about their relationship whenever he could. 

Seongwoo wasn't as flashy about it but he did upload photos they took together and mentioned him a few times in his writings indirectly and replied that he was happily taken to interested subscribers asking about his relationship status (though he hardly ever answered comments regarding personal information). 

They had increased their followers by triple the amount as soon as they made a connection between each other and regularly posted contents with the other in it. They had a ship name and their fans called themselves science because in one video at a restaurant in Germany, their first destination, while they were trying out the famous dish called spatzle, Daniel had said that Ongniel was science and that's why they got along well and could finish each other's sentences though at that time they had only been dating about a week.

Daniel's continuous chuckling eventually captured Seongwoo's attention and piqued his curiosity. He looked up from his book to see that Daniel was laughing over a video of their stay in London, featuring all of Seongwoo’s funniest home video moments. Him dancing in the rain under a rainbow umbrella for kids because that was all the grocery store had left when the shower happened. That country's weather was completely bipolar. 

The video also included him pretending to be a king next to the picture of the Queen, leading her to a royal ball. His disappointment at the food, even finding the fish and chips bland. Him imitating, bothering, and making funny faces at the palace guards in red suits and furry, tall hats that remained like an expressionless statue. Him going absolutely ga ga over the little tea cakes and sandwiches at a cafe because they were too teensy weensy and cute to eat but they were so yummy and sweet he couldn't help it since he had been starving for some decent food that wasn't noodles in a cup. Him getting scalded by drinking the tea and spilling it in his clumsy attempt to put it down on the silver tray without spilling. Him getting scared by the chiming of Big Ben which was the exact reason he'd been filming him without telling him it was close to the time the Bells went off. Him chasing a large group of fluttering, horrified pigeons just for his own personal amusement, laughing like a child. 

"Enjoying laughing at my expense there, huh?" Seongwoo grumbled, pulling at his boyfriend’s extra fluffy cheek which could stretch a surprising amount. 

"Indeed I am. Thanks for letting me put up some of these golden moments. You are too freaking cute, hyung, it's unbelievable." 

Seongwoo performed his cat-like blink and then scrunched up his button nose. "I told you that you don't have to call me that. I'm not even a full year older than you. And we aren't in Korea. Plus, we are sharing a bed on a regular basis. I think we've past the stage where honorifics are necessary." 

Daniel shrugged and looked over at him with a wide, sparkly grin, dimples popping out in his cutely handsome face, a breeze tussling his blonde hair away from his warm, almond shaped eyes and sweeping it up to reveal his flawless forehead. 

"Alright. I just like the fact that you're older than me and it makes me want to show you my aegyo." 

"What aegyo? Psh. Anyone who saw us would think the opposite though. You're taller and bigger than me," Seongwoo pointed out, playfully, popping Daniel on the nose. 

"But you look wiser and more mature." 

"That's because I AM," Seongwoo smugly commented. 

"Oh, really? Shall we see where you are wrong on that account...hmm, this one I think is perfect. Or should we watch this one?" 

Daniel scrolled down further to some clips where they were in Madrid at a soccer game. Seongwoo was cursing up a storm and throwing a fit because he didn't agree with the referees call and insisted he was bribed by the other team. All that from a person who once said sports were a boring waste of time not even worth watching. Another clip was of Seongwoo in Barcelona--actually Ddongwu, as he went by that particular night--drunkenly teasing Daniel in a baby voice as he ate shrimp paella because he had a shellfish allergy, dangling a greasy shrimp in front of the camera, wiggling his body around. 

"You can't eat me, Niel, but I'm so delicious. If you eat me you will die, oh boo-hoo, neener neener neener~" 

Daniel was in the shot as well with an amused, confused expression doing the ‘what’ gesture and then shaking his head at the camera. Seongwoo had ignored him and continued like that for much longer but Daniel hadn't been allowed to put more than twenty seconds of the stuff he shot that night, though he remembered it being very eventful as Seongwoo was a hilarious, wild, and incredibly obnoxious drunk. 

"Uh, why did I let you put that in at all? I made a grave mistake. I should delete it while you're sleeping." 

Daniel protectively held his phone to his chest like it was his baby which wasn't exactly wrong to say. They both used technology a lot, especially their phones, though they did reduce it to spend more quality time together and just chat about life, random things, and the long, distant, fuzzy future they didn't think or worry much about now and then. 

Daniel replied with a wicked, sexy, suggestive smirk, "In that case, I will make sure to overwork you so you pass out from exhaustion first." 

Seongwoo flushed and smacked Daniel’s stomach in retort at the jab at his lacking stamina but the way that Seongwoo was nibbling at the center of his lip and how his eyes went towards the grass so his ebony eyelashes fanned out over his milky skin was evidence that he was successfully enticed into thinking and wanting naughty things to happen. He cleared his throat and pretended to get back to his apparently incredibly interesting book, ignoring Daniel after that. Daniel chuckled triumphantly as he returned to scrolling. 

He stopped to watch a video Seongwoo had taken of him snowboarding across the graceful slopes on a section of the Alps. Seongwoo had attempted to ski but had quit out of frustration when he kept falling. Daniel chuckled as he recalled the footage that he had that he was absolutely only to keep private for his own amusement as he switched to the tab of Seongwoo’s blog.

There were some incredible pictures. The two pretending to drink from the Seljalandsfoss Waterfall in Iceland. Wearing Disney shirts in front of the Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria. Posing in a relaxing fashion on the white stone steps amidst the white and blue picturesque houses in Santorini. Leaning against ancient columns of the Parthenon. Walking along the Berlin wall, looking out over the incredible landscape. Standing with their arms spread wide, looking up into the heavens in front of the Trevi Fountain in Rome. Them in Barcelona, gazing up at the impressively tall, pointy Sagrada Familia in. Peering out over the colorful, artistic city while resting along the Par Guell’s wall decorated with mosaicked green glass.

Daniel decided that he would make a gift for Seongwoo to celebrate their time together. Since he had extended his leave from school and it seemed that Seongwoo was planning to tag along with him until whenever he decided to return to Korea to continue, he had a lot of free time. While Seongwoo was editing his photos, he could design an album of their best photos and add in some of Seongwoo’s poetry and drabbles from his blog to match. Then, he could get a small book published and they’d have a physical copy of their great memories.

Daniel wiggled excitedly and chuckled after formulating his genius plan. Seongwoo wondered aloud what he was giddy about all of a sudden, but Daniel told him that it was a secret that he was going to love but he had to wait a while for. Seongwoo flicked him on the nose, rolling his eyes and calling him a helpless dork. Then, he insisted that Daniel take a nap since he was clearly sleep deprived if he had started speaking nonsense.

 

 

Seongwoo was excited to win the ladder game that determined their first day out exploring Venice, Italy. They were staying there only for three days because there were a lot of cities they wanted to visit in Italy but they had only been to Rome thus far. Their plan was to hit all of the major cities in that large, boot shaped country while the weather was still fabulous.

Seongwoo had the whole day packed with activities, which was unusual for him. Daniel figured that he must have wanted to be sure that they went to specific places he couldn’t miss out on, that was why. He didn’t like the idea of a packed schedule involving lots of walking until late hours of the night, but even if it weren’t the rules of the game, he would have followed the wishes of his occasionally impulsive boyfriend. At least, for once, shopping and cafes weren’t involved.

The first thing on Seongwoo’s agenda was to hit some of the most famous architecturally related historical spots from early on in the morning before the tourists went out. They had bread and coffee from Starbucks and then were travelling by train or taxi from seven in the morning, Daniel barely able to keep his eyes open and feet going, so Seongwoo had to drag him and keep pressing him to drink the take-away coffee. In the end, Seongwoo gave up his own coffee as well and Daniel was eventually able after a short nap on the train while laying on Seongwoo’s shoulder to get out of his zombie like state.

“Sorry, babe, I’m just really not an early bird person. I haven’t woken up this early since grade school,” Daniel said with a yawn, then tossed their empty coffee cups in a bin on the way out of the station.

Seongwoo rubbed his boyfriend’s back in concern that he’d sleepily trip over something, feeling bad for forcing him out this early. He hummed and frowned in sympathy.

“Sorry I had to make the schedule this way. I was being too ambitious and excited, only thinking of myself. I’ve never had much of a problem waking up early or getting little sleep. How do you survive college?”

Daniel grinned sloppily. “I refuse to sign up for early morning classes, that’s how. My earliest class is at eleven.”

Seongwoo snorted, patting his back this time playfully. “They’re going to eat your lazy butt alive in the corporate world.”

“Likely. I’m sure I’ll figure a way out by then. Maybe it’s something I can grow out of.”

“I doubt it. Maybe I should keep waking you up around this time so that you can practice.”

Daniel hugged Seongwoo from behind, forcing his steps to come to a halt as they traveled down the empty street lined with small, cutely decorated, colorful shops. The scenery was the sort you could usually only see in paintings or travel books and hardly ever thought was real.

“Puppy, hey there, what’s wrong? Careful, you’re going to push me down when I’m perfectly capable of tripping on my own, thank you very much,” Seongwoo commented with a laugh, patting the blonde’s buff arm.

“Please promise you won’t do that. I need sleep or I will turn grumpy. You won’t like me when I’m grumpy,” Daniel whined, hugging him tighter and refusing to budge, blowing raspberries against his neck over his collar.

Seongwoo giggled and squirmed, finding it incredibly ticklish. “What are you, the Hulk? Alright, alright, I promise. Just stop that, please, it’s so ticklish!”

Daniel picked him up off his feet as he kicked his sneakers in the air and squealed, then set him down with one more playful kiss at one of his favorite body parts to attack.

“Hmm, I love you, do you know that? And your scent. You smell like strawberries.”

“And YOU smell like morning breath covered up by coffee but I love you too anyway.”

Seongwoo giggled as he flipped around in his arms, held Daniel’s fluffy cheeks between his cool hands half covered with the sweater sleeves much too long for him but that always made him look twice as soft and cute, kissing him sweetly.

Daniel hummed in excitement, wrapping his arms around the other’s slim waist and leaning in to steal a few more of those addicting, delicious kisses. Seongwoo obliged, since in Europe this sort of thing was looked on a lot more favorably or just not even at all, which was nice. They were enjoying being in Europe because they could be themselves and comfortably express their love and be physical with each other anywhere they went, as long as they didn’t take it over the top when children were present of course.

“Daniel, stop, we are getting behind schedule~” Seongwoo whined cutely, wiggling out of Daniel’s hold and away from his enticing lips.

Daniel pouted but agreed to be a good puppy and follow along obediently after that.

Seongwoo looked at the folded note in his pocket and used the vocally guided map application on his phone to figure out where their location was. They were going to take pictures along famous places close to the Grand Canal and then take a vaporetto boat through the canals to get to the place they would be eating brunch at a restaurant which was highly recommended by travelers on various websites as a must-eat.

The places they went to using Seongwoo’s handy map with Daniel’s help many times since he was so directionally challenged he couldn’t listen to instructions well were the Saint Mark’s Basilica followed by Piazza San Marco and then the Rialto Bridge. They were remarkable. Seongwoo was in awe of them for so long that Daniel had to remind him to take pictures.

For once, Seongwoo didn’t complain about having his pictures taken by Daniel. He trusted that Daniel would take pictures just the way he wanted to by now, after teaching him many things he knew and lecturing him when he failed to get a picture to turn out just the way that Seongwoo had wanted. Daniel hardly had to do retakes these days, thank god, because that had irritated him and caused them to have petty fights. Which apparently were pretty comical seeing as some Korean tourists and even those that weren’t able to fully understand them would snicker or giggle as they passed by when their couple squabbling was at its climax.

“Ah, so this is why you woke up before the sun was even out, making all that racket in the bathroom, huh? You couldn’t disgrace your photos here without looking your absolute best.”

Seongwoo grinned sheepishly, pushing up on the tip of his sculpted button nose and nodded. “Right…After all, all the cities in Italy are at the top of my list. Do I look alright?”

Daniel zoomed the camera in to see his face clearly as he self-consciously looked that way, fixing his hair, slightly flushing bashfully. Currently, he had had his hair cut short and permed in a wavy style, dyed to a soft milk chocolate color. The royal blue, baggy sweater, the accessories Daniel had bought for him since he didn’t wear much but Daniel insisted he really should since it suited him, and the large, round, gold rimmed frames suited him impeccably.

Seongwoo looked as fluffy as a marshmallow and just as edible, making Daniel lick his smirking lips. He was half tempted to request they just go back to the hotel early but he figured that would earn him some smarting diva smacks. Since Seongwoo was this excited and had all these things planned out, there was no way even the enticing idea of some fantastic intercourse would get him to waste a single minute of daylight in this city.

“You look great. I’m going to take a few pictures now. Just look natural. Hmm, maybe look at something and rest your hand on the railing there…” Daniel suggested, getting into his director mode, ready to make art that Seongwoo would be impressed by and hopefully shower compliments—with bonus kisses—on him for (that always made any of these laborious photo shoots worth it).

Daniel whistled and complimented him as Seongwoo moved like a professional model, really getting a feel with the nice weather and the European atmosphere and the serene, impressive background. He held himself with poise, looking thoughtful, showing off his incredible proportions and gorgeous profile. There wasn’t a single flaw or party of his body that needed any enhancing. Seongwoo was pure art, like a statue carved by Michelangelo reincarnated in the modern age.

“What a hottie I snagged. You know, if you ever needed money, you could make a lot modeling or just by selling these pictures to your fans. You are unbelievable, baby. So handsome~” Daniel cooed, grinning like a lovesick dork as he flipped through the photos.

Seongwoo hung onto his shoulder, looking at them curiously with a shy, flattered grin. “Stop exaggerating. Why are you always buttering me up like that?”

“Because I like to eat my toast with lots of butter on it, obviously. Come here, toasty,” Daniel chuckled, snaking his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him snugly to his side and then proceeding to nibble on the chilly, pinkened ear tips which were a tasty snack for his cravings, from hunger and otherwise.

Seongwoo flushed deeper and squirmed, biting down on his glossy lip in that telling way that Daniel was making him feel good.

“I know you are hungry but that bread and you know…the favor I gave you before we left…” Seongwoo looked away from him with a shy grin there. “That will get you over until we eat brunch.”

“The bread sure. I don’t know about if that favor was enough though. You know how I get. Once I have a delicious appetizer like that, I just get greedier for more…” Daniel licked along his ear, speaking in a husky, seductive tone as his hand cupped Seongwoo’s pert bottom and squeezed.

Seongwoo lost himself for a moment, weakly falling against him, shivering and letting out a soft, breathy moan, pretty eyes darkening as they widened at Daniel in disbelief like ‘how dare you tease me like that from the early morning in a public setting?’ Daniel smirked wickedly and let his now sufficiently turned on and frustrated minx simmer and hiss in his fury, even more beautiful and tasty.

“That’s revenge for waking me up this early and not even feeding me a sufficient, hearty breakfast to get through your demanding schedule.”

Seongwoo huffed and put his hands at his hips in a diva-ish manner. “See here, now, Mister Kang…”

Before Seongwoo could start his nagging lecture, Daniel picked up the camera and seized the opportunity to capture the moment. Seongwoo looked too adorable and comical just then he couldn’t help it. That distracted the blogger from nagging but it made him more irritated and whiney, which prompted Daniel to record him.

After their photo shoot and sight seeing session that lasted an hour longer than starving, sore foot Daniel cared for, they were finally on the white, large Vaporetto, the boats that they paid to take them around the city through the complex canals in the flooded city.

“Wah, this feels great!”

Seongwoo had finally put down his camera, letting it dangle off the strap around his neck. This meant that Daniel was allowed to bother him, the thing that he was best at.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he squealed in complaint as Daniel rushed the man standing at the front of the boat with the wind flying through his soft, loose locks, turning his face pink from the slight early morning chill.

The view of the Grand Canal was spectacular from the front compared to the sides where he’d been wandering, Daniel saw once he’d joined his super snuggly boyfriend. The water that seemed to stretch on forever was a pretty shade of teal and mostly calm and the citizens kept it clean for the most part. On either side were rows upon rows of unique four to five story pastel colored buildings at varying heights with large circular windows with delicately painted white frames and red roof covered cafes and boating docks.

“Shh, let me try something.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but grudgingly let Daniel have his way, since after all he had gone along with his plans with hardly any verbal complaints though he was clearly not the happiest. Daniel stretched out his arms on either side as if he were a soaring bird and then returned to hugging him tight. Then he started singing a familiar song.

“Near, far~ Wherever you are. I believe in my heart and my heart will go on and on~”

Seongwoo snorted but kept quiet until he was finished. “Nice singing there, Jack. Are we on the Titanic then?”

“Yes, we are, my dear Rose. It’s just warmer and smaller and our story doesn’t have a depressing ending.”

“You wouldn’t give up the door to me, I’m guessing, if we fell in the freezing water?”

“No, there was clearly enough room for both of them. They could have found something else to put together. Your Jack is not that much of an idiot. I would do anything to make sure that we made it to our destination with both of us alive. I wouldn’t leave you alone like that.”

“Aw, aren’t you being sweet. What is it that you want?” Seongwoo turned to him with suspiciously narrowed eyes.

“Nothing, baby. I’ve already got the only thing I need in the whole world, your love.”

Seongwoo blinked at him in surprise as he usually got when Daniel said something that was cool, romantic, sincere and hardly at all cheesy. His heart raced and his face flushed a deep strawberry reminiscent a house their boat was passing.

Daniel chuckled, squeezing him tight, and leaning in to give him several sweet pecks. “You’re cutest when you’re startled and flattered. You just don’t know what to say when I come up with something touching like that, do you?”

“Who said I’m touched? That was cheesy as hell, bleh, so cringe-worthy.”

Seongwoo turned away from him and pretended to shiver. Daniel laughed, resting his chin back on Seongwoo’s shoulder and holding him tight.

“I was serious though. I love you and I’d never leave you as long as I could help it…” he murmured softly.

Seongwoo put his arms down, resting them over Daniel’s cool hands, linking their fingers together and rubbing, hoping the little of the heat left in his own would transfer to Daniel’s and warm him up.

“I know and thank you…for feeling so sincerely for me…”

His heart squeezed in a painful way and his eyes teared up, not just from the stinging wind but from the intensity of their feelings and how he was indeed touched by what Daniel had said. He felt the same, but he didn’t have the courage to say something so romantic and cheesy out loud. He was better at expressing his feelings through little romantic notes he would leave for Daniel here and there around the hotel and his clothes. Those small, sweet, sincere gestures would have Daniel later attacking him with kisses and loving words, often ending up in them retiring to bed or returning to the hotel room which had not been their original plan.

 

 

At the restaurant, Daniel was filming a food broadcast for his blog as usual since he loved to show off the unusual and amazing foods that he could only have in other countries. They both liked to blog about food and eat. They could spend a whole hour describing how food tasted or looked or felt in their mouths. It was a strange hobby that they had in common but one that they enjoyed indulging in a few times in each country that they visited.

On this occasion, Daniel was filming Seongwoo while he tried his first spaghetti and gorgonzola pizza. He couldn’t help laughing and commenting about how adorable his boyfriend was when he had issues using his fork to swirl the spaghetti. Every time it fell before he could get it into his mouth, he would pout and whine.

“Can’t we just ask for chopsticks?”

“Eh~ We’re in Italy. We should eat the same way that they do. You’re just not doing it right. Have you ever really not eaten pasta, hyung? You have to cup the noodles on a spoon and then bring it to your mouth.”

“Ah, is that so…You should have told me that sooner! You were just enjoying watching me make a fool out of myself, weren’t you?”

Seongwoo glared at and pretended to jab Daniel’s face through the camera lens with his fork. Daniel’s throaty, dorky chuckle revealed that he indeed had. He liked acting this way on camera to bring out the real way he and Seongwoo interacted and showing off some of Seongwoo’s cuter, more raw sides.

Their fans appreciated these sort of moments and often re-blogged it, though Seongwoo voiced frequently how he hated seeing such an uncool image of himself on the web, wanting to only appear mature, calm, cool, quiet, and sophisticated at all times. Daniel liked this side of him though and he wanted to show off what a spectrum of colors his lovely boyfriend had. All different sides of him were charming and shouldn’t be hidden.

Daniel felt like it was his personal duty to coax those hidden sides out for their fans to enjoy. Then surely they would love him almost as much as he himself did and he could get even more popular. Though he hoped they both grew popular, together, becoming a star celebrity couple.

“Niel…” Seongwoo whined when that attempt failed, clearly hungry and distressed that he couldn’t eat the delicious food that was gradually getting colder.

Daniel tried to bite back a chuckle but it escaped. “Arasso, arasso, baby, don’t wet your diaper. I’ll do it for you.”

Daniel set down the camera and took the utensils, expertly winding the tomato sauce covered pasta noodles around the fork, pressing them into the spoon and holding it up to the elder’s eagerly open mouth.

“Hmm~” Seongwoo often did a little dance, that’s how you knew when something was really delicious.

Daniel chuckled as he wiped his boyfriend’s mouth with a napkin. “Is it good?”

Seongwoo bobbed his head, chewing little tiny, rapid bites with his cheeks puffed out which made him look exactly like a squirrel. “So good, hmm!”

“I’ll show you how to eat the pizza next.”

“Hmm, what are you doing?” Seongwoo cocked his head to the side, looking so much like a cat Daniel squealed and pinched his cheek.

The brunette flushed and grinned shyly.  “Wae? Tell me~”

“Sorry, I got distracted from your cuteness levels. They’re through the roof today. You should wear blue more often, I guess. Anyways, I’m dipping the pizza in honey. If you fold it and dip it in this, it tastes a lot better. Just trust me.”

“Hmm? Honey? That seems odd…” Seongwoo appeared doubtful.

Daniel playfully wiggled his finger, then got to work on getting a piece of pizza ready to surprise the elder.

“You’ll see. I’m going to take you to heaven. Well, not that I’m not doing that every night though already. You sure are a spoiled man.”

Seongwoo flushed deep, eyes shifting towards the camera before he reached out and playfully slapped Daniel’s arm.

“You better edit that out, or else.”

“Or else, what? Promises, promises~” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows, always ready to take the other up on his empty threats. He was the type that enjoyed challenges and didn’t mind a bit of ‘punishment’ games in bed.

“Or just ELSE.” Seongwoo narrowed his eyes, then failed to keep a serious face for long, bursting into shy, cute giggles.

Daniel laughed as well, then held the dripping pizza out to him. “Ah~”

“Ah…hmm.”

Seongwoo took a large bite from the bottom edge of the pizza, almost managing to get half of the morsel in his large trap. Daniel waited with expectation. Seongwoo chewed, seeming thoughtful. Then his eyes popped wide open and he stopped chewing, swirling a piece of the cheese, honey, garlic, almond, and bread mixture around in his mouth.

“Heaven, like I told you. Hallelujah.”

“Indeed. Ah~” they both raised their hands and looked up at the sky like they were singing, glorious, celestial angels.

Then they chuckled as they looked across the table fondly at each other slightly embarrassed at the silly thing they had just done on camera and in a public place. They could be so dumb sometimes when they got together, not even intentionally. They were both just dorky, random comedians that ended up feeding off each other when one started something childish.

“Your turn.”

“Yay~ One of those rare days Seongwoo acts sweet.”

“Hey, don’t confuse our viewers, you big liar! I act sweet to you a lot! I’m the greatest boyfriend you’ve ever had!” Seongwoo huffed after feeding Daniel some pizza dipped in honey.

Daniel smirked and laughed around chewing the delicious food, then nodded in agreement. “I know, I know, just teasing~”

Then he jumped up across the table before Seongwoo could get his bearings and successfully dodge, sharing in a sticky honey kiss that was all the sweeter with the taste of Seongwoo’s lips. “Cutie.”

“Yah, Kang Daniel! You’re such a brat!”

The camera caught Seongwoo’s deeply embarrassed, flushed expression and lots of slapping Daniel as Daniel merely cackled evilly. The greatest joy in his life currently was teasing Seongwoo, especially in front of the cameras. He was happy that he had more golden material to put in his blogs.

After that and doing some sweet, caring things to get sulky, irritated Seongwoo to loosen up and forgive him, they seriously moved on to doing their food broadcast, describing the taste and the atmosphere and getting decent pictures for Seongwoo’s blog.

After eating something salty, they went to the famous Caffe Florian for something sweet to combat it. Supposedly Italians made the greatest gelato in the world and they chose to eat it the first time in this Victorian themed café. It was elaborately decorated to look like the inside of a castle in the Victorian times, covered in rich gold decorations, gaudy oversized furniture, indigo and maroon velvet, and glass chandeliers. Just being there made you feel like you had become royalty and you were excessively rich. They acted like proper princes enjoying afternoon tea in the palace speaking with posh, aristocratic accents.

That was until they had the gelato in their hands. They had gotten a silver goblet cup full of various flavors since they had a hard time just choosing two from the near hundred flavors available. As usual, Daniel filmed Seongwoo’s reaction first before trying it himself.

“Seongwoo? Seongwoo-yah? Hey, say something.”

For a full minute, Seongwoo was just scarfing the gelato with wide eyes, smiling wide and giggling while bouncing up and down on the indigo velvet chair. He reminded Daniel of a child who had just had his first taste of candy and journeyed into a whole new world. It was as if he liked it so much that he forgot how to speak.

“It must be really good. I guess I’ll just have to try some myself and tell the viewers then, since you’re incapable of doing anything but pig out…”

He bent in to bite from the full spoon that Seongwoo had in his hand. Seongwoo snatched it away and pretended to hiss at him with a fierce glare like he was saying ‘it’s all mine!’ Daniel was taken aback, laughing softly. He grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist and pulled it closer, trying to steal it. Seongwoo twisted his hand away and stood up, carrying the cup to another table. Then he proceeded to sit down and greedily gulp up more.

“Oh, wow, I didn’t know I was dating such a greedy piggy. Come on, Seongwoo, let me have one bite…” Daniel pleaded with a disbelieving chuckle.

“Don’t wanna, it’s all mine~”

Daniel eventually gave up, deciding to leave the wild animal alone to enjoy his snack, hanging over the chair filming him with an amused smile, chuckling here and there. “Ah, this Ongcheongie, seriously, who in the world is cuter, tell me that people….”

 

 

“I can’t believe you let me have just two bites of that entire goblet of gelato.”

Seongwoo had the decency then to appear ashamed. “Sorry, Niel, I think I was out of my mind. It was too addicting.”

“What’s going on today? I’m feeling used and left out. Am I really your boyfriend?” Daniel huffed, crossing his arms and pretending to be sulky.

Seongwoo seemed to believe that he was genuinely upset, or that was likely just adding to the sense of guilt that he already felt.

“Sorry, Niel, I’ll be a better boyfriend the rest of the day. I planned this place for you, see? Remember, I noted what you were saying on the plane when we were looking at the travel guide. In general, I didn’t want to go far away from the city just to see some houses but here we are. Burano Island.”

“Hmph.”

Daniel continued to walk down the river street with the docked sail and fishing boats with his arms crossed, refusing to look at the man trailing behind him with a concerned, apologetic look.

“Niel, cheer up, please? I hate it when you’re angry at me, really. Let’s have a good rest of the day. I know that you will like the last two things on my list. Trust me. We’ll have fun here. I won’t make you take my picture or hog any food or carry anything. I won’t even LOOK at shops today, hmm? Please cheer up~” Seongwoo pleaded in a rare, whiney, aegyo-filled tone.

That was when Daniel finally got what he was waiting and hoping for, the very reason he’d been pretending to be upset. He wanted more physical affection and sweetness from Seongwoo and the best way to get it wasn’t to ask for it but to be ‘angry’ at him for something small. Seongwoo clung to him, acting cute and kissing his cheek.

Daniel commented grudgingly, “Alright, I’ll forgive you. But only if we stay like this for the next hour.”

“Okay, sure! I’m glad you’re giving me a second chance! Thanks, baby. I love you.”

Daniel wrapped his arm around Seongwoo who continued to hug and snuggle into him, noisily leaving kisses over his jaw and nuzzling him with his cool button nose.

“I love you too, you giant brat.”

Seongwoo let out a dorky giggle, grinning in a silly fashion. “I know I can be a brat. But you sure put up with me well.”

“Yeah, well same can be said for you. I know I’m an obnoxious prick.”

They both chuckled, leaning into kiss each other’s smiling lips, embracing warmly, basking in the romantic moment.

The street was just beautiful. The houses dainty and brightly colored, like they had just jumped into a painting. It was free of tourists as well, only a few locals visible on the boats or in their quaint little shops selling herbs, candies, soaps, perfumes and other local, handmade products. It was a romantic area and Seongwoo was now glad that he had remembered Daniel had gone here and decided to take a chance at putting it on his list though he preferred going to more famous typically tourist spots when they travelled.

“Yes, you really can be. But you are MY obnoxious prick. That’s different.”

“Hmm, it is. And you are MY giant brat.”

“Indeed, I am. And always wish to be.” “

“And so you shall always be, mister brat.”

“Same to you, mister obnoxious.”

They wondered up and down the street, taking pictures here and there, but mostly just enjoying in each other’s company, either walking in silence, making jokes, randomly chatting or sometimes joining in with the other singing whatever random song popped up in their heads. They did end up exploring the shops but that was Daniel’s idea, knowing that Seongwoo would get bored of an hour of just walking down the street, looking at architecture even if it was incredible and unique, something that they couldn’t ever hope to see in other places. As agreed, though they bought a bunch of random stuff they found interesting, Seongwoo carried more than half of their packages on his own accord.

The last thing Seongwoo had planned occurred in the evening just before the sun started setting. They returned to the city and went to the Piazza San Marco to participate in the Carnevale Festival that was luckily still ongoing. That was the main reason they moved up their Venice plans, once they learned that the festival would be coming to a close within a week. It was a yearly event they had both been eager to see once in their lifetime.

The pair went to a mask shop, feeling that they needed to don one of the elaborate, colorful Venetian renaissance style masks in order to truly get in the spirit of the occasion. Seongwoo bought a half-mask that was made of fine, swirling, black lace that made him look beautifully mysterious. Daniel opted for a stranger mask, one that was gaudy, gold, and had a beak over his nose and half of his mouth. Seongwoo insisted he take it off after they wandered down the crowded street full of masked, elaborately clothed in renaissance style colorful dresses and frilly suits tourists and locals there to see the performances. It just sort of creeped him out.

They were able to get to the center of the square before a large parade started. They were amazed at the sight of the costumes, masks, hats, and starkly painted white faces they saw, too busy filming and photographing to even converse much except for ‘look over there!’ and ‘oh, wow, take a look at that!’ The event was impressive. They felt like they were teleported to another universe, like Halloween Town.

When the parade was over and the music and cheering died down, the sun had set. Seongwoo tugged Daniel along by the arm in order to follow a large chunk of the migrating crowd. Daniel trusted that Seongwoo had some idea what was going on and where those people were heading so he blindly followed. It turned out to be the Grand Theater they ended up at, where the next hour was full of collaborated, well-planned, exciting performances in Italian with dancing unlike they’d ever seen.

At some point during the show, Seongwoo felt a buzzing in his back pocket and took out his phone, surprised to see that his mother was calling. He recalled what date it was that day. It was two days past the return date that he had agreed on before he started his travels. He thought with dread that she must be calling to ask why he hadn’t returned yet and to put pressure on him.

He bit his lip nervously and glanced over at Daniel. His boyfriend was unaware of any negative storm clouds present to rain on his parade—Seongwoo hadn’t confessed when it was that he was supposed to have returned to New York or anything about his deal with his parents. If he didn’t answer the phone, they would certainly be concerned and angry. He didn’t like defying his parents and he was a bit afraid of them. They had controlled him for a large part of his life, which he hated despite he loved them but had no choice until then to obey because his life would become difficult if they cut off his funds and he lost his inheritance.

For a minute, he stared between his vibrating, flashing phone and Daniel’s brightly smiling handsome face as he focused on the busy stage. He thought about what was really important to him and which would be direr to live without—Daniel and freedom or his parents’ agenda, love and happiness or money and stability.

With the fireworks that suddenly came, so did Seongwoo’s decision in a split secret. Finally having freedom was more important than his parents’ agenda and fearing their potential wrath. Keeping this love going for the time being was more important than having his parent’s money and a solid future plan, that was planned by someone else without consideration for what he liked. Above all, Daniel was more important to him than his parents, honestly, thought that meant he was shitting on the idea of filial piety so very important in Korean society.

Damn me to hell then, because I simply can’t let him go, we’ve barely started our relationship and it’s been going splendidly, Seongwoo thought as he gazed at Daniel with an adoring smile and cancelled the call.

Daniel noticed the blinking phone and leaned towards his ear to be heard over the booming fireworks. “Who was that?”

Seongwoo turned and grazed his softly lips over Daniel’s cheekbones, pleasantly surprising the blonde who grinned wider and flushed. “Nothing important. The only important thing is that I’m with you in this moment and no-one interrupts that. I love you,” he spoke near Daniel’s ear.

Daniel’s expression turned touched and sheepish. Then, he wrapped his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side, nuzzling and pecking just under the black ribbon that kept his lacy mask on.

“I feel the same, except I most certainly love you more.”

Seongwoo’s face heated and his entire body tingled with happiness and warmth. He was positive that he had made the right decision and had no regrets. As long as his muse wanted them to stay together travelling the world, this holiday would continue and he would worry about his funds being cut some other day, if that time ever came. Everything about tomorrow and the days after then was up in the air like a soaring bird, for the first time in his life. Rather than feeling anxious, he felt liberated and excited.

The couple returned to watching the spectacular show with the colorful, blasting fireworks, feeling incredibly happy and wishing they could extend the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our plane has landed safely at 12pm on November 3rd. We will making a layover stop in Venice before continuing on to our next journey which remains to be revealed. The weather is sunny and the temperature a bit on the chill side at 17 degrees celsius. Thank you for flying with Holiday Muse Airlines. We hope you enjoyed the flight with us and are looking forward to seeing you again soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading this random, fun, fluffy travel fic. I have appreciated your support and congratulate you on getting to the very end. I hope that it was an enjoyable, easy read. See you in future fics! Please drop a final comment with your thoughts, always a joy for me to read even if I am terrible at replying these days. I promise I read everything and get encouragement and strength from that to keep writing more. I will be putting my energy into finishing up Ongholics and working on my sugar daddy fic now. See you around~ 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please. This is your captain speaking. We are about to hit some turbulence, so please remain seated and buckle up for safety. Plane OSW 825 is about to get a little shaky.
> 
> Hello, welcome to my new story! It's fluffy romance plus travelling plus flirty, bashful, artistic ongniel. It was going to just become a two-shot but while writing it and adding to it I realized there were so many different parts that it would be difficult to decided where to cut it in half. I decided to draw it out to 5-6 chapters that are shorter. The others are longer than this one though, this is just a tiny preview since these two haven't actually met just yet. This isn't their first encounter either but their third or fourth, just starting the story in LA since that's where Ong started taking pics with his fancy camera.
> 
> Tell me what you think, hope you are looking forward to more! Maybe I will put the second chapter up in a few days. Great to see you all again! Hope you won't be shy~ 
> 
> If you want to read this as an au on twitter with lots and lots of pics for visualization, please let me know! Or just find my pinned thread on twitter, because it's in there.
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
